


Anvil of Iron, by Keliana Baker. Part 2 of the Forge Trilogy

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Ania Valdez, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Capitan Rodriquez continues to harass Ania as she develops the land she inherited. Further complicating things are the growing romance between Diego and Ania.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Capitan Rodriquez continues to harass Ania as she develops the land she inherited. Further complicating things are the growing romance between Diego and Ania.

2

[**2**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil2.htm)

| 

[**3**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil3.htm)

| 

[**4**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil4.htm)

| 

[**5**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil5.htm)

| 

[**6**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil6.htm)

| 

[**7**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil7.htm)

| 

[**8**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil8.htm)

| 

[**9**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil9.htm)

| 

[**10**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil10.htm)

| 

[**11**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil11.htm)

| 

[**12**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil12.htm)  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[**13**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil13.htm)

| 

[**14**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil14.htm)

| 

[**15**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil15.htm)

| 

[**16**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil16.htm)

| 

[**17**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil17.htm)

| 

[**18**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil18.htm)

| 

[**19**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil19.htm)

| 

[**20**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil20.htm)

| 

[**21**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil21.htm)

| 

[**epilogue**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvilepilogue.htm)

|   
  
_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
| 

****

**My thanks to Jill for the wonderful pictures.**  
  
---|---  
  
**Chapter One**

**Ania Cristina Valdéz sighed with pleasure as she looked down on the valley spread out before her like a painting. From where she sat atop a rise at the northern edge of the valley, she could look east and see a herd of cattle calmly grazing on the early season grass. Earlier in her ride she had caught sight of a small herd of horses galloping in the distance, many with the Wine Cup brand. It pleased her greatly to already see several foals making their long legged way behind some of the mares. To the west, she could see the beginning of the vineyard her father had so wanted, and beyond that, the broad mesa with the framework of her hacienda reaching upward. Running through it, tying it all together like a silver ribbon, was the creek which brought precious water that made things so unusually green for this area. It was hard to believe that it was all safely hers now. It had been a hard year, but now her life seemed to be full of promise and new hope.**

**Ania's mare, Ventura, tossed her head and neighed. Patting her lovingly on the neck, Ania said, "They are still out there somewhere, are they not, girl? I will just bet you enjoyed running free like that, but we both have new lives and new duties now...too many things to do to sit here lazing in the sun like this." With another pat, Ania turned Ventura back toward the path leading down the ridge and headed to her hacienda.**

**As she approached the vineyard, she began to see workers busy in all directions. Even though she was nowhere near as busy as she had once been, there were still always things that needed her attention. This was just as well, since Ania had never been one to sit and do nothing.**

**Guiding Ventura up beside him, Ania dismounted and turned the reins over to a servant. She turned to Nico with a smile. "Buenos dias, Nico. What is wrong?"**

**"One of our brood mares has a bloody gash on her leg," Nico said. "I was just about to work on her, but you, patrona, would probably do a much better job of it than I would." He bowed his head slightly to acknowledge her abilities. "To me, it looks like she did it to herself rather than being attacked by some animal. We have her over in the small corral." Nico pointed in that direction.**

**"One of those mares we have been watching seems to have injured her leg. It does not look like anything has attacked her. It appears that perhaps she gashed it against something sharp. I was just about to try to treat her myself before I saw you. You could probably do it better than I though, patrona," the head vaquero said. "We have her up in the small corral now."**

**"All right, let us go see what needs doing," Ania said briskly.**

**Nico led her to the side of the stable, where they leaned on the fence watching the mare. Treating the nasty looking cut above the mare's fetlock was only the first of several tasks that kept Ania busy this morning.**

**Sometime later, Ania looked up from checking the workmanship on part of a new construction to find a small boy at her elbow. Pepe Mería was the nine-year-old son of Manolito Mería, a carpenter who was one of the main workers setting up the new buildings and irrigation works on Rancho Valdéz. The boy had become a favorite of Ania's.He reminded her of Juan, her twin brother, when they were his age. Full of mischief and curiosity, Pepe often sought out his patrona.**

**"Buenos dias, Señorita Ania!" he said with a broad grin. "I have come to help you today."**

**"Oh," Ania cocked her head and tried to look stern. "And how do you know I need you to work for me, Pepe? You might be more trouble than you are worth."**

**"Oh no, patrona!" he said as he pushed his hat back to the back of his head and looked up at her. "I am the best helper you have here. Who else can keep up with you like I can?"**

**"Well, you are pretty quick on your feet," Ania allowed with mock seriousness, "but what if I have nothing that needs doing?"**

**"Uh," the boy seemed to think for a second. "Then I could take care of your horse for you, patrona!" He looked at her hopefully from under his thatch of black hair. "She probably gets tired of just standing around waiting for you."**

**Ania laughed. "You scamp! That was the point of the whole thing, was it not?"**

**Pepe loved horses and made no secret that he wanted to ride Ventura. "She is a beautiful horse. Someday I will have a horse as fast as she is," he said with a cocky grin.**

**"Oh, and what would you do with this fast horse of yours?" Ania asked with a smile.**

**"I will win all the races in California and be rich, patrona," Pepe nodded solemnly as if it were a sure thing already. "Then I could pay someone to help my mamá."**

**"How is your mamá today, muchacho?" Ania asked in a more serious tone. Pepe's mother already had four children and was expecting again. She had been well with her previous children. This time she had been quite sick and seemed to be losing strength as her pregnancy continued. Ania was very concerned for her and often took herbs by their small adobe house for the woman.**

**"She was very sick today. She sent me to work in her place," Pepe said as he puffed out his chest proudly.**

**"Well, if she trusted you to do her work, then who am I to say you cannot?" Ania asked, her eyes twinkling. "Come. Let us see if we can find a task worthy of your great skill."**

**For the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, Ania allowed Pepe to follow her around as she went from place to place doing the things that were necessary in running a rancho as large as the Rancho Valdéz. He was only too glad to run errands and help with anything she did. Finally, late in the evening, Ania paid him for his help. As she laid the shiny pesos in his hand, she paused, looked at him quietly for a moment and then added three extra coins to his hand.**

**"Thank you, Señorita Ania! I must have been a good worker for you today, sí?" the boy looked up at her questioningly, wanting the praise as much as the extra money.**

**"Sí, Pepe. You have, indeed," Ania smiled. Then she cocked an eyebrow at him and added more sternly, "Now, go directly back to your mamá. Tell her that I will be by to check on her and tell your papá that I wish to speak with him about something."**

**"Sí, patrona. I will tell Mamá but I cannot tell my papá what you said. He is not there," the boy's brow clouded with a frown.**

**She turned a puzzled look on Pepe. "Oh, where is he?” she asked.I thought that possibly he had been out working somewhere and had gone on home when he finished." Manolito was a dependable man and not given to leaving his family often.**

**"He is in the cuartel, Señorita Ania." The boy looked down, not quite sure what his patrona's reaction would be to this bit of information.**

**"Whatever for?" Ania exclaimed.**

**"He called Capitán Rodríguez a thief...to his face." Pepe looked up with a fierce look of pride in his eyes. "My papá is no coward, señorita. The capitán is a thief! He took my uncle's land and sent him away. Papá knew he was wrong. When he told Papá to shut up and to leave the cantina and go home, Papá refused. He said that he had just as much right to drink there as a thief in blue and red had. The capitán threw him in jail. I do not know when he will get out."**

**Ania frowned. She could just see Rodríguez's reaction to a peon telling him that. "The cantina, hmmm?" she said. No doubt wine had helped Manolito's candor with the pompous comandante. Knowing the capitán as she did, Ania knew it was a wonder Rodríguez had not killed the man outright under the guise of a duel of honor. Manolito rarely carried a weapon of any sort other than his fists. That is probably what saved his life. Either that, or the fact that Rodríguez would have viewed a peon as below his standard of honor, not that Rodríguez had any true honor. Ania detested that one with all her heart. If she could only prove that he had been the one behind the slayings of her father and brother and the attacks on herself, she could help rid the pueblo of this evil snake...but, well...she supposed it was best to look to the future rather than the past.**

**"Can you help him, patrona?" The boy's simple request interrupted her thoughts. His eyes were filled with the type of trust only a child possesses.**

**Ania thought for a minute. She wanted to help, but, if truth were told, she was not sure if she could be of much help. Rodríguez hated her possibly as much as she hated him, and it was questionable whether she would help or hurt Manolito's case by adding her objections. Seeing the trust and hope in the child's eyes, though, she knew she had to try. "Let me finish up here, and then we shall see if I can do anything for him," she finally said. "You run along home and tell your mamá I am coming." Ania had to grin as she watched the boy race to where his faithful burro stood patiently waiting and ride off, an overjoyed expression on his face.**

**It was a while before Ania finished seeing to things. When she left, it was with several bridles looped around the horn of her saddle. They needed to be taken to the saddler for work and she needed to order several more saddles, as she would soon be hiring more vaqueros. She could take care of this business in Los Ángeles before she went to the cuartel tonight even if it did make her a little late. Señor Cosío, the saddler, was known to take an extra long siesta each day and kept his shop open equally late in the evenings. Ania would just take time to go by the Mería casa on her way.**

**Later, as she stood looking down at Brisa Mería, Ania ran through in her mind the list of other things that might help the ill woman. Having learned that Brisa had eaten little lately other than tortillas and a few beans, she was trying to get her to eat more beef and, even a bit of liver if she could stomach it.**

**"The liver, patrona? Ugh, I could not!" Brisa was objecting.**

**"If you would just try, Brisa, I'm sure it would help bring strength back to your muscles. Some people say it is the strength of the animal that you receive when you eat red meat and the innards, such as the liver. I do not know if that is really so, but it does help. If you will try, I will have some sent over for you," Ania insisted.**

**"How can I afford meat now, Señorita Ania? I cannot work and Manolito is in jail for who knows how long." The pale woman shook her head. "The children need what little we have."**

**Ania shook her head in mock sternness. "Brisa, you do me a dishonor. Of course, you will not have to pay me for the meat that I send. I will send enough for you and the children. Just try to eat it a time or two each day." Ania laughed. "Consider that your doctor's...uh...curandera's orders!"**

**Brisa smiled shyly. "Thank you, Señorita Ania. I will try. That is all I can say. Thank you."**

**"Well, now that we have that settled, I should be leaving. I still have things to do before returning home to my own supper. By the way, I am going into the pueblo this evening. I plan to stop by the cuartel and see if there is any way I might be of service to your husband. Is there anything you wish me to tell him?" Ania asked Brisa.**

**"Oh, patrona, do you think you can help him?" Brisa's eyes held much the same hope and trust her son's had had.**

**The look bothered Ania. She hoped fervently that she would not make matters worse. She thought ruefully that trust could be as big a burden as a vow. After all, she did not yet have the respect and influence that the de la Vegas had in the area. _Mmmmm_ , she thought. _Perhaps Diego will go with me and lend weight to my comments_.**

**"Well," she said aloud, "Pepe, if your mother has anything she would like to send to your father, why don’t you come along? Why, I will even let you ride with me on Ventura. Your little burro will be entirely too slow," she said with a grin at the excited boy.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On their way into Los Ángeles, they had stopped at the de la Vega hacienda to leave word that she would be late and to see if Diego would go with them. To Ania's great disappointment, Diego was nowhere to be found. With Don Alejandro still out and about on business, it left only Ania to speak up for her servant. Ania sighed. Well, she would do what she could.**

**The business with Señor Cosío had taken somewhat longer than she had expected. Dusk had already fallen and shadows were lengthening as Ania and Pepe left Señor Cosío's shop and headed to the cuartel. Ania was quiet as she contemplated what to say that could help Manolito. However, as excited as he was to be riding the patrona's horse and going to visit his father, Pepe filled the silence with his own cheerful chatter. Ania only wished she felt as confident of giving the help Pepe expected, as he was that she could do so.**

**Having ridden to the other side of the pueblo, they were now slowly trotting up a side street that led around the eastern side of the cuartel. Suddenly, Ventura pricked up her ears, raised her head, and nickered a greeting. Ania realized that several yards from them another horse was standing calmly and silently against the cuartel wall. As the black stallion swung his head in their direction and answered with a greeting of his own, Ania recognized him as Zorro's great horse, Tornado. She quickly reined Ventura to a halt in surprise.**

**It was at this moment that Ania and Pepe heard a commotion from within the cuartel walls. "Stop them! They are getting away!" they heard someone shout and then the rapid drumming of horses' hooves as what sounded like two or three horses thundered out the gate of the cuartel heading away from them. They could not see who was on the horses from where they sat trying to take in the events. Ania heard a voice she was sure was Rodríguez say, "Forget about them! Get Zorro!" More commotion could be heard, mixed with the clash of steel upon steel. Rodríguez gave an infuriated roar. _I wonder what happened to cause that_? Ania thought with a grin. _I hope Zorro branded another Z on him_.**

**As they sat transfixed, a dark figure appeared, faintly visible against the gray and darkening sky. The figure stood for just a minute on the roof and to Ania's amusement, turned to those inside the cuartel and made an elaborate and very mocking bow. Turning, the figure gracefully stepped off the roof's edge and landed precisely in the saddle on the back of the stallion.**

**As he whirled Tornado and prepared to gallop off, Zorro realized that he had an unexpected audience. His reactions preceding his recognition, his right hand flew to the hilt of the sword at his side. Yet even as his fingers gripped the hilt, he recognized that there was no danger from these two and he broke into a dazzling smile.**

**"Zorro!" Pepe gasped, awed to be this close to the Dark Angel of Los Ángeles. He could not wait to tell his brothers and sister and the other children in the area what he had seen.**

**Ania's heart pounded as she returned Zorro's grin. How could she ever not have recognized that smile? Thankfully, she realized that not everyone in Los Ángeles had memorized Diego de la Vega's smile as she had in recent months. Perhaps she was seeing with her heart now, not her eyes. Suddenly, she realized that he probably did not really have the time for this. She turned her eyes meaningfully toward the cuartel. "Do you suppose, Señor Zorro, that we will be having company shortly?"**

**The man in black gave a merry laugh, for all the world as if he were on no more that an adventuresome outing, to be enjoyed for its excitement but containing no real danger. "Señorita, it might be best if you pull your horse aside. This spot will undoubtedly have more than its share of traffic in a few moments."**

**"Señor, I will consider myself well warned," Ania stated with mock seriousness as she looked back into the laughing eyes of the outlaw.**

**Zorro quickly winked at Pepe and gave Ania a graceful salute and slight bow. He then put his heels to Tornado's sides and disappeared down the street.**

**Ania glanced at the dusty street where Tornado's hooves had left their mark. Calmly, she guided Ventura twice in a circle, carefully treading over the trail left behind by the outlaw each time. Then with a wink of her own at Pepe, she raised her reins and backed Ventura into the shadow of some nearby trees, far enough to be out of the lancers' path, yet close enough to see what would happen now. They did not have long to wait.**

**At the head of a column of lancers rode Tristán Francisco Rodríguez himself. The capitán made an imposing figure with his impeccable uniform and steel gray eyes. His height was almost a match for Zorro, while his body was of a wider, heavier type without bearing any fat. The look now in the gray eyes was one of anger and hatred. There was but one thing this man wanted more that gold and power...to see Zorro captured and hung. Each encounter with the Fox left him a bit more frustrated with this goal. However, the frustration would never lead to giving up the pursuit, rather the opposite. He was becoming quite obsessed.**

**As the lancers rode past where Ania and Pepe were concealed by the deepening shadows, Ventura once again nickered to the other horses. "Muchas gracias, Ventura!" Ania muttered in exasperation. "Moody tonight, are we, girl?"**

**The lancers immediately circled around facing the barely perceivable rider in the shadow. Many lancers drew their swords nervously, while three leveled muskets toward the shadows.**

**"Show yourself!" Capitán Rodríguez shouted as he sat with sword in hand.**

**"Really, Capitán! Do you honestly expect El Zorro to simply sit and wait for you to find him?" Ania calmly said as she eased Ventura into the relative brightness of the street.**

**"Señorita Valdéz!" Rodríguez nearly spat her name out as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing hiding in the shadows like that? What are you doing here?"**

**"Oh, not much, Capitán. The boy and I were on our way to see his father. Brisa Mería has sent something for her husband and I wished to speak to you about bail for him," Ania stated.**

**Sergeant García spoke up. "But Manolito Mería is no longer here, Señorita...."**

**"Shut up, baboso!" Rodríguez shouted.**

**García quickly clamped his lips together.**

**"Oh," Ania said sweetly. "Fox trouble, Comandante?"**

**The capitán merely glared at her.**

**"Señorita," García began. "I do not suppose it would do any good to ask you which way Zorro went, would it? Please."**

**Ania merely smiled at him. Rodríguez rolled his eyes at García's question.**

**Suddenly Pepe spoke up excitedly, "Zorro went that way, Sergeant!" He pointed back in the opposite direction to which the lancers were headed.**

**"Pepe!" Ania gasped.**

**The boy turned innocent eyes toward her. "Did I do something wrong, patrona?" His eyes grew large with worry.**

**Ania frowned at him with a sigh, but otherwise said nothing.**

**García looked at the boy with a look of almost disappointment.**

**"Well, idiota! What are you waiting for?" the capitán growled at Sergeant García. "After him!"**

**García immediately signaled the lancers and led them thundering on down the street in the direction Pepe had pointed.**

**Rodríguez remained glaring at Ania for a minute. "Señorita, have you no place better to be?"**

**Ania calmly met her enemy’s eyes. "Capitán Rodríguez, it is a good thing that you are not a peon, who must raise chickens to eat and El Zorro a real fox. Why, Capitán, the way he raids your "coop", he would soon have you at the point of starvation." Her expression left no doubt that she found the situation extremely humorous.**

**With a wordless growl, Rodríguez whirled his horse and rode back around the corner and into the cuartel.**

**Ania sat and laughed. After a moment, Pepe's bright laughter joined hers. Ania gave Pepe a mock frown. "Young señor, you know that lying is a sin. If you are not more careful with the truth, Padre Felipe will have you doing penance!"**

**"Sí, Señorita Ania," the boy said as he looked up with a mischievous laugh, "but this time it will be worth it!"**

**Ania threw back her head and laughed again. "Come on, rascal. Let us go tell your mother the good news. Why, there is even a chance that your father will beat us back to your house!" With a shake of the reins and a touch of heel to side, Ania sent Ventura cantering out of the pueblo.**

**Feeling fine and frisky tonight, Ventura soon left the pueblo and its inhabitants in her dust.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**Chapter Two  
  
  
  
**

**As Ania opened the sala door, she was not surprised to see Diego de la Vega already sitting before the fireplace. In his hands, he held a book of some sort. He appeared carefree and comfortable, for all the world as if he had done nothing but relax in this room all evening. He looked up and smiled as Ania walked in. "Ah, Ania! It is good to have you home. How has your day gone?" he asked.**

**"It has been a most interesting day," Ania replied, deliberately using a phrase that Zorro had used when talking with her before. Much as she wished to, she had decided not to let Diego know that she knew Zorro's identity. Ania wasn't sure how Diego would react when he did realize it. Nor was she sure she was ready to find out why he hadn't trusted her enough yet to tell her the truth.**

**Inwardly, Ania sighed. She supposed Diego had his reasons. Patience, they say, is a virtue. Unfortunately, it was one that Ania had to work very hard at learning in this particular instance. Seeing the warm look in his eyes as he smiled at her and knowing her own heart did not make the game any easier, but play the game she would as long as Diego seemed to wish it. She would tell the events just as if he did not already know of them.**

**Showing the excitement she had felt as she caught a glimpse of Zorro in action, and for once, not being in the thick of things herself, she launched into a spirited telling of what she and Pepe had seen in the pueblo. She loved the pleased expression that came into his eyes when she told of Pepe's deliberate misleading of Sergeant García and the lancers. She had seen that expression before in an unguarded moment when, in the pueblo, they had observed a group of children playing a game called "Fox and Coyote". These glimpses of how the common people loved him must mean a great deal, especially in view of the steady rise of the bounty on Zorro's head.**

**When she had come to California, his wanted posters had declared 2000 pesos as the bounty. Rodríguez had recently raised that to 2500 pesos. Many peons were struggling under terrible conditions now. The amount of the bounty must have sounded like a king's ransom to many of them. Yet Ania found it hard to believe there were more than a handful of peons in all Alta California who would have taken even twice that much to betray him, if there had been any with such knowledge to sell. Those who might be tempted to do so had their own reasons for wishing to rid themselves of the Fox, for he did not reserve his sword or his warnings for those unjust government officials who threatened his people. Many a common bandido had found themselves sitting in the cuartel after an encounter with Los Ángeles' Dark Ángel.**

**The landed upper class, the hidalgos and hacendados, were somewhat different. While most did not view him as the outlaw the government had branded him, many did not know quite what to make of a vigilante who defended peons as vigorously as he did the upper class. They would probably have been even more puzzled at this were they ever to learn that Zorro was himself the heir to one of the richest haciendas in all of California. Most of the rich would occasionally go out of their way to help their own workers. However, in general, the landed class was indifferent to injustices as long as those injustices happened to peons or merchants. Zorro's motives were a complete puzzle to these people.**

**Diego laughed with her over the events of the evening. "However, Ania," he said as she paused in her narrative, "you really should not encourage the child to lie."**

**"Encourage? Believe me, that one needed no encouragement. I merely was my usual sweet self when asked which way Zorro had gone," Ania here gave an exaggerated version of her earlier smile to demonstrate, "and held my peace. Suddenly, Pepe pops up with this innocent act of his. I do wish you could have heard him, Diego. That rascal sounded as innocent as an ángel with newly earned wings and halo. Not even Rodríguez doubted that Zorro had truly ridden off in just the direction indicated by this ángel."**

**"Rodríguez himself was with the lancers?" Diego asked, a sudden concern filling his eyes.**

**"Why, yes," Ania replied, not quite understanding his concern.**

**"And were you your usual sweet self with him as well?" Diego cocked a dark eyebrow and looked at her intently.**

**Ania smiled and tried to look innocent. "Am I not always, Diego?" she said.**

**Diego propped his head lightly on his hand and looked at her doubtfully. "Ania?" he said in that certain tone which meant that he wanted no dissimulation between them.**

**"Well, I guess you could say I managed to get my jabs in as usual," she finally admitted, with a stubborn look. They had had this discussion before and she did not like where it was leading.**

**The look of happiness faded a bit as worry took its place. Diego sighed and, rising, came to stand by her side before the mantel. It always bothered Ania when Diego looked at her that way, and she looked away as if watching the fire.**

**"Ania, I wish you would use more caution with that man," he said seriously. "If you are right in your beliefs, Rodríguez nearly had you killed at least three times. Were it not for Zorro's intervention, you might not be here now." Diego's eyes were troubled as he spoke of that possibility.**

**"But Rodríguez would not try anything like that again," Ania stated as she watched the fire. "If what Sergeant García told us is so, he would not dare. Zorro has seen to that."**

**Diego shook his head at her comment. "How do you know that is why Zorro paid that visit to Rodríguez? Perhaps it was on another matter entirely."**

**"I think it is quite logical to think that was the reason. Why should the two occurrences have happened immediately following each other otherwise?" Ania insisted. "Also, nothing alarming has happened since then. I doubt that is coincidental."**

**"At any rate, how can you be sure that Rodríguez will continue to have learned his lesson, if he has, especially if you continually irritate him," Diego insisted.**

**Ania still could not meet his eyes. Oddly, he was the only person Ania could ever remember to have affected her like this. She knew that if she met his eyes her composure and resolve would melt like snow in rain.**

**"Diego, how else can I react to him? After what he has done, how can I let him go with nothing? It is little enough that I can do. If only I had the skill my brothers had! Were I able to exchange words for a sword and the skill to use it on him, I would, but I cannot. For what he has done, he deserves hell, yet you tell me that I am to not even use words to make him regret ever hearing the Valdéz name. Am I to just forget, Diego? How can you ask me to do that?" Strengthened with anger, Ania finally looked up from the fire. The expression in his eyes made her look away again.**

**"Ania...Ania, look at me!" he insisted. Reaching out, he took hold of her arm and with the other hand, raised her chin until she had to meet his worried gaze. "I never want to see you in the kind of danger that you went through ever again. If holding your tongue and that Valdéz temper will help keep you safe, yes, that is what I want you to do. That does not mean forgiving or forgetting what the man may have done. We will continue to watch Rodríguez. Someday he will overstep and expose what he truly is. Then the government, or Zorro, can handle things with him. Until then, promise me that you will try to bridle that fiery tongue and wit of yours, at least in Rodríguez's case. Only try...for me?" Diego said solemnly.**

**As she knew it would, Ania's resolve and anger faded. She could see something that touched her and frightened her at the same time. There was more than concern in what he said. He seemed to truly fear for her. Fear in him, for any reason, was something she could not imagine.**

**"All right. If you feel so strongly about it, I will try," she said quietly. "I promise to try, but I can not say that it will be easy."**

**"That is all I ask," Diego smiled, a look of relief in his eyes. "I know you, Ania. If you set out to do something, then that is what you will do. It will make me feel much better about you. Just remember, even Zorro cannot always be around every time he is needed."**

**Ania nodded and would have said more. However, at this moment, Don Alejandro entered the sala.**

**Diego dropped one hand to his side and the other lightly rested on the mantel. "Buenas tardes, Father," he said as they both turned toward the older man. "How was Don Hernándo today?"**

**"Buenas tardes, Ania...Diego. As cross and stubborn as ever! I am not sure if he will live to be a hundred because he is too stubborn to die, or if he will make everyone feel like it has been a hundred years having to put up with him," Don Alejandro grumbled.**

**"Beat you at cards again, did he?" Diego tried to put suppress a chuckle. "And I suppose you had to disagree with him over every hand."**

**"Hah! Can I help it if the man makes up his own rules as he goes along?" his father grumbled.**

**"As far as being stubborn...well..." Diego finally broke into a wide grin.**

**"All right!All right!" Don Alejandro dismissed his comments with a wave of his hand and a mildly irritated frown. "Since you seem to know so much of what my visit was like, we will drop that for now."**

**Ania smiled as she watched the two men together. The affection they clearly had for each other often brought back memories of watching her father and brothers together.**

**"Well, did you two, at least, get to talk about the problems we have noted between Rodriquez and the peons in the area?" Diego asked.**

**"Yes, we talked of it. However, the man seems to be totally unaware of anything unusual. It is my guess that something would have to happen right under his very nose and he would still not pay attention to it as long as it did not involve his family or the hacendados of the area." Don Alejandro shook his head. "He is like too many others, blind to anything happening to others around him."**

**Ania spoke up for the first time. "How can they not see what is happening? Why, just among my workers alone I have two families who have relatives living with them because the relatives' land has been confiscated. And to make matters worse, the men arrested have been sent to that government work site out beyond San Juan Capistrano."**

**"Where they are building the prison complex and road?" Diego asked.**

**"Sí, it is no more than government slavery," Ania said indignantly.**

**"Well, it is their right to do that, Ania. When a tax is not paid, the government can require labor to offset the loss of the revenue. One can hardly call that slavery," Diego reminded her.**

**"Well, it sounds awfully close to it to me," Ania insisted. "The men were forcibly taken from their land in most cases. Also, remember, we're not talking about a huge sum here. These were more like small farms than ranchos. Of course, Rodríguez had raised the taxes on them quite a bit. Still, to take a man's freedom just because he has no money to pay a tax and force his family to rely totally on the charity of neighbors little better off than themselves is too much,"**

**"That is a somewhat unusual attitude for someone from West Florida, considering the slaves being bought and sold there," Diego said. They had debated this issue before. Their opinions differed on this issue, perhaps due to differing circumstances in the two Spanish colonies in which they had grown up.**

**"That is different, Diego," Ania declared, as usual. “No slave owner would take everything from his people and then leave them to starve. Very few slave owners mistreat their slaves, Diego, regardless of what you’ve heard.”**

**"Why would you see the situation as all that different? Because their skin color is different?" he countered.**

**"Of course not! You must remember that the people who worked on our land were originally heathens. It is better, by far, that they be in a place where they can be taught about God and the Church. Papa and I were very careful that that be done for our people," Ania explained.**

**"Oh, and that couldn't have been done in their own lands?" he challenged.**

**"Not as completely as it needed to be," she insisted. "And at any rate, Papa was allowing them to pay back their price as indentured servants, just as soon as they showed that they were hard workers. After all, those that could not work well enough to take care of themselves needed to be taken care of. That seems perfectly logical to me.Even the lazy ones were given food, clothing and a place to live.I dare say they were happy enough.We had very few runaways from our plantation," Ania reasoned.**

**"I guess you are saying that these people had the good fortune to be brought thousands of miles to work the land, yes?" Diego paraphrased.**

**"Well, I guess you could say that we lacked the indigenous people that many Alta Californians have exploited," Ania said as she raised an eyebrow.“Our slaves often had more than some of the Indians have been left with here and the Indians often have to work as hard or harder than our slaves ever did.”**

**"Touché," Diego said ruefully. "Although I'm still not sure one is as bad as the other."**

**Ania merely shrugged. Usually she fared a bit better in her debates with Diego, but tonight she was not as articulate as usual. Her mind was still on Rodríguez and the seizing of the land.**

**"I think it would be best to keep an eye on what Rodríguez is doing here," she said returning to the original subject. "I think he is up to his old tricks, taking land for his own purposes."**

**"Why would you say that, Ania?" Don Alejandro inquired. "As you said, these are not large holdings. Unlike others who came before him, other than raising everyone's taxes, he has left the larger haciendas alone."**

**"I guess it is just a feeling that I have," Ania said uncertainly. "I truly cannot see many ways, other than size and the lack of importance of the owners, that the lands are alike. They all have some water flowing through them but with almost all of them, the streams are just that, streams. Many are near the headwaters of the little streams. The quality of the land varies from place to place and what is being raised is often different as well." She shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe this feeling is just experience speaking. Maybe I think he is up to something because I can't imagine him not being up to something."**

**Ania was once again gazing into the fire. She did not see the glance that passed between Diego and his father.**

**"Well," she said, after a minute, "I really should go change and get cleaned up for supper, if we are to eat anytime before midnight. Con permiso," she said with a smile in Don Alejandro's direction and another to Diego.**

**Diego watched her go with a smile of his own. She seemed to move with a barely controlled energy and grace, as if she had not just spent hours riding and walking from place to place getting things done. He suddenly became aware of his father watching him with a speculative look in his eyes. "Were you about to say something, Father?" he said levelly.**

**"Not a thing, son. Not a thing," Don Alejandro said, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. "Now what do you think about the seizing of the land? I think Ania may be closer than she imagines to what is going on."**

**"You mean, with the headwaters being on so many of these lands?" Diego nodded. "I'm afraid so. It's possible that if he can claim the land himself, he would be able to try to control water access to the people downstream for these plots of land."**

**"I'm sure that he will try something like that if he can find a way to do so. He will certainly bear watching, not that he doesn't always," Alejandro commented.**

**"Oh, watch him, I will or, at least, Zorro will," Diego nodded meaningfully. "I still do not totally trust him to remember the warning to leave Ania alone. So far he seems to be, but his fear may wear off at some point. Perhaps he is turning his attention to other targets. Whichever target, I shall have to watch him closely."**

**"Well, just remember to watch out for him on your own behalf, Diego," Alejandro looked closely at him for a moment.**

**"Oh, I will, Father," Diego said seriously. "You need not worry there. I shall watch him like a hawk**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
  
**

**Chapter Three  
  
  
**

**Capitán Rodríguez sat stoically in the meeting, listening to a discussion in which he had very little interest. The speaker was the comandante of the new garrison of lancers to be stationed at the territorial prison. He would rather have kept the workers who were the topic of discussion in his own area to use. There was surely no profit for him to send workers who could have been used in Los Ángeles, to San Juan Capistrano. And now, having to come here to San Juan Capistrano for this meeting rankled him even more. However, orders were orders.**

**He tried not to fidget so that he gave the impression of polite attention. In truth, he was sorely irritated to be called away from his post for such a matter, and bored by further discussion of methods of supply and shared duties if severe problems arose in any of the surrounding districts. There were far more important matters on which he could have been spending his time. The slow acquisition of lands that might control water supplies was one. Rodríguez allowed himself a small smile as he thought of that. He was pleased that the dons in the area seemed to be oblivious to all he had done thus far.**

**He remembered an odd thing that he had once read in a book of science. A frog, if put in cold water and put over a slow fire, would warm up so slowly that he would not realize the danger he was in until he was cooked to death. He would not even attempt to leap out of harm's way. That was just how the dons were. As long as he took no direct action against the large landowners and only seized the land of a few peons, no one was apt to realize until too late that the "government" would own a large part of all the water sources. Then he would build dams and declare that the king was requiring a "usage tax" of all who used water originating from government owned lands. Taxes that would, in large part, find their way into his own pocket. But it must be accomplished slowly and carefully. No use in alarming the "frog" prematurely.**

**Rodríguez came out of his reverie to the relieved realization that the windbag had finally concluded his comments. With a final reminder that prisoner labor would be a use of resources much appreciated by his Majesty, the speaker thanked the other military men for coming and bid them a safe trip back to their posts. After a few insincere comments to the speaker about the significance of the information he had been given, Rodríguez found himself at last out the door. Deciding to get some refreshment before starting the long ride back to Los Ángeles, he went to a nearby tavern.**

**He casually gestured for the barmaid to bring him wine and watched silently as the wine was poured. It had occurred to him it would be a long time before he could realize any "taxes" from this new venture. He frowned as he drained his glass and started to signal again to the woman to refill it. However, at that moment, a tall, broad shouldered man walked over and set down his own glass and a nearly full bottle of wine on Rodriguez' table. **

**"Perdonamé, Capitán," the stranger said with a slight bow. "Would you mind if I join you at your table?"**

**"Do I know you, señor?" Rodríguez said as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.**

**"No, but I think you might find what I say interesting," the man said quietly.**

**Rodríguez eyed him silently for a moment. "Very well, señor. Have a seat. Now, what business do you have with me?" he finally said.**

**The stranger unhurriedly seated himself and took the time to light a cigar before turning and offering one to Rodríguez. Rodríguez shook his head and waved the cigar case away as he impatiently watched the man.**

**"I just thought a man such as you seem to be, señor, might like to make a bit of money on the side. I hear that as gracious as his Majesty is, his soldiers at arms are often poorly paid." The man leaned back and insolently exhaled a cloud of smoke.**

**"What is that to you, señor?" Rodríguez asked. "Who are you anyway?"**

**"My name is Vásquez, Carlos Vásquez."The older man squinted his eyes through his own cloud of smoke.**

**"I repeat, Señor Vásquez, what is that to you?" Rodríguez tensed, wondering what this scoundrel was up to.**

**"I could not help but notice that you were at the head of an escort of men being taken into the labor camp for the government construction," the stranger said, for the moment ignoring Rodríguez's first question. "A dozen men in that group, I believe. I do not suppose that the government pays you anything for each man you bring here, do they?" Vásquez raised a bushy dark eyebrow questioningly.**

**"I do not think I care for our conversation, señor," Rodríguez rose as if to walk away.**

**"You could have made nearly a thousand pesos on that lot, Capitán," the man continued quietly.**

**Rodríguez stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean, Vásquez?" he asked.**

**The older man merely removed his cigar from his mouth and silently examined it.**

**Rodríguez glanced around the room, and, seeing no one who would know him, walked back to his seat. He sank silently into his chair and waited for Vásquez to continue.**

**"I supply labor to certain mining interests in California, and also in Mexico, Señor...?"He looked up inquiringly.**

**"Rodríguez," the capitán supplied.**

**"Señor Rodríguez. I am always on the lookout for supplies of new workers. The ones I deliver have a way of, shall we say, wearing out rather quickly." Vásquez paused for a moment. "A business deal might help both of us, Capitán Rodríguez."**

**"What would I tell my superiors, Señor Vásquez?" Rodríguez muttered.**

**"That, mi amigo, would be your problem. Where is it that you hail from, Capitán?" the labor contractor inquired.**

**"Los Ángeles," Rodríguez replied, his mind already on the possibilities for making a profit. He was surprised when Vásquez suddenly shook his head and began to rise from the table.**

**"Oh, then I am sorry to have taken up your time. Perhaps if you are ever stationed somewhere else, you can think of my offer," Vásquez stated.**

**"Wait," the comandante exclaimed. "What is wrong with me being from Los Ángeles? My peons will work as well as anyone!" He reached out and stopped the businessman from leaving the table.**

**Vásquez looked at him as he sat back down. "I can tell you in one word, Capitán: Zorro!"**

**"What has Zorro got to do with me supplying you with workers?" Rodríguez asked.**

**"Let us just say the man has cost me money on a similar deal before," Vásquez explained.**

**"Suppose I could keep Zorro from being a problem. I can assure you that I shall very soon capture him and put him to death!" Rodríguez boasted.**

**The labor contractor threw back his head and laughed. "You and how many armies, Capitán? The lancers stationed there have hardly been what one would call successful. You are merely the latest in a long line of comandantes who proudly stated that intention at the beginning of their tour of duty in Los Ángeles. Some of those left California in chains, while others were buried here, Capitán. Whatever, all have failed at capturing the Fox, señor. What makes you think you are different, Capitán Rodríguez?"**

**"Perhaps others have not been as determined as I. Regardless, Señor Vásquez, what if I could guarantee delivery to you?" Rodríguez set his jaw stubbornly.**

**Vásquez looked at Rodríguez solemnly for a moment. "Are you prepared to pay a big price if you do not? The last men from the Los Ángeles area who told me that took the place of the workers they failed to deliver."**

**"What do I have to lose, señor? After all, I will not be the one delivering them to you personally." Rodríguez smiled coldly.**

**Vásquez blew out a cloud of smoke and laughed again. "Señor, you are a man after my own heart. To the success of our "business", Comandante Rodríguez!" He raised his glass in a toast. Without hesitation, Rodríguez raised his glass as well.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego smiled as he noticed Ania unconsciously reining Ventura back to remain beside him as he rode Paseo. There were so many little things that she seemed to do lately that betrayed her feelings. No doubt she thought she still hid it well, and perhaps to others, she did. Surely, nothing had been said verbally, and she was usually very careful to act before others as though they were no more than friends. However, he was no longer unaware of the effect he had on her, if he ever had been. She was even making a very determined effort to be civil to Rodríguez because he had asked her to. He doubted seriously that she would have been willing to do that for anyone else. Seeing how she felt about him filled him with a happiness that was hard to hide.**

**He realized that Ania was not the only one whose behavior might give away their feelings if they were examined closely. Hardly a day passed anymore that he did not seem to find some reason to ride out to Ania's rancho during the mid-day. He could not always be sure of being around each night when she was home, and, even when he was, the time between one night when he saw her and the next was becoming entirely too long. He had begun taking every opportunity to ride with her, either into the pueblo or, at rare times, on moonlight rides. At Rancho Valdéz, he often took a simple noon meal with her and her workers, and walked or sat with her during siesta time. If he came later, he went about with her as she went from one job to another. Sometimes it amazed him that she had taken so naturally to running a rancho and having workers look to her for help as well as direction in their tasks. He felt a pride as he watched her and saw the respect and trust those working for her had in her. He chuckled aloud at the thought.It was not as if he had anything to do with making her as she was and yet the pride was there.**

**Ania looked around, amused curiosity in her eyes. "What is so funny, Diego?" she asked.**

**"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking what a pleasant day this is for a ride," he said, sidestepping the question.“Why, even Bernardo seems to be enjoying the trip today, “ he commented.**

**Ania turned slightly in the saddle to glance at the mozo, whose presence generally kept tongues from wagging over the time she and Diego spent together.She smiled as Bernardo grinned at her.She laughed aloud as his horse appeared to nod its head, almost as if agreeing with Diego’s assessment of the day.Looking back at the young caballero, her green eyes seemed brighter in the sun's glow.But then, perhaps it was more a glow from within that lit up her eyes."Yes, this is a wonderful day for riding like this. However, it is getting warmer. I am sure the horses would appreciate a brief rest and a drink of water. What do you say we stop at that grove of trees at the edge of the ford ahead and give them a rest? I always love walking there, anyway."**

**"That sounds good," he said, smiling broadly.**

**Ania smiled back, still with a somewhat puzzled look in her eyes. Diego seemed to be in an odd, if obviously happy, mood today. She mentally shrugged. She realized that, whatever his mood, she enjoyed being with him.**

**As they dismounted under the trees, Bernardo took all the horses on down to the water's edge. Ania and Diego walked in the shade along the riverbank and talked.**

**The sight and sound of moving water were among the few things that Ania missed from West Florida and this spot along the river was a favorite stop for her on the way into Los Ángeles. She sighed as she paused for a moment to lean against a tree to look out over the rapids. This riverbank and the creek on Rancho Valdéz sometimes felt like links to her childhood. She stood thoughtfully watching a bird dive into the water after its food. It was very similar to the kingfishers of West Florida and seeing it brought back memories of playing and even swimming in the bayous running through their plantation. She began to laugh softly as she remembered the trouble she and her brothers had often gotten into.**

**"Looking at the water like this makes me almost wish it were deep enough to swim in," she said as she looked back at Diego, with a smile.**

**"Oh, you can swim?" Diego asked. This was something he had not known about her. He doubted that many of the women in the area could do so. It was a skill rarely needed in this arid region. "How did you learn? I mean, skirts would have a tendency to pull you down, would they not?"**

**Ania's face took on that mischievous look that he had come to love. "Who said anything about having skirts to get in the way?"**

**Diego looked at her in amused shock. "You can not mean...!" he exclaimed.**

**Ania's rich laugh rang out as she looked at his face. "Well, I was not quite that bold.I did keep my chemise on! But, I will admit that I invited a great deal of embarrassment in the name of keeping up with my brothers and, yes, if you are wondering, Luisa and my father skinned me alive whenever they discovered what I had done. However, I would go to almost any length to compete with my brothers. That competitiveness almost got me eaten by an alligator once."**

**"Why would you swim anywhere there were alligators?" Diego asked.**

**"Diego, I had never seen fresh water where the beasts did not live until I went to Spain," Ania explained. "If we were to swim, then the alligators came with the territory."**

**"Let me guess. You did this on a dare," Diego ventured.**

**"Oh, you are beginning to know me too well," Ania laughed. "I shall become a bore if I become predictable."**

**He merely smiled and shook his head. He was beginning to feel that she was predictable only in doing the unexpected and boring was a word that would never apply.**

**“We usually kept a watch for the alligators, but this day, Juan and I must have been too busy teasing each other to notice. We got careless. Juan had just swum to a small island in the middle of the bayou. I was making my usual comments about his being passed by a turtle or some such nonsense. Anyway, he said that I could not even get to the island, much less do so as quickly as he. Well, that was all it took. In I went. I struck out full speed, without pacing myself. I managed to turn back at the island but I was just about tired out. Suddenly, I realized that a "log" nearby had grown eyes." She shuddered dramatically at the thought.**

**"And I suppose Juan had to pull you out," Diego smiled, remembering the young man he had known only briefly.**

**Ania laughed and shook her head. "He may have wanted to, but, no, I remember many more times that Juan and I got each other into trouble than I do where he got me out of trouble. Felipe actually dove in and helped pull me out of the water before it could get to me. Felipe seemed to always be getting me out of tight spots." Her eyes grew distant as she thought about her eldest brother.**

**"Felipe? I do not think I've heard you speak much of him. Tell me about him." Diego requested, mindful of the grief with which Ania had only a short time before come to grips.**

**"Felipe was my oldest brother, my champion and protector when I was little, and later, too, even after he went to school in Spain. He was the only one of my brothers whom I got to see when I was there with my stepmother." Ania's voice took on a wistful note. "He died following a duel when I was nineteen."**

**"He must have been very special to you," Diego said. He was silent for a moment. "What university did he attend? I do not suppose he was there when I was."**

**To his relief, Ania shook off her sadness. "As a matter of fact, I believe he might have been. He attended the University of Madrid for four years. If you had attended any fencing exhibitions during the first year or so you were there, you might actually have seen him. He won quite a few tournaments." Ania here made a series of graceful movements as if fencing. "He had some rather unique moves, I am told. He is the one who taught me all I know...well, what little I know of fencing."**

**Diego's mind jumped back more than six years to his first year at the university as a younger student. He remembered an upper classman who had made quite a name for himself. "Felipe Valdéz y Córdoba!" he exclaimed. "However, he was usually known as Felipe Córdoba."**

**"Yes, that was how he would have been known," Ania replied in surprise. "He went by my mother's family name because he was in line for a royal title, marqués, inherited in her family. Did you know him?"**

**"Yes, I...," Diego changed what he was going to say in midthought. "I saw him do some brilliant fencing. It just never occurred to me that there was a connection to you." Diego realized that he had come very close to saying that he had actually fenced against her brother and been narrowly beaten. He had learned a great deal in the months and years following that match and some of the knowledge had come from watching Córdoba.**

**"Someday I want you to tell me all you can remember of him," Ania requested.**

**"You can count on it," Diego said. He watched Ania thoughtfully as she walked a little distance away. A feeling had been growing in him that he should tell her more, a lot more and not just about her brother. He longed to take her in his arms and kiss her, confessing what was in his heart. In the last couple of weeks, he had begun to actually believe that Rodríguez had turned his attention away from Ania. With Ania being more circumspect in her dealings with him, he felt a real hope that the danger had passed. If it was, well, that opened up a lot of possibilities. He remembered what his father had said about the strength there would be in a woman who could accept him, and his responsibilities, as he was. Diego smiled as he watched Ania. The more time he spent with her, the more sure he was that his father had been right about this. He knew what he saw when Ania looked at him as Diego and, happily, in recent weeks he had seen the same look in her eyes as she looked at him as Zorro. He wondered if she was concerned or confused as to what she could be feeling for him and for this rogue, Zorro. His smile deepened as he decided that perhaps the time had finally come to take her into his confidence, to clear up her confusion.**

**"Ania, come here," he said suddenly, in a surprisingly earnest tone.**

**Ania looked back at him, slightly puzzled. There was a note of seriousness that had not been there a moment before and she was unsure what had prompted it. She grinned mischievously, "Is that an order, señor?" She cocked her head teasingly.**

**Diego, laughing, reached out and caught her hand, pulling her back to his side. "Mujer, will you be headstrong with me?"**

**Ania's eyes shone with mischief, "Oh, I am afraid so, Señor de la Vega! Would you have me change?"**

**"Never!" he answered fervently. He pulled her into his arms, intending to kiss her.**

**Suddenly, a sound only slightly behind them intruded on the scene. Glancing back, they saw Bernardo leading the three horses toward them. He was studiously pretending to study the treetops above them, but it was not hard to guess that he realized what he had interrupted.**

**Ania tried to suppress a laugh. "Oh, Diego! You really must work on your timing of these things!" Slowly, reluctantly, she stepped back away from him.**

**He tried to hold an indignant expression on his face for a moment. "My timing?" he managed to get out before joining her in laughter.**

**"What was it you wanted, anyway?" Ania finally said.**

**Diego smiled ruefully as he shook his head. "Nothing that can not wait until later."**

**As Diego took his reins from his manservant, he cast him a slight scowl. "There is nothing wrong with my timing," he muttered just loud enough for Bernardo to hear. "But you, my friend, sorely need to better yours!"**

**Bernardo shrugged apologetically and was relieved as his patrón smiled, showing no real anger.**

**They continued on into Los Ángeles, the horses prancing and tossing their heads, reacting to their riders' high spirits.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 4](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter 1](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

**  
**

**Sergeant García sighed as he stopped to look over the parade yard where his men were performing maintenance chores. The weather had been drier and a good bit warmer than was usual for this time of year and that was not encouraging to the sergeant's mood. He thought longingly of being able to take the time for a glass of wine. However, as his pockets were just about as empty as they had ever been, going to the cantina would probably be a wasted effort, at least, until he could pay a little something on what he already owed there. With another sigh, the big man turned to walk back through the yard.**

**"Private Ramirez, do not forget to muck out that far stall," he ordered as the private stopped to lean on the pitchfork in his hand. The man frowned but obediently went back to work.**

**"Put a bit more plaster at the top there," García ordered a man who was smearing plaster over a large “Z” scratched into the adobe of a nearby wall. This mark had been on the wall for several weeks. White wash did not seem to cover it, as it could still be seen from certain angles. This symbol of the elusive fox infuriated the comandante each time he walked by and he had finally ordered that it be plastered over. This was not the first time the sergeant had had a similar job done. _If I had a peso for every “Z” we have removed, painted over, plastered over, or sewn up in the last three years, I would never have to borrow money again_ , he thought with a shake of his head. **

**He walked on to where Reyes sat cleaning tack. "Corporal," he instructed as he watched the man work, "put more saddle soap on that saddle and rub a bit harder."**

**"Why?" was Reyes' question.**

**"So that you will finish sooner, baboso!" García exclaimed in exasperation. "That is why."**

**"Why?" Reyes asked again.**

**"Why what?" García asked perplexed.**

**"Why should I finish sooner, Sergeant?" the corporal asked. "You will only tell me to get another one and clean it."**

**The big man just shook his head. Through the open gate, he caught sight of Diego, Ania, and Bernardo riding into the plaza. As he threw up his hand in greeting, he noted that all of them seemed to be in exceptionally happy moods. "Look at them, Corporal," he said with a sigh. "Ah, the life of the rich, not a care in the world. Even Bernardo is smiling." Sergeant García thought for a moment. "Bernardo is not rich. I wonder what he has to smile about."**

**"Humph!" Reyes exclaimed. "Probably because he is not cleaning tack right now."**

**García ignored the smaller man as he continued gazing after the happy group. Visions of sitting around a table in the cantina, enjoying the conversation of his young friend, not to mention the wine his friend so graciously provided, drifted in front of his eyes. _Hmmmm, Don Diego usually makes a stop at the tavern when he is in the pueblo. If the men put their minds to it, they could be finished soon and I might just happen to meet him there_ , García thought as he turned back to urging the men on with their tasks. "Remember the reward of a job well done," he encouraged them. **

**Reyes sighed as he looked toward a rack filled with saddles. "Yes, we work while you get the reward of drinking in the cantina."**

**"Well, I had thought of going there when Don Diego was there, for the conversation, of course," García admitted. "However, if I get a wee bit thirsty, I will not turn his wine down."**

**Reyes rolled his eyes. "Sergeant, when are you not thirsty when you are with Don Diego?"**

**García frowned at him again. "Corporal...the saddle!"**

**Reyes complied.**

**As it turned out, García's work was finished at about the same time as Diego's and Ania's errands were completed. He met them just as they started back across the plaza to the tavern. "Ah, Don Diego, Señorita Ania, it is good to see you,” he greeted them. “You, too, Little One," he said with a nod to Bernardo. "It is a fine day, is it not?"**

**"Sí, Sergeant, it is indeed! Come, join us in the tavern before we go home," Diego invited him with a bright smile.**

**"I really shouldn't, Don Diego, but if you insist..." García said.**

**"I do, my friend. I would be most insulted if you do not," Diego said.**

**As they entered the tavern, Bernardo went to stand at the bar, while the others proceeded to a table. Soon, the wine was poured and the three carried on an lively conversation. Once again, the mood of the two young people could be felt, even though García was not usually the most observant of people.**

**Diego looked around and then up at the balcony above them. "You know, I think I was sitting at this very table the first night that I saw you, Ania,” he said with a smile. “I will admit now that I was very much hoping that your father would allow you to come down to listen to the music."**

**"I definitely wished to, and for more than the music," Ania admitted with a flush that was almost a blush. "However, in West Florida, a lady just does not spend time in a cantina," Ania looked around thoughtfully. "It seems that a lot that was declared unladylike there is accepted with very little comment here. To tell the truth, I feel much more at home here in California than I ever did in Florida, as if I were born to be here. She glanced back at Diego, smiling into his eyes. “Life has changed a great deal since I came here, and much of it for the better."**

**"It has, indeed," Diego said simply as he looked at her meaningfully.**

**Ania’s smile grew even brighter.**

**"Señorita Ania," the tavern keeper said as he walked by on the way to another table. "There is a letter that came up from San Pedro for you today. Would you like me to bring it out to you?"**

**"A letter? I wonder from whom. No, señor, I will come for it in a moment when you are finished with what you are doing now,” Ania replied. “I imagine the letter has been on a ship for some months. A few more minutes will make little difference,"**

**A short while later, as the tavern keeper returned, Ania rose and followed him to the bar and was handed a thick parchment letter. She stood for a moment looking at it. Smiling, Diego sat toying with his glass as he watched Ania.**

**García had watched the both of them for the last few minutes. Just as Ania returned to the table, he turned to Diego and exclaimed, "Diego, it is good to see you so happy. Why, I do not believe I have seen you this happy since you took that trip to Monterey two years ago."**

**"Oh, Diego? What happened there?" Ania asked curiously.**

**Diego paused for a moment as though considering something. Then he shrugged, "It is a long story and not so important now. What is important is what is in your letter. I hope it is good news." He really saw no reason to bring up Monterey and the past now. He had fond memories of his stay there, but had long since come to believe that things had worked out for the best. He was surer of that now, than ever.**

**Ania looked at him questioningly for a minute, then back down at the letter. "It is from my friend, Antonia Velasco. We had promised to write each other. I wrote her last about six months ago, so she has a lot of questions about what was happening then." She laughed. "I shall be able to make quite an entertaining narrative when I answer her. She and I used to go "adventuring", as she called it."**

**"Someone you grew up with?" Diego asked. "I did not realize there were any other girls close to you then. You haven't mentioned her."**

**"Oh, we were very close. However, her parents limited the time we spent together as we got older. I was considered a bad influence, I am afraid," Ania made a face at the comment and then grinned again. "The fact was, however, that she was just as anxious to try new, and forbidden, things as I was. Only, she was always much more contrite than I whenever our mischief was discovered. I always felt that our adventures were worth the trouble we caused. Contrite I was not!” she laughed at her memories. “Antonia is married now and has two children already, but we still try to write from time to time. In addition to her questions as to how I am surviving on my own, she wrote to tell me she is sending me something soon."**

**"What is that? I mean, if you do not mind me asking," García asked.**

**"Tea, Sergeant!" Ania said happily. "I have been out of tea for a while now and have almost gotten used to chocolate with breakfast. I happened to mention in my last letter that I would soon be out with little prospect to get more. It seems so much harder to get here than there. It will be wonderful to have some again."**

**As she glanced through the open tavern door, the conversation was suddenly interrupted. Approaching the cuartel gate across the plaza from them, she could see Brisa Mería and her children. Knowing the woman's health, Ania was alarmed for her.**

**"Diego," she cried, as she rose from the table and headed for the door. "There is Brisa! What in the world is she doing here? She should be home resting."**

**"One moment, Ania," Diego said, pausing only long enough to place the pesos for the wine on the table before he rose to follow her.**

**Sergeant García quickly drained his own glass and then slyly looked around before switching his glass for Ania's abandoned full one. _Surely, it would not be right to waste such good wine!_ he justified to himself. He drank that one and, not seeing any more wine to rescue from being wasted, went out to see what was so important. **

**Ania covered the distance between the cantina and Brisa's cart with a rapid stride that betrayed her concern. "Hola, Brisa!" she called as soon as she was within hailing distance. "Que pasa? Why are you taking such a chance jarring yourself around in that cart?"**

**"Patrona, please, you must help us!" Brisa cried. The desperate look on her face accentuated her palenessas she looked in Ania's direction. Pepe, dark eyes full of fear, was for once silent as he sat in the back of the cart minding his younger brothers and sister. **

**"Brisa, calm yourself. Of course, I will help you if I can. What is the problem?" Ania said soothingly as Diego walked up beside her.**

**"Oh, patrona, they have recaptured Manolito. A friend told me that they had brought him here. Señorita Ania, someone has got to help him. After he got away before, Capitán Rodríguez declared him an outlaw and I do not trust the comandante to treat him fairly. He has killed men for less than Manolito said and since he joined that group of fugitives in the hills, Manolito has given him more reason to think he needs to learn a lesson." Brisa rung her hands in agitation, "I must see that Mano is all right!"**

**Diego reached quickly to help her as she awkwardly started to climb down from the seat of the cart. "Brisa," he said in a calm voice, "I am sure the comandante will not be overly harsh. Capitán Rodríguez is not always the monster he may sometimes seem."**

**Brisa merely shook her head worriedly and hurried into the cuartel gate.**

**They were met at the gate by a guard. "Halt. State your business," he demanded of the woman.**

**"I wish to see Manolito Mería," Brisa stated, head held high.**

**"No one is allowed to see any of the prisoners today," he stated.**

**"What is the problem, Private? This is the man's wife. Let her through," García demanded as he walked up.**

**"I am sorry, Sergeant, but Capitán Rodríguez just gave the order that no one was to be admitted to the prisoners' area," the young soldier replied respectfully.**

**García looked at the man and considered things. "I am sorry, Señora Mería. If the capitán gave the order, it must be followed." He shrugged helplessly.**

**Brisa's shoulders drooped dejectedly and she suddenly became weak. Ania and Diego both helped her back to a bench in the shade against a nearby wall.**

**"It will be all right, Brisa," Ania reassured her. "Diego and I will go see if we can talk to the comandante, will we not, Diego?"**

**"Of course," Diego replied. "We will see if Capitán Rodríguez will listen to reason in Manolito's case." Then he looked at Ania. "Ania, may I speak with you a moment, please?"**

**After walking a bit away from Brisa, Diego turned and said, "Ania, it might not be such a good idea for you to try to talk to Rodríguez about this."**

**"I have got to, Diego. Manolito and Brisa need help. They are my people. How can I not help?" Ania insisted.**

**"Oh, I know someone needs to help them. I will do that for you," Diego offered.**

**"I can not let you take all the responsibility for them yourself." Ania shook her head insistently. "I must do what I should for them, regardless of his feelings against me. Perhaps he would dare to ignore what I say by myself, but if you are with me… Well, surely he will listen to a de la Vega. Still I owe it to them to be there too."**

**"Very well. We will both go then. Only let me do most of the talking," Diego held Ania's eyes with his own. "Just promise me one thing. Do not lose your temper with him and, by all that is holy, keep your words under control. You will be safer and, in the long run, it will be more likely to help Manolito as well."**

**Touched by his concern, Ania smiled slightly and nodded her agreement. "I will remember my promise, Diego." Raising her head high, Ania turned toward the cuartel.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the comandante's gruff "pasé", Diego opened the door, allowing Ania to go ahead of him. She had a look of polite dignity on her face, with eyes demurely downcast.**

**Rodríguez looked up from his paperwork with a scowl. Since one of the Rancho Valdéz workers had been arrested recently, he could well imagine what this visit was about. No doubt he was in for more of her acid tongue. To his surprise, young de la Vega spoke up first.**

**"Buenas tardes, Capitán Rodríguez. There is a matter that we wish to discuss with you if it is convenient," Diego began politely.**

**Rodríguez cast a scowl at the uncharacteristically quiet señorita. "I assume that the matter you wish to discuss is this Mería man."**

**"Sí, Capitán. I know that there are fines to be paid. I would like to pay them for my worker,” Ania declared quietly. “Manolito perhaps let his mouth run away with him, but he is a good man, señor, and I am sure he will give you no more trouble."**

**"No, I am sure he will not," Rodriquez said shortly. "The man needs to learn his place and learn it he shall."**

**"Surely, he will have learned a lesson by now, Capitán," Diego insisted. "He has twice now known the hospitality of your jail. That should be quite a sobering experience. Come, Señor, give the man another chance. After all, his crime was hardly more than that of allowing wine to cause his tongue to move faster than his good sense."**

**Rodríguez silently scowled up at him.**

**"Surely, Capitán, you can be a man of mercy, if not for the man's own sake, for his wife," Ania said. "She is not well and will soon need her husband by her side." Her voice was calm and rational, yet barely hid the anger she felt.**

**"Mercy, Señorita Valdéz, is the providence of priests, not soldiers," he stated, looking at her coldly.**

**For a moment, Ania's eyes blazed and Rodríguez had no doubt that she would attempt to give him a piece of her mind, which she could ill afford to lose. He was surprised to see her glance quickly at her escort, press her lips together in silence, and, then look downward at the floor. When she looked up again, the anger was veiled. She looked at de la Vega again, as if to turn things over to him. As Rodríguez considered Ania, he caught a glimpse of the hacendado giving her a quick smile and the merest wink. _Oh-ho_! Rodríguez thought. _So young de la Vega holds her on a short rein now. Interesting. I wonder just what this relationship is_. **

**He thought of the fact that the señorita had lived at the de la Vega hacienda for a long time now and imagined possibilities for all sorts of things. She had, after all, never employed a dueña. Yet, even as he thought of it, he discarded the idea. Not because he gave the fiery señorita credit for it, but because of the de la Vegas' reputation as upstanding gentlemen. Weak and lazy Diego de la Vega may be, but he had never been one known to dally with the ladies in an improper manner. Proper or not, this development must be watched. Both the de la Vegas and this accursed woman had been a thorn in his side for long enough. A closer alliance between Valdéz and de la Vega would not be something that bode well for him.**

**Rodríguez realized that he had been staring at the young woman disapprovingly for quite some time and pulled his eyes back to the hacendado. He turned to find that Diego was, in turn, watching him closely with concern. He shrugged and smiled in what he hoped was a disarming manner. "Well, the argument is useless now, at any rate," he admitted. "The man is no longer here."**

**"What do you mean "no longer here", Comandante?" de la Vega exclaimed.**

**"What have you done with him, Capitán Rodríguez?" Ania demanded. Her hands were clenched in an effort to control the anger that once again lit up her eyes.**

**"I have sent him somewhere where he can contemplate his "lesson" as he does productive work for His Majesty. As a carpenter, I am sure he will be of much help in San Juan Capistrano. If he works well, perhaps he will be allowed to come home in a few months," Rodríguez announced quietly.**

**Ania sprang to her feet. Before she could speak, Diego reached out and took her arm. She said nothing, but remained glaring at the capitán. Rodríguez stood, meeting her anger with a look that said much of what he felt about her. As he looked back at Diego, Rodríguez noticed the tightly clenched muscles in the young man's jaw and realized that this seemingly passive weakling did, indeed, have a temper as well, not that he would do anything about it. After all, dueling, he had been heard to say, was not a logical way to handle problems.**

**Rodríguez gave in to the urge to smile triumphantly at them. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to," he declared.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego stood quietly by as Ania comforted Brisa after they had broken the news of Manolito's work sentence to her. Weak as Brisa was, she had nearly fallen to pieces at the news.**

**Ania's eyes were worried as she turned to him, "Diego, I think I had better make sure Brisa gets home safely and has no ill effects from all this."**

**Diego nodded. "You are probably right. We will all go." He turned and gestured to Bernardo to tie his horse to the back of Brisa's cart and drive it for her, as he helped Ania get the woman into a comfortable position in the back. Ania rode beside the wagon on Ventura, keeping a close eye on the weeping woman.**

**He himself rode behind them with his head bent in thought. One thing had become abundantly clear during their discussion with the comandante. He had clearly seen that he had been terribly mistaken when he had dreamed that the danger to Ania had passed. Rodríguez hated her as much as ever. While the fear of Zorro may keep him from attempting to harm her for now, given the chance, he would pounce like a mountain lion to the attack. Diego sadly realized that making her a part of his life, and by that, of Zorro's, he would still be increasing that danger to her. He knew this must be avoided at all costs. Diego sighed as he followed them to Brisa's casa. Truly, he felt as if the sun had lost its brightness.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 5](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter 1](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

**_Anvil of Iron_**

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Five  
  
  
  
**

**Diego de la Vega tried to concentrate on the fencing exercises he had set for himself. The lamplight flashed along the length of the blade as it swished through the air. He ran through a precise series of movements designed to keep his muscles strong, flexible and ready to respond in any way necessary to dominate Zorro's opponents. Concentration was not coming as easily as usual for him.**

**He had, over the last few days, tried to become less involved with Ania, not because it was what he wished to do, but because he felt it was the best thing for her. It was proving to be both more difficult and more painful than he had imagined. They both seemed to have stepped over a line where their feelings were in control and both had begun to acknowledge the extent of those feelings, even if no commitment had been discussed. Those feelings seemed to be like the genie in "Arabian Nights", once released almost impossible to put back into the bottle.**

**It had not helped matters that his father had gone on a cattle-buying trip to Don Natan de Avilés' hacienda, just north of Santa Barbara.While Don Alejandro had been looking forward to the trip as a time to renew old friendships, as well as to conduct business, it had left Diego with more time alone with Ania than he truly wished just now.As one would expect knowing Ania, she was not one to quietly let the closeness which had grown between them slip away without fighting for it. Her questions and the hurt he had so clearly caused her was very hard to take.**

**He executed a forceful ballista and lunge as he thought about the struggle of the first day or so after he had come to his decision of what he must do. He had played his part well as Ania came to supper the night after their excursion into Los Ángeles. He had seemed distant and preoccupied, all but uninterested in Ania or her activities. Watching the expression in Ania's lovely green eyes go from surprise, to puzzlement, to hurt over the next few days had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. The only time in recent years to compare had been the turmoil in his relationship with his father during the first year he had been back from Spain. Don Alejandro had made no secret of his puzzlement and disappointment in the spirited son he had sent off only to have return a seemingly weak, bookish pacifist.**

**After the first couple of days, Ania had had less to say, but her emotions were just as clear. The last two nights she had taken her supper in her room, although he did not think she had really eaten. He had heard Crescensia scolding Ania in a motherly way that she must eat more. Ania had merely closed her door without a word. Ania was once again gone for extended lengths of time, riding Ventura fast and hard across her land, although she was perhaps more mindful of Ventura's safety than she had once been. When he did chance to see her, it was with the facade of the cool dispassionate ranchera she had so often seemed when she had been holding her grief inside over the loss of her father and brother. Others perhaps thought this was the real Ania, cool, self-confident, in control, but he knew better. The facade was a wall that he had once prayed that Ania would drop so that he could get to know her better. Now he, himself, was responsible for that wall going back up. The sword whistled through the air again as he executed a series of sudden decisive movements ending with an unusual backhand movement which would more than likely have ended any opponent's resistance.**

**A vision of Ania as she had been on the bank of the river the other day appeared in his mind. He ached as he remembered how happy they had both been. A wave of self-directed anger swept over him as he realized just how far this situation was from what either of them wanted.**

**Why could nothing be simple for him and those he loved? Had he truly traded any chance of personal happiness for the ability to help the people of California? He straightened up and gave up any pretense of practice as he tossed his sword onto the tabletop nearby. "Dios mío! What a mess!" he said aloud.**

**Only then did he realize that Bernardo was standing quietly against the back wall watching him with a look of concern in his dark eyes.**

**Diego tried to put a good face on things. "Come, Bernardo," he said with a smile. "I seem to need a good workout. Get your sword and let us have a friendly match. You are getting good enough to give even Zorro a bit of practice." He was surprised when Bernardo just shook his head.**

**'You,' Bernardo gestured, 'already have an opponent!'**

**"A rival? An opponent?" Diego asked, correctly guessing the word but not the meaning behind the gesture.**

**Bernardo gestured at Diego to indicate 'you' and then mimed fencing or fighting and then pointed at Diego's chest at heart level.**

**Diego realized that Bernardo did, indeed, know him well. "I am fighting myself, my own heart?" He walked over to the table and toyed with the sword as it lay reflecting the lamplight. "Yes, I guess I am." Diego sighed and leaned wearily against the tunnel wall. He shook his head. "Bernardo, things just seem so crazy. Sometimes it seems that instead of my inventing and controlling Zorro, things are just the opposite. Zorro has become the master here. There is one thing that I want more than any other now and, yet, that is the one thing I dare not do. "**

**Bernardo gestured again at Diego and then made a circular motion in front of his mouth to indicate talking. He then made his gesture for Ania.**

**"You, like Father, think I should talk to her about all this?" Diego spread his arms wide to indicate the cave and by inference, his secret. "How can I do that, Bernardo? What if I did and then something happened?Say I was caught.Could you protect her from Rodríguez?"**

**Bernardo thought for a minute, taking Diego's question seriously. Finally, he nodded and then gave a small shrug. His face showed uncertainty, but as he nodded again, it was clear that, should it come to that, he would try his best to do just that.**

**Diego placed his hand on Bernardo's shoulder. "Yes, my friend, I know I could trust you to try to help her if she needed it and I could not, but you are wise to be uncertain of being able to do so." Diego looked troubled. "As long as she remains here, in this house, Rodríguez would be quick to decide that she had taken part in all this too, if he ever discovers our little game." He walked back over to the table. "It is better this way. Soon she will move into her own hacienda and as long as we are not involved, she will be safer."**

**Bernardo looked at his young patrón and shook his head. Diego was leaving something out of the equation. He thought for a moment. What he had to say was a hard concept to put into words, much less gesture. Finally, he held out his hands, each with fingers folded so that the hands were different. Then he made a show of looking at each and apparently choosing one over the other. He gestured the sign for Ania and then looked at Diego.**

**"You think she ought to have the choice?" Diego asked.**

**Bernardo nodded yes and continued gesturing. 'There is strength in this one,' he indicated. He joined his hands. 'Together, you will be stronger!'**

**Diego's voice took on a bitter quality. "Yes, we would be stronger, right up until the minute I get her killed." He shook his head and then pushed an unruly lock of hair away from his forehead.**

**Bernardo gestured again. 'Think about it,' he indicated.**

**"Oh, I'll think about it. I doubt I'll think about much else for a long time," Diego said as he picked up his jacket and prepared to leave. He sighed. "A very long time."**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania walked among the vines of the vineyard. To all appearances, she was inspecting the vines to keep track of the new growth. In actuality, her mind was far from the mundane chores that she must do.**

**_What went wrong_? she asked herself for the hundredth time in the last five days. _What did I do_? It rarely occurred to Ania that the problem might not have been with her.**

**Even as much hatred as she harbored against her stepmother, many of the things she had taught, or rather, beaten into Ania at the age of fourteen to sixteen years old had stuck with her into adulthood. Pointing out faults in Ania's personality had been a day-by-day, continual ritual. Leya Montoya y Valdéz harped continually on the fact that no man would put up with Ania's headstrong ways or her wild spirit. She had been determined that Ania would learn to be demure and obedient, subservient to whatever needed to be done to advance the family's alliances, and not incidentally, enable her stepmother to achieve her own personal agenda. Ania had balked at changing one iota beyond what she had to in order to survive. She never told her father of the beatings, but when Miguel Valdéz was with them in Spain for a short time when she was almost sixteen, she convinced him that she would kill either herself or the bridegroom if she were ever forced to wed a man of her stepmother's choosing. Appalled, her father had ordered that his wife could not legally arrange a marriage for Ania without him, unless Ania herself requested the union. Since Miguel had to return to Florida, Ania knew that she had won on this issue. She paid a heavy price for that victory after Miguel sailed again for Florida.**

**One would have thought that nothing Leya had said would have bothered Ania, and very little did until now. She had vowed to only wed for love. Traumatized by some of the events she had gone through, that emotion seemed to be impossible for her, even after her return to West Florida. Surprisingly, since coming to California, that had all changed... She had truly fallen in love. Now she could not help but wonder if her stepmother was right. Could Diego not want her because she was not ladylike enough? Would he have loved her if she had been more dependent on him? It had not seemed important before. Things here in California were so different anyway. Why had he turned against her now?**

**She had tried to talk to him about this. Without ever using the word ‘love’, she had confronted him with her impression that she had meant more to him, that they might actually have a chance to become even closer in the future. She had insisted that her impression had been based on his actions toward her, not from her own imagination.**

**Diego had pretended that there was nothing to discuss, calling her friend and no more.**

**Confused and hurt, Ania had tried to demand that he be honest with her. Diego had walked out on her, not once but twice, before she had retreated to her room in agony. She searched her heart for answers to the questions haunting her mind. How could this have happened? Surely, there was some way to reach Diego’s heart.She had even thought of coming out and saying that she knew about who he was. _But what is the point in that?_ she asked herself. _Am I trying to force him to have some feeling for me that really is not there?No, that is too much like begging.Such things are beneath both of us._ _I will die before I begged any man to care for me!_ As she wept in her room, she remembered Luisa admonishing all of them to be strong. "Remember who you are," she would say. "The blood that runs in your veins is Valdéz blood, as fine a lineage and name as any in Spain. A Valdéz does not crawl. While they are concerned for others, they bow to no one. You carry yourselves with honor. Do not take offense without good cause, but when cause is given, avenge it swiftly. If one takes offense because of you, do not be slow to make amends. If the offended one will accept no amends, raise your head proudly and go about your business. It will be their loss, not yours!"**

**_Raise your head proudly_... Ania thought dismally. _That is what I will do. I must not show weakness_! So here she was, apparently carrying on life as usual. However, there was no longer any joy to it.**

**Ania looked down and noticed that Pepe was watching her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Pepe, did you say something?" she asked.**

**"Are you sick, patróna?" the young boy asked looking closely at her.**

**"Oh, no," Ania assured him. "I am fine. Why do you ask?"**

**"You do not seem fine, Señorita Ania. You look like my mother when she talks about my father and she is sick," Pepe said innocently. "Mamá says her heart is sick. Your heart is not sick, is it?"**

**"Such an idea!" Ania declared. "Your Mamá is missing your father. Now who would I miss? My heart is quite healthy, I assure you." She tried to smile as she usually would, but was not sure if she succeeded. She turned to the vines again.**

**Pepe merely looked at her and then dashed off. A few minutes later, he was back with a branch of early orange blossoms in his hand. "Here, Señorita Ania. These are for you. Mamá says it always makes her feel better when I bring her some of these. Maybe they will help you too."**

**_Oh, muchacho, if only it were that easy_ , Ania thought. Never the less, she smiled down at the little boy. "That is very sweet of you, Pepe. Gracias! Why not take some to your Mamá now?" She tousled his hair affectionately. Pepe, grinning from ear to ear, ran off to do just that.**

**Ania sniffed the blossoms absently. She did feel a little better. Perhaps she should tell Brisa about her son's thoughtfulness. Maybe it would give her a lift as well. Ania turned and walked briskly back up the steps going up the terraced sides of the plateau and into the hacienda.**

**Saying that she felt a bit better of late, Brisa had asked Ania for any light work or craft she could do for her. Knowing that Brisa painted beautiful designs on pottery, Ania quickly put her to painting a border decorating the wall of the patio. The section she was painting was low enough for her to sit as she painted.**

**Ania was puzzled to find that Brisa was not on the patio. She walked on through the hacienda looking for her. Finally, she heard Brisa's voice coming from a room just off the kitchen. As she walked toward the door, Ania stopped in surprise, for Brisa was not alone. Ania heard a voice she recognized as Manolito Mería's. _He is on forced work detail in San Juan Capistrano. What is he doing here_? she wondered. Quickly pushing the door open, Ania entered the room and was startled as Manolito spun toward her in a slight crouch, a knife clutched in his hand. "You would kill me, Manolito?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.**

**Manolito relaxed enough to rise from the fighting stance, but still kept the knife handy. "I did not realize it was you, patróna! I cannot allow myself to be taken again."**

**"Was San Juan Capistano so terrible, Manolito, that you would kill to keep from going back there?" Ania asked quietly.**

**"Not perhaps San Juan, patróna, but that was not where we were being taken," the ragged man stated.**

**"But that is what you were sentenced to and what the capitán said," Ania said in a puzzled tone.**

**"Patróna, we were being taken to a mine in México. I got away and came back. I have heard of the mines, Señorita Ania. One does not live to return from them," Manolito looked at his wife. "I had to come back.I was needed here."**

**Ania quickly pushed the door shut. "Manolito, please, tell me everything you saw or heard about how this came about. Then we will see if we cannot come up with a plan to help you."**

**Seeing that she was not going to turn him in, Manolito put his knife down and began telling everything he could remember about the mines and a man named Vásquez.**

**Ania's mind raced as she tried to figure out what must be done. No doubt, if Rodríguez ever recaptured Manolito, he would be a dead man. Rodríguez could not afford for anyone to know about this deal with Vásquez. With the government wanting all the prisoners for their own work detail, it was a sure bet that this was not legitimate. It would be just another of the capitán's plots to make money. "You wait here," she finally told Manolito. "I will find you something to eat and then we will talk more. Only, please," she reminded them, "keep your voices down. You do not want others to hear you as I did." Ania left and made her way to the shelter that served as a cooking area, thinking furiously of what to do.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego sat on Paseo, looking down the valley at Ania's hacienda. Having given the horse its head as he rode with his mind on other things, he was vaguely surprised to find himself here. He should not have come, but really was not too surprised. It was, after all, where he truly wanted to be. He knew he should turn around and leave but...."Oh, the devil take it!" he finally exclaimed and urged Paseo on down the trail. He would play it by ear as to why he had come. He must hide his feelings, but just seeing Ania would surely ease his heart.**

**Ania walked calmly into the cooking shelter and ordered the women to load a bag with such supplies as they had that would keep several days. "I am sending one of the men to Santa Barbara to buy a bull," she lied. "He will need rations for several days. Please see that a couple of canteens are filled with good water for him as well."**

**As she walked back up to the patio with the loaded saddle bags, she heard what could only be Diego's voice asking a servant where she could be found. Pushing the gate open quickly and stepping through, her eyes immediately flew to his face. For just the merest instant when he first saw her, the old look was back in his eyes, a look of joy at the sight of her. Then, coolness took its place. Ania wondered if she had imagined the first look and prayed desperately that she had not. She composed her face as well as she could. "Diego," she finally got out, "I am glad you have come. I have a problem with which I need your help."**

**"Oh, does it pertain to the irrigation system that you wanted me to look over?" Diego asked. "That is what I have come to do. If the spring rains do not continue long enough, you will need that system."**

**"Well, that is one thing I want to discuss. Come. It will be easier to show you my problem than to tell you," Ania sounded unemotional.Her hands were clasped in front of her and her eyes gave nothing of her feelings away.**

**Diego hesitated for a moment, and then followed her inside.**

**Without another word, Ania led him to the small room, and after being sure no one was watching them, took him inside to hear Manolito's story. Ania watched Diego as the carpenter told of Rodríguez's plan. The expression in Diego's eyes seemed different somehow, more like the look in Zorro's eyes, now that she knew what to look for.**

**As Manolito finished his story, Ania drew Diego aside and said, "I am afraid that Rodríguez will kill Manolito if he catches him after this. I have food packed for him. I want to tell him to leave here, but I do not know where to send him."**

**"I have an idea," he said. Walking back to the other man and woman, he directed Manolito, "My father is now at the Rancho de Avilés, in Santa Barbara. Go to him. Tell him that I sent you. Speak to no one else of what you have seen for now. Until this passes, it would be safer to use another name. Father will know someone there who will hire you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of money. "Take this to help you get established."**

**"I will help Brisa, and as soon as she is able, I will help her and the children join you there," Ania added. "Take the horse that is beside the back gate of the vineyard, as well."**

**Taking the money and the supplies, Manolito kissed Brisa and hugged her tightly. He then eased out the door and, avoiding the other people around, he quickly did as he was advised.**

**Shortly thereafter, Diego made excuses for having to leave so soon and without actually looking at the irrigation system. "I just remembered something that must be done immediately," he explained.**

**"I am not surprised," Ania said with a touch of bitterness. Then she bit her tongue. Zorro needed to be about his business. Surely that was the real reason for his leaving.Not even her feelings should get in the way. "I understand how that could happen." Diego looked away and did not meet her eyes.**

**Ania watched him ride away knowing that the one person in all California who might be able to stop this situation now knew about it. Whatever he did or did not feel for her, she could trust Zorro to do what needed doing. Sighing, Ania said a prayer for his safety and quietly walked back inside the hacienda.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 6](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil6.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**Chapter Six  
**   
  


**Zorro found it almost ridiculously easy to get into the office of the new prison building. Granted, the building was not yet complete. However, he figured it would, more than likely, still be easy to get into it even when it was finished. Guard posts and all seemed to be designed with only the idea of keeping prisoners in, not curious passersby out. Zorro smiled at the irony of that. Who but he would be contrary enough to want to break into a prison?**

**After riding most of the evening and part of the night, he had hidden on a rocky hillside and watched the area until he felt he knew where and how many guards there were. The layout was predictable enough that within minutes of starting to look for the office, he was leafing through records detailing when and how many men had come from each of the pueblos surrounding San Juan Capistrano. He soon found the information for which he was searching. He knew of five times when prisoners had been sent from Los Ángeles. According to the records, they had received only three of those five groups of workers. Apparently, the other two groups had gone elsewhere, probably México, based on what Manolito Mería had to say. That meant that possibly as many as twenty men had been sent to the mines already.**

**If it had been conducted in a legal manner, there would have been little Zorro could have done about it, distasteful though it was. However, Rodríguez had actually done him a favor. By doing it secretly and for his own enrichment, Rodríguez had left him an opening. It was just about time for Rodríguez’s partner, Vásquez, to see more than Zorro's back as he led him and his men on a wild goose chase. It was time for them to meet face to face. Perhaps Señor Vásquez could be shown that Los Ángeles was not such a good source of slaves for the mines after all. He would watch for other groups being sent out and follow them to wherever the men were being transferred.**

**Midmorning found him back in the vicinity of Los Ángeles and anxious to return home. Since daybreak, he had been taking more care in watching for followers and frequently stopped to watch the road ahead and behind him. Not far out of the pueblo, Zorro spotted a lone horseman riding away from town. As he got closer to his hiding place, Zorro recognized Rodríguez as the rider. _Now, where is that scoundrel going and alone yet_? Zorro wondered. "Well, Tornado, let us see where our greedy friend leads us?" he said as he directed the stallion on a parallel path with the rider in the distance.**

**Rodríguez rode onward for several miles before coming to a small adobe house. The house appeared to have been abandoned only recently. On the door was tacked a notice that the premises were now the property of the government for nonpayment of taxes.**

**The capitán tied his horse to a post and smirked at the sign as he walked around to the side of the house. _How convenient a raise in taxes can be_ , he thought. He continued past the house to the base of a long rocky ridge. To the left of the rock face, there was a clear, cool spring that flowed with a pleasing babble from the ground. _Yes_ , Rodríguez told himself, _this will be easy to control not far below this point_. He stood, hands on hips, with his back to the ridge.**

**Zorro, by his parallel path, had come to the sloping back of the ridge. Removing his cape as he looked at the bushy slope, he dismounted. Leaving Tornado ground tied, he eased up to the top until he was right above where Rodríguez stood. He then considered what he should do.**

**It occurred to him how much simpler things would be if not for Rodríguez. He thought of Ania and of all the harm this man had already done. He thought of the men who were probably even now in the mines in México. Retribution would be a simple matter of his fighting Rodríguez and killing him here and now. _Simple_? he thought. _Perhaps too simple_.**

**In the past, he had killed only when the situation demanded it. He was not sure if the situation did now. Rodríguez was no immediate threat. Zorro had as yet only a suspicion of what Rodríguez wanted with the land. He could deal with the selling of the men by confronting Vásquez, and Rodríguez's fear still seemed to be sufficient to protect Ania.**

**Zorro realized that he was now standing with his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword. Yes, he realized he would definitely like to get rid of this man. And that desire, in and of itself, was its own warning. _Would not going into this fight with the intention of killing him still amount to murder, no matter how clearly the scoundrel deserves to die? I would be no better than he if I acted on this. Would the ends truly justify the means or would I just be doing it for my own purposes_? he wondered. _For my own soul, I must not do this_. He forced his hands to relax and continued to watch Rodríguez as he studied the area around the spring. _If it is meant to be, then the opportunity will present itself in a fair fight. Next time I will not disarm him. I will deal with the vermin as he needs to be dealt with_ , he vowed.**

**Rodríguez began to get a odd feeling, as if he were not alone. Nervously, he looked back toward the house. _I must be imagining things_ , he thought uneasily. Suddenly there was a soft sound just above and behind him. Whirling, he caught sight of Zorro standing casually on a ledge about five feet above him. Quickly, he reached for the pistol on his belt. Even before he could level it at the outlaw, the tip of a black whip had wrapped around the gun and jerked it from his hand. As it did so, the end of the whip lashed his hand, causing it to burn like fire and leaving a dark welt. Rodríguez, nevertheless, fumbled for his sword and stood prepared to do battle. Zorro merely watched him silently.**

**"Planning to do some farming, Capitán Rodríguez?" Zorro finally asked quietly.**

**"What I do is no business of yours, outlaw," the capitán growled.**

**"Anything you do that affects my people concerns me," the man in black replied. His eyes were cold as he watched the soldier. He calmly propped his foot up on a boulder and rested his arm on his knee as he observed Rodríguez’s search for a way up to the top of the ridge. The ridge being undercut at this point, he found no way up without going far around to the side. He remained glaring up at Zorro.**

**"Come down, coward," Rodríguez challenged. "Let us finish this thing."**

**To the soldier's extreme irritation, the outlaw threw back his head and laughed disdainfully. "Capitán, have I not beaten you often enough?" he laughed. "Shall I take your sword and put your backside in the dust yet again?"**

**"Coward! Come down and fight!" Rodríguez yelled.**

**"Do not tempt me too much, señor, for I have already decided that the next time we duel, I will not simply relieve you of your sword, but perhaps also of your life, Rodríguez.I would not hurry our match if I were you."Zorro's voice was quiet but carried eerily in the morning air.**

**Something about the outlaw's eyes or manner made Rodríguez realize that this was no idle threat. The stakes in their bitter rivalry had just been raised.**

**"Whatever your plans for this land, Capitán, I would make sure they do not include endangering the people of the area or trying to cheat them out of their rights, water or otherwise." Zorro straightened up as he started to turn away. "You have been given fair warning, Capitán.I would take heed, if I were you." As the soldier yelled at him from below, the outlaw turned and calmly walked away. Presently, the sound of a galloping horse could be heard fading toward Los Ángeles as Rodríguez stood clutching his sword with his injured hand.**

**Rodríguez cursed loudly and continued to yell, "Zorro, I will be the one to win someday. You will see, you have underestimated me.Someday you will see!With your dying breath, you will see that I am more than your match!" Yet, even as he said this, much to his shame, he was filled with a sense of relief that there had been distance between them.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania pushed the plate back further on her desk and got up to pace the floor again. She was dying to know what had been discovered about Rodríguez's new scheme. A few minutes ago, she had heard a faint click that she had decided was the sound of a latch either opening or closing somewhere behind the wall that ran behind the head of her bed. She could always hear the click better when she was leaning against the headboard itself. She did not know yet where they were, but she was sure there were secret doors and passages in this house. She assumed that, since Diego would have to have a way to come and go as Zorro, there would be one in his room, but that could not be all. There were times she had heard him speaking downstairs, yet when she went into the sala or library, she had been unable to find him. The last few days she had not had the heart to continue her investigation. She had too much to deal with concerning Diego to be concerned about Zorro right now. However, this thing with Manolito had her worried. She wished she could just come right out and ask Diego what he found out. She thought about doing just that, and bringing the matter of his secret into the open, but realized that it might be some time before she even saw Diego. She had noticed that Diego had been gone ever since she had gotten back from Rancho Valdéz last evening. She would bet that he had gone out to investigate Manolito's story as soon as he left her at the rancho yesterday. If he had gone all the way to San Juan Capistrano and back, he would only now have been returning. That was probably what the click was that she heard. If that were so, then he would be in great need of sleep now. She really should not disturb him just for her curiosity.**

**There was a knock at her door. "Come," Ania called.**

**"It is me, Señorita Ania," Rosita said as she came in. "I thought if you were finished with your plate I would take it back for you. Oh, I see you are not through."**

**"No, it is all right. You may take it. I have had all that I** want," Ania said.  
  
"But, señorita, you have hardly touched it," Rosita insisted. "Constancia will be worried that you are ill or she will think that you do not like her food."

**"You two fret over me too much. The food was good. I just..." Ania began just as a loud knock sounded on the gate downstairs. In a moment, she could hear voices. As she opened her door a crack, she recognized young Pepe's voice. There was a sound of panic to it that caused Ania to immediately open the door and walk to the banister. "Pepe, what is the matter?"**

**"Señorita Ania, you must come at once. My mother is very sick. Señora Inéz, she sent me to get you! Please hurry, patrona!" he begged.**

**"Of course, just let me get some of my things. Rosita, tell someone in the stable to saddle Ventura for me, pronto!" Ania cried.**

**Ania rushed back inside her room and to a large chest sitting in a corner. Flinging the lid back, Ania quickly searched the contents and found several packets of herbs that she thought she might need with Brisa. The balm and cotton plant root would be especially needed now. Señora Inéz was a local midwife. She would not have sent for Ania unless she had feared for Brisa's life. Closing the trunk, Ania quickly changed into her riding habit and hurried to join Pepe. As Ania ran down the stairs, she told the frightened boy, "You will have to ride back on your burro, Pepe. I am going to do everything I can to get there a bit faster and the less weight Ventura carries, the faster she can go."**

**"Sí, Señorita Ania. Whatever you say.Just hurry, please, patrona!" he said, almost stammering with fear.**

**Within minutes, Ania was racing toward Brisa's casa, taking every shortcut she knew of. As she rode, she tried to plan ahead to what she might need to do. She was glad that the midwife was already there, for she had never before been present at a birth. It had been another taboo in West Florida for a young, unmarried woman to be involved in the birthing process. Many people there would have been shocked at how much Luisa had taught her on the subject, but not even Luisa had crossed the line so much as to have her actually observe a birth. Even after Luisa's death, Ania had not done so. There had been several good midwives among her father's slaves and servants. Her services as a curandera had only been called for before and sometimes after the child had been born.**

**As she arrived at the Mería house, she recognized Señora Inéz's daughter, who was taking care of the three youngest children. The girl gave a courteous nod to Ania as she passed but otherwise did not speak.**

**Inside, Ania found Señora Inéz trying to encourage an obviously exhausted Brisa. "I am glad you came, Patrona," Brisa whispered as she gripped Ania's hand. “I was not sure that you would.”**

**"Of course I came, Brisa.Now you just rest while you can. Do not try to talk. You just concentrate on getting you and this little one off to a good start," Ania reassured her.**

**She immediately began boiling water over the fire to make a decoction of the cotton plant root that she had brought with her. Perhaps if the cotton root could ease her labor, Brisa could recover some of her strength between contractions and be better able to help herself as the birth approached.**

**Ania glanced up to find Señora Inéz frowning at her. _So_ , she thought, _I am here because Brisa wanted me, not because Inéz felt I was needed_.She could feel the midwife's animosity and reminded herself to tread lightly on what Inéz felt was her territory. _Perhaps it would be better if I show her that I will not try to put myself over her in this situation_ , she decided. “How would you have me help you, Señora Inéz? I am sure I do not have your knowledge, but you will find I have two willing hands. I have brought all the herbs I thought might help Brisa, but surely there are other things that need doing.”**

**“Humph!” the older woman began before grudgingly accepting her help. “Well, Brisa seemed to feel that you would want to help her, so do just that. If I need your help, I will tell you, señorita.” While that did not sound overly friendly, it was a start. Ania quickly busied herself responding to the young mother's needs and the midwife's demands. Soon she lost all track of time.**

**Suddenly, Ania became aware of another figure in the doorway of the room. Turning, she was surprised to see Manolito standing looking at his wife with tears in his eyes.**

**"Manolito!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself. "You should not be here!"**

**"How could I leave Brisa as ill as she has been, patrona?" he said as he brushed past her. When Brisa moaned his name he knelt at his wife's bedside and tenderly brushed the damp hair from her forehead. "Once she is safely past this, then I will worry about myself," he continued.**

**“You should not have come back, Mano. You should have stayed hidden. Ohhh...,” Brisa’s voice trailed away into a moan and she gripped her husband’s hand tightly in desperation.**

**“Hush. Hush. Save your strength, mi amor, “ Manolita admonished her. “We may never have a lot, but I know that I have a treasure right here. Where else do you think I would be? My heart is here, so here I will be, too. It will be all right.”**

**Ania was touched by the couple’s devotion and had to blink back tears of sympathy before exchanging looks with Señora Inéz. She saw that the midwife looked as nervous over the situation as she did.**

**Pepe stood just inside the doorway, looking very much at loose ends as to what he should or could do right now. Ania's heart went out to him. She knew it would be best to give the young boy something useful to do. Manolito's presence suggested a job that could help keep his mind off his mother's danger just now.**

**"Pepe, you did a good job coming for me," she began as she laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled.**

**Pepe's eyes looked tired and frightened when he looked up at her. "It is all right for my papá to be here, is it not, Señorita Ania? He will be safe here for a while, will he not? I did right to bring him here?"**

**"Perhaps, Pepe," Ania replied, "and you can help him even more by going out to the little rise to the left of the path there. Watch for any sign that you might have been seen and followed. Come warn him the minute you see anything suspicious."**

**"Sí, patrona. I can do that!" The young boy seemed relieved to have found another job to do. Ania could imagine how helpless he was feeling now.**

**"Good, Pepe. I am sure your parents know they can depend on you." Ania smiled gently at him. As Pepe dashed back out the door, Ania returned to Brisa's side.**

**Just over an hour later, Manolito sat and held his tiny child. Brisa slept the sleep of the exhausted, but otherwise seemed to have been stronger than they had feared. Barring unforeseen circumstances, the young mother would live. It was difficult to tell whether the little premature infant would or not. So far the little girl seemed to be determined to hang on to this world.**

**As Manolito sat and marveled at this little one scarcely larger than his big work toughened hands, Ania and Señora Inéz quietly discussed things that might be done to help Brisa and the infant.**

**“Perhaps I should stay with Brisa tonight, señora,” Ania suggested quietly. “She seems to be safe for now, but no doubt, she is going to be quite weak for a while.”**

**She was surprise when the midwife raised her head proudly and declared, “I am quite capable of caring for her.”**

**“Sí, I am certain of that. I was not suggesting otherwise,” Ania quickly assured her. _Hmmm, I see that hacendados are not the only ones who have their pride_ , she thought. She looked away, allowing her irritation at the woman’s attitude to dissipate. As Luisa would have reminded her, this was not the time for her to allow class differences to cause friction either. Their cooperation was needed for Brisa’s sake. Then she smiled ruefully, remembering just how quick Luisa had always been to put her in her place whenever she had made a mistake while she was learning how to help others from her. It had almost been as if their stations in life had been reversed in such situations, as well it should, since she had been the learner and Luisa the teacher. _I suppose_ , she reminded herself, _that there are times when class does not have a lot to do with it_. “I have brought a large packet of dried milkwort. It has been dry for over a year, but I think it will still help Brisa feed her baby. Hopefully in a day or two, she will not need anything to help her milk production. Would you like me to leave the milkwort with you?” she asked.  
For one of the first times that day, Señora Inéz smiled at her. “That would be a big help, but also I think I would like you to leave some periwinkle as well. There may yet be use for that.”**

**“Surely not! Why would you want to reduce her milk flow?” Ania cried. “As small as the little one is, she will need to eat all she can to grow.”**

**“Sí, she will IF she lives. She is very early, patrona,” the midwife insisted. “It is far too soon to tell.”**

**Ania opened her mouth to argue, but then looked back at the tiny infant. In her heart, she knew it might be so, but the child all ready seemed to be such a fighter that Ania immediately wanted to believe that she would soon grow strong. She shut her mouth and turned to her satchel. She stood for a moment holding the bag of milkwort in her hand, then reluctantly reached back in and withdrew the bag of periwinkle. With a sigh, she placed both packets on the table beside Señora Inéz.**

**Suddenly, the adults were all startled when the door flew open and Pepe rushed in. "Soldiers coming!" he gasped out, as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at his father with terror filled eyes. "You have to go now, Papá! They are almost here."**

**"Go out the back, quickly!" Ania said. "We will try to distract them here."**

**Manolito placed the infant beside Brisa and hesitated as he stood looking down at them.**

**"Hurry! You do not want to make Brisa a widow and leave that pretty little one fatherless, do you?" Ania insisted. "Go!"**

**Manolito took time to bend and place a kiss on his sleeping wife's forehead and then turned and dashed out the back of the house.  
  
Ania looked at Pepe. The boy looked terrified, and worse yet for this situation, he looked guilty. "Pepe," Ania ordered as she took him by the shoulders, "you must hide your fear. Go over to the corner and start grinding that corn for your mother. Concentrate only on that. Pretend very hard that that is all you have been doing. Do you understand me?"**

**The boy looked at her and swallowed hard. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. When he looked at her again, he looked a bit nervous but no more than any nine year old who had just been presented with a new sister whom he must watch over. He even managed a little smile.**

**Ania smiled back and winked. "Remember how you fooled them the other evening in the pueblo. I am sure Zorro was very proud of you," she whispered.**

**Pepe smiled bigger at the memory, and squaring his shoulders, went to the other side of the room and began grinding corn.**

**By now, they could hear horses approaching. Señora Inéz’s daughter was frantically calling the little children to her and gathering them safely against the front of the casa. Then Ania was dismayed to hear Rodríguez's voice. "There he is! I will get him myself!**

**With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she realized that Manolito had not left soon enough. Just as she peered out the back door, she saw Manolito run back around the side of the house, looking for a place to hide. There were none. Rodríguez's horse could be heard coming from the same direction.**

**_Dios mío_! she thought in panic. _Rodríguez will shoot him down right here in front of his children. No_! Without thinking of the consequences, Ania ran quickly between the peon and the capitán, as if by accident, just as he raised his gun. She saw the capitán pause for a split second, then realized that she had made a very foolish mistake. Rodríguez smiled and leveled the gun at her even as she turned to Manolito as if encouraging him to give himself up. Ania had but a moment to think a prayer for protection. Just as she expected to be shot down, another voice boomed out.**

**"Well done, Capitán Rodríguez! I see you have captured him yourself. You did not need our help, after all!" Sergeant García exclaimed good-naturedly.**

**Ania felt like she could have kissed him if her legs had not been so weak and wobbly right then. She and Manolito both gave a relieved sigh as they looked at each other.**

**"Señorita Ania, what are you doing here?" García asked. "It seems that every time we turn around, you are there, señorita."**

**"Sí, I agree, Sergeant. The señorita has been sticking her nose into affairs that do not pertain to her again. I, too, would like to hear your explanation for your interference, Señorita Valdéz." Rodríguez looked at her coldly. "And it had better be a good explanation." He kept his gun leveled on both of them as García walked over to them.**

**"I was trying to convince Manolito to turn himself in, Capitán," Ania lied.**

**"Is that so, Señorita Valdéz? Well, what were you doing here in the first place?" Rodríguez watched her suspiciously.**

**"I sent for her," another voice said from the doorway. Señora Inéz walked out and looked up at the capitán. "Señora Mería has now had her fifth child, Capitán. Things did not go well and I feared we would lose both of them. Sometimes it is necessary for a midwife and a curandera to work together." Señora Inéz looked at her with a look that said that she knew what Ania had just done.**

**"I brought herbs to help the new mother and child," Ania stated truthfully.**

**"Capitán," Manolito spoke up, "neither of these women had anything to do with my being here. I came because I was worried about my wife. She has been very sick with this child."**

**"You should have kept running, Mería," Rodríguez said menacingly. "What lies have you been telling the women, peon?"**

**"Nothing, Capitán! I have only been concerned with my wife and child. I have had no chance to talk about anything else with them, I swear," Manolito stated.**

**Ania cast what she hoped was a puzzled look at him and then back at Rodríguez. "He has been in San Juan Capistrano...What else could he tell us?"**

**"Señorita, outlaws will tell you anything to get your help. Did you not know that?" Rodríguez said. "I have no doubt that even Zorro spreads false tales of the military incompetence in this area to keep the people stirred up."**

**"On the contrary," Ania snapped back. "I feel sure that Zorro has always been quite happy for you to point out your own incompetence for yourself, Capitán!" Too late, she remembered her promise to Diego about bridling her tongue. _Diego is right_! she scolded herself. _I am my own worst enemy in this matter. The man nearly shoots me and I still cannot keep my mouth shut_! She clamped her lips together and turned to watch García help a manacled Manolito onto a horse.**

**Rodríguez merely glared at her as he turned his horse and rode after the lancers.**

**Señora Inéz met Ania's eyes as the soldiers rode away. They both knew that this was bad...very bad, indeed. Señora Inéz simply shook her head as if she had no idea what to do.**

**Ania frowned as she watched the group ride out of sight. If something was not done, she doubted that Manolito would live out the night. She clenched her fists in frustration with the situation. Well, she could do nothing more to help him, but she knew someone who could. As soon as she was free to, she would ride back to the Rancho de la Vega and look for Diego. Even though she would make it sound as merely one concerned person telling another, she knew that Zorro would ride tonight. Zorro would never let this good man die!**

**Turning on her heel, Ania walked determinedly back into the adobe house to comfort Pepe and make sure she had done everything she could for the mother and child before leaving. _Rodríguez_ , she thought angrily, _your time is coming someday_.**

**  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 7](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil7.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	7. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
****Chapter Seven  
  
  
**

**When Ania returned home just before supper, she found that Diego was not at home. Anxiously, she paced in front of the fireplace in the sala, praying that he was not already gone for the night. There was only a short while until darkness fell and she felt sure that sometime tonight Rodríguez would attempt to do away with Manolito. _What if he has already gone? What can I do to help Manolito? Nothing_! she fretted. _Diego, where are you_?**

**Finally, she heard the door latch open and Diego walked in, followed closely by Bernardo. It was all Ania could do to keep herself from running across the room and throwing her arms around him. She forced herself to look at him solemnly and wait for him to speak. From the look on her face, anyone could see that she was very upset over something.**

**Diego paused for a moment looking at Ania. If this was about their relationship, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it again. It was like a knife in his heart each time he had seen the pain in her eyes, realizing that only her pride had kept her from shedding tears that were just beneath the surface. Only by walking out on her during the last two "discussions" had he managed to continue the charade. Yet this time, it seemed somehow different.**

**"Ania, what is the matter?" he finally managed to say. "You seem upset."**

**"You are right. I _am_ upset," Ania declared. "Brisa Mería had her baby this afternoon. Pepe came for me just after lunch."**

**"Oh, then, things did not go well for her? She is..." Diego started hesitantly, fully expecting to hear that the young señora had died.**

**"No, no! Brisa seems to be doing fairly well right now and the child, though early, seems to be holding on and does have at least a chance of making it," Ania interrupted. "It is Manolito! He did not leave as we advised him to do. He said he could not go until Brisa had this child and he saw she was doing better."**

**"Well, where is he now? Perhaps we can convince him to leave now that the child is born. I will go talk to him and see what I can do," Diego was relieved that Ania's mind was on this problem. Manolito was a far more comfortable topic then what they had discussed before.**

**"No, Diego. It is worse than that. Someone saw him and Pepe together as he was coming to the house to be with Brisa. Whoever it was sold him out to Rodríguez." Ania stopped pacing to face Diego. "Rodríguez brought a whole troop of lancers to capture this one man!"**

**"Is Manolito in the cuartel now? Rodríguez did not harm him, did he?" Diego asked.**

**"No, at least not yet. He was ready to shoot him, but I managed to distract him by stepping between them just before Sergeant García came up. He does not want any witnesses when he silences him," Ania told him. _Why did I say that_? Ania asked herself as she saw Diego's face register his concern for her when she admitted to interfering with Rodríguez in such a dangerous manner. _He does not have time for this tonight_.**

**"Ania, I have asked you to be careful around Rodríguez," Diego began.**

**In spite of herself, Ania felt the hurt rush back through her. "What is that to you, Diego?" she snapped. "You have made it abundantly clear that I do not mean a great deal to you! Someone must do something to help that man! I did what I had to.If it endangers me, then so be it. I do not greatly care what happens to me right now!" She abruptly turned her back on him and stood gripping the front of the mantel, fighting her own emotions and angry at herself for letting it happen again.**

**"Ania, that is not..." Diego began to object only to have Ania cut him off.**

**"I do not want to discuss it anymore. I am sorry. I should have never spoken to you that way," Ania went on quickly without looking toward him. "Please, just let me know if you can think of any way that we can help Manolito. That is the important thing right now. I shall be in my room." She then left without looking at him again.**

**Had she looked at Diego at that moment, she would have seen through the charade he was trying to maintain. The comment about not caring if she endangered herself, hurt and alarmed him more than anything else she could have said. He wanted to go to her and pull her into his arms, to tell her he had been lying. _Oh, Ania, would you understand if I said that I had only hurt you to keep you safe_? he wondered unhappily. Somehow, he did not feel that she would. He knew that she would prefer anything rather than what he had done to her. He looked down, staring sightlessly at his hands, grasping the chair back, white-knuckled. He glanced up into Bernardo's face as the manservant put his hand on Diego's shoulder and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort his young patron. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He needed to think, to plan. A man's life was in danger tonight. He had to think clearly of a way to get Manolito out of the cuartel and safely away from Los Ángeles. Whatever conclusion he came to about this problem with Ania, Manolito's problem deserved...no, demanded...his attention now. "Come, Bernardo," he finally said. "Time is short. There is work for Zorro tonight." Together they went through the secret door in the cabinet and up to the secret room.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zorro sat on Tornado's back just outside of the cuartel, watching to see if additional guards had been posted. There did not appear to be. This made sense if one thought that Rodríguez wanted to claim that Manolito had been shot while attempting to escape. He definitely would not want an honest guard around when he silenced Manolito. Finally, he walked Tornado back to where he had left an additional horse on which he intended for Manolito to make his escape. Quietly, he rode back to the cuartel wall and tied the second horse's reins to the horn of his saddle. Tornado's reins he merely dropped to ground tie him. He had no doubt that his four-legged friend would be right where he left him when he returned.**

**Standing on Tornado's saddle, Zorro pulled himself up to the rooftop. Silently, he moved to a point where he could see the cells that served as Los Ángeles' jail. There appeared to be only one guard on the far side of the cuartel courtyard. In the window of Capitán Rodríguez's quarters, he could still see lamps lit. Zorro frowned. No doubt Rodríguez was intending to wait until everyone was asleep, then make his move. Well, he planned to have Manolito out long before then.**

**Moving silently over the rooftop, Zorro eased down into the shadows not far from the door to a small storage area that hid the keys to the cells. As he moved into view, Manolito jumped and sat up on the cot in the cell. Zorro quickly placed a finger over his own mouth to signal him to be quiet.**

**Zorro guided the key into the lock with barely a sound, opened the door and pulled Manolito out. He pointed to the side of the courtyard where a dozen or so ammunition boxes were stacked against the wall. "Climb up those to the roof. I will be right behind you," he whispered.**

**Everything went well until near the top of the stack, Manolito made a misstep. Man and boxes came tumbling down with a loud rumble. The dark cuartel suddenly came alive around them. Catching Manolito's arm, Zorro redirected him to another way up to the roof. He then drew his sword and began buying time for Manolito’s escape.**

**Casually flipping his cape over his left arm, Zorro stepped to meet the approaching soldiers. Even with so many lancers trying to stop him, Zorro was in his element here. With seemingly effortless parries and thrusts, he held off all comers. His trademark smile was very much in evidence as he managed to disarm one alarmed man, and sidestepping, led another to lunge awkwardly. The lancer stumbled close enough to be brought down by the hilt of Zorro's sword to the side of his head. Trapping another lancer's sword against his own, Zorro then threw his weight against the lancer, tossing him handily back into a group of three other men, taking all four out of the fight, at least temporarily.**

**Glancing back, Zorro saw that Manolito had finally reached the roof. _Time to leave this party_ , he thought as he watched the carpenter make his way across the smooth tiles of the roof. At this point, Rodríguez finally joined the confusion in the courtyard.**

**Catching the startled comandante's eye, Zorro quickly smiled and gave him an insolent salute. He would have loved to take the fight to Rodríguez but they were separated by a new tide of lancers. He quickly reminded himself of his true objective tonight. _Rodríguez is unimportant right now. Tonight I get Manolito safely out of here_ , he told himself. _The capitán and I will meet again at another time_. Once again, pushing a lancer back into those behind him, Zorro dashed up the stairs to the second floor portico of the cuartel. As a half dozen lancers clambered up after him, he sheathed his sword and grabbing a nearby rope, swung gracefully over the heads of Rodríguez and the other lancers in the courtyard, to land on the roof behind Manolito.**

**As Manolito struggled to swing down to the ground, Zorro took time to turn and look back at the soldiers, milling around like so many ants in the cuartel. "Rodríguez!" he called loudly. Then, laughing aloud, he saluted sharply with his sword once again. Turning, he stepped off the roof to land on Tornado's back. He then led the way northward out of the pueblo.**

**They had not gotten far from the gates when the lancers came thundering out after them. _Hmmmm, they seem to be getting better at this_ , he thought, oddly amused, rather than alarmed at the development. _Tornado can still outdistance anything they have in their stables easily_.**

**However, Tornado was not the problem. After a couple of miles, Manolito's horse slowed down, favoring his right front leg. Zorro frowned, looking back at the horse. He hated to abuse the animal, but they could not exactly stop and change horses at the moment. Zorro thought furiously for an answer to this problem. There seemed to be few options.**

**Finally, he thought of one thing that just might buy enough time for Manolito to escape. They could split up as soon as they reached a part of the road where they were, at least, temporarily out of sight. He would lead the lancers one way while Manolito went the other. Hopefully, the 2500 pesos on his head would draw the lancers to follow him and allow Manolito to get away. _Well, at least, there is some good to having such a price on my head_ , he thought.**

**Reining Tornado in, Zorro dropped back beside Manolito, and as best he could at this pace, let Manolito know what to do. A few minutes later, they rode over the top of a rise in the road and were out of sight of the soldiers. Pointing down a fork in the road, he sent Manolito to the right, while he rode to the left.**

**For a while, it seemed to be working. However, a few miles down the road, the lancers started to show signs that they would turn back. Now that would not have been bad, but he was very much concerned that they would resume their pursuit of Manolito if they did. Zorro slowed Tornado even more, finally stopping him on a rise not too very far from the lancers. There he cued Tornado to rear, pawing the air with a quality as taunting as any of his salutes. Their determination to catch him renewed, they returned to the chase once again. Twice more he did this. It became almost like a game to him as he led them further away from the direction Manolito had gone. When, once again, they appeared to be turning back, he went back somewhat closer to them. It was then he learned that he had miscalculated.**

**Zorro looked back at the group of lancers, who appeared to have stopped on the rise behind him. As he reared Tornado this time, it suddenly seemed that a blacksmith had struck him solidly on the left shoulder with the blow of a sledgehammer. He found himself knocked partially out of the saddle. However, just as his reactions had saved him as the ledge on the cliff face had collapsed when he had last rescued Ania, so now did his balance and instincts cause him to grab onto the saddle horn and pull himself back into the saddle. Only then did a sound register as a musket shot. At first, there was no real pain, only a sort of numbness that made moving the left arm difficult.**

**As soon as he recovered his balance, Zorro whirled Tornado and headed away from the lancers. By stopping, doubling back, and changing directions unpredictably, he managed to lose his followers not long after. By this time, there was no denying the white-hot pain radiating from his shoulder down his left arm and across his chest.**

**Finally, relatively sure he was no longer being followed, he stopped and examined the wound. He was dismayed to see that he was bleeding badly. _I must get this stopped if I am to have any kind of a chance to make it home_ , he thought as he fumbled at taking his sash off. He knew that he was in big trouble. Even now, his head was getting light from the shock of the wound and black spots swam at the edge of his vision. He repressed a moan as a shudder of pain passed through the shoulder and arm, making him feel as if they were on fire. Instinctively, he drew the injured arm tightly to him and curled his body forward, almost resting against the pommel of his saddle in a desperate bid to find some support that might give a moment’s relief.**

**He forced himself to think as clearly as possible about his situation. He was still miles from home. In all likelihood, he could not make it all the way home before he passed out. He had no doubt that when that happened, he would fall from Tornado's back and be found by the lancers. _There has to be a way_! he thought desperately. His eyes fell on the chest band that crossed Tornado's chest. _Yes, that is it_! he thought.**

**Gritting his teeth against the pain, Zorro struggled to hold the sash with his left hand as he cut it into strips. Reserving two longish strips, he carefully folded the rest and pressed it against the wound in an attempt to lessen the bleeding. Realizing that it was not helping a great deal, he concentrated on tying the other two strips into loops. Gritting his teeth again and closing his eyes in an effort to focus past the pain, he forced himself to reach down and push the loops under the chest strap on each side of Tornado's neck and bring one side of each loop up through the opposite side, so that they were fastened to the chest band. Then placing a hand through each loop, he compelled himself to twist his hands once...twice...three times, tightening the loops to the point that his hands would not slip out even when he was unconscious. With his strength fading rapidly, he leaned wearily against Tornado's neck and commanded hoarsely, "Take me home, boy.Take me home."**

**The great black horse, made uneasy by the unsettling smell of blood, wasted no time in doing as his master commanded. Tornado began to canter homeward along the straightest, quickest path he could find.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 8](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil8.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	8. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 8  
  
  
  
**

**Bernardo tugged carefully at the braiding of the whip he was mending. His thoughts were on the confusion surrounding his master and friend. It was not actually that he was worried about him. He had seen Don Diego do and accomplish so much, against such odds, that he had long ago stopped actively worrying about his safety.**

**What worried the manservant now was the unhappiness he could see in the young man when he was not occupied with more pressing matters. Once before, Don Diego had sacrificed his personal happiness for the good of others. Now, for another's safety, he was doing the same thing again. The first time, Bernardo had decided that Don Alejandro had been right in keeping Zorro from unmasking himself in Monterey. In this case, he was not so sure that the situation was going in the right direction. Circumstances were different this time.There was the chance now that he could have at least some of the blessings of a normal life, even if he continued serving his people.If he did not follow his heart this time, Bernardo was afraid that by the time Zorro was either no longer needed or no longer physically able to fight for the people as he now did, Don Diego would have let the opportunity for personal happiness pass him by. He would wind up alone and lonely. Don Diego himself would never regret it as too great a price to pay. He neither looked for thanks or acclaim, finding the help he gave others as Zorro a reward in itself. However, his faithful servant prayed that things would not go that way for him. Fate seemed this time to have led Don Diego to fall in love with a woman who could possibly have the courage and independence to accept him and face the difficulties of his double life.As the young hero's friend as well as servant, Bernardo planned to stay close by, encouraging him in whatever he decided, but he hoped the situation resolved itself soon. Don Diego's concentration sometimes seemed almost dangerously split. That in itself was not a good thing.**

**Bernardo leaned back, putting more weight on a stubborn gap in the braiding and felt the leather at last slip more tightly into place. Now if he could just hold it tightly while he tied the lower part of the whip so that it remained taut, he would be finished with the repair. As he reached for a thin leather strip with which to bind the end of the whip, he heard the clop of a horse's hoof on the stony floor of the entry chamber. He looked toward the tunnel and smiled. _Ah! Zorro has finished what needed to be done and will at last be able to get a little rest tonight_ , he thought with satisfaction.**

**In the instant that his attention wavered, the leather slipped again. Bernardo was forced to once again pull the gaps out of the braiding and rewrap the end. At last, several minutes later, he finally succeeded in securing his repair and looped the whip into a neat coil. He was a little surprised that Don Diego had not already come striding in the door to the second chamber. Bernardo smiled again, imagining the satisfaction in Don Diego's voice and the look in his eyes as he told of outwitting Rodríguez once more. _Don Diego must have stopped to brush Tornado or perhaps feed the horse his grain himself_ , the mozo thought. He often did that when he was especially pleased with things. _I will just take this whip along and show him one of the things I have accomplished while he was gone_. With that, Bernardo walked into the first chamber, intending to see if he could be of service to his patrón.**

**He was sure that the sight that greeted him as he walked through the arched entrance would haunt him for the rest of his life. For, rather than a laughing Zorro tending his horse, he found a frighteningly still Zorro tied to Tornado’s chest strap. For a moment, Bernardo’s breath caught in his throat as he stood staring at the nightmare before him. The whip fell from his hand unnoticed. The next instant, he rushed to Zorro’s side, trying franticly to free his friend’s hands from the loops that bound him to the horse’s tack. As he worked, he prayed that he would see some sign of life within the motionless, pale form of this man who meant so much to the people here, but meant so very much more to him personally. Finally, reaching up for Zorro’s own knife, Bernardo cut the loops and caught him in his arms as he slid from the saddle. The horse, still spooked by unfamiliar smells and actions, shied away. The mozo eased his burden to the floor right where he stood, supporting Diego’s head and shoulders as he removed the hat and cape. He rolled the bloodied side of the cape inward and, forming a pillow for Diego’s head, eased him gently back. Tentatively, Bernardo touched the injured shoulder.**

**His mind scrambled for what to do. _If only Don Alejandro was home, but he is in Santa Barbara. Doctor Mendoza_? Bernardo thought. _No, he is somewhere near San Juan Capistrano. Who can I trust_? The realization sunk in that, at least for the moment, it was he who would have to do something. Don Diego needed help now. Bernardo’s heart squeezed in fear. He had some vague ideas of what must be done, but he had never had any experience tending a wound such as this. He was not sure he knew enough to keep the unthinkable from happening.His brain immediately rejected that possibility.The very idea that they could lose this extraordinary young man was not to be borne. All this had gone though the mozo’s mind in a flash, then he was up and running up the tunnel, hurrying to get things he would need to care for his master. _Oh, Blessed Holy Virgin_ , he prayed as he ran, _help me help him. Do not let him die_!**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania walked over to the mantel in her room and once again looked at her father's watch. Time seemed to be crawling by tonight and she seemed unable to alight anywhere for any length of time. A vague sense of unease nagged at her as she paced back and forth.**

**Perhaps it had to do with the harsh words she had said to Diego as she had left the sala. _I said no more than how I truly feel_ , she told herself, feeling the heartache of his rejection again. _Still, I should have saved it for another time. It changes nothing. All I did was make a fool of myself. I do not even feel better for having said it. Ah! I am such a fool for ever letting myself fall in love! I should have known better_. However, if she had examined her feelings, she would have decided that it really was not that. It was simply a feeling that something was not right. She stopped her pacing from time to time to listen for the faint click that she connected with the feeling that Zorro had come home and Diego was back in the house.**

**Silence. Ania began pacing again. It had been several hours since she had heard the soft click which she thought might be a latch somewhere behind the wall between them. _Please help him get Manolito out of there_ , she prayed as she paced. At least, tonight she knew where he would be. Usually, she only learned that when she listened to what Rosita and the other servants told the next day. Without knowing what Zorro planned for Manolito when he did get him out, she had no idea how long this ride would be. Maybe he is escorting him part of the way to Santa Barbara. If he is, it could take all night.**

**Ania sat on the edge of her bed and picked up a book. After reading the same paragraph three times and still not knowing what she had read, she tossed the book aside and walked the width of the room again. Again, she picked up the watch, _Hmmm, twelve o'clock. He has been gone almost four hours now. He should be in soon if he only saw Manolito safely on his way_. Ania frowned. _What difference does it make anyway? I will not be seeing him again tonight. Ay caramba, I am a fool's fool! Still, it would be a comfort to hear that click_.**

**The wall remained stubbornly silent. Ania finally threw up her hands in frustration with herself. _Oh, perhaps some chocolate will help me relax and go to sleep_! Ania looked down and realized that she had not even changed from her riding habit. _If not, then perhaps a ride is what I need. What is wrong with me tonight_? she wondered with a shake of her head. The only other time she could remember being this unsettled was when Felipe had been in that last duel. _Now I really needed to think about that_! she thought sarcastically. Giving herself a mental shake, she opened her door and walked along the portico, down the stairs, and to the sala door. The servants had all retired for the night. She would just get a cup of chocolate for herself.**

**The sala door opened silently and Ania started in. A motion further in the room caught her eye. Her feeling of disquiet increased as she watched Bernardo come from the door of the kitchen area. In his hands was a basin, apparently of water, several cloths, and a bottle of some sort. But it was his appearance that caused Ania the most concern. The manservant’s face was pale and he was intent on getting somewhere in a hurry. So intent was he, in fact, that he did not even notice the partially open door or his observer. Ania thought of stepping out to get his attention but, for some reason even she could not have explained, she held back. Ania held her breath as she eased far enough into the room to watch Bernardo.**

**Bernardo hurried over to the bookshelf on the far side of the room. Reaching somewhere inside the shelves, he seemed to fumble for a minute. He shook his head and ran his hand through his unruly hair, then tried again. This time, to Ania's mild surprise, the entire back of the bookshelf swung inward and Bernardo stepped through. Silently, the shelves swung back into position behind him.**

**As soon as the shelf was in position again, Ania stepped out into the room. Chocolate forgotten, she walked to the bookshelf and looked at it closely. _So this is the secret door or, at least, one of them_ , she thought in delight. Carefully, she began to run her fingers along the edges of the shelves. The first time over the area, she found nothing. Determined, she examined it again and finally found a small recessed piece that, at first sight, merely looked like part of the carved decoration of the shelf. Ania pressed it and watched in satisfaction as the shelves swung inward again. _Well, my fine friend, after tonight you will know that someone has discovered your secret. Me_! she smiled to herself as she tried to ignore her unease. _Enough of this secrecy_! Quietly, Ania stepped beyond the shelves into what appeared to be a passage. Here she paused for a moment, unsure which direction Bernardo had gone.**

**Hearing a quiet sound off to her left, Ania turned in that direction. She proceeded carefully, as there were often wide areas of shadows between the lit lanterns spaced here and there along the way. Occasionally, she had to stop altogether to listen for the correct direction as she came to a branching of the passage. After following the passage down a long winding set of stairs, it finally became what appeared to be a tunnel and proceeded on a fairly straight path.**

**\---------------------------------------------**

**Reaching Diego's side again, Bernardo quickly knelt and placed the basin beside him. Just as he started to reach to tear the shirt away from Zorro's chest, he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and an anguished "Dios mío! No!" Turning quickly toward the voice, he saw Ania standing with one hand against the wall of the tunnel, the other clenched at her side. Her eyes were locked on Diego's still form and her face was so pale he feared that she was going to faint.**

**Afterwards, Ania could never remember crossing the distance from where she stood to where Diego lay. She just suddenly found herself kneeling beside him, calling his name. For a moment, she felt as if she were frozen in place. The stark contrast of his pallor against the black of his mask and costume made her almost afraid to touch him for fear of what she would find. The reactions drilled into her by Luisa since the age of eight finally led her to respond almost against her will.**

**Her hand automatically flew to rest against his neck, with fingers spread so that the upper fingers pressed against the pulse in the neck as the lower fingers touched the top of the chest. At first, she had difficulty feeling anything. Then realizing that the trembling of her own hands was interfering, she took a deep breath and forced her own fear down. Pressing more firmly, she finally felt a pulse. Fast and thready though it was, Ania could have cried for joy. Breaths, too, were there, far too rapid and shallow to please her, but definitely present. _He is alive! He is alive_! rang through her mind as she closed her eyes and felt herself go weak with relief.**

**When she opened her eyes again, Ania was staring right into Bernardo's worried brown eyes. The shocked and dismayed expression that had been on his face when he had first turned and seen her was gradually replaced by one of hope. It took Ania a moment to realize what had already occurred to Bernardo. Regardless of how sudden and unexpected her appearance had been, what he was seeing was medical help for Diego. The cold knot of fear in her middle grew as Ania realized that what she did or did not do in the next few hours could make the difference in all their futures. _No, I cannot do this alone!_ she thought in fear _. Not again_! "Have you ever taken care of someone who was shot?" she asked Bernardo.**

**Bernardo looked at her for a second and then shook his head.**

**Ania dropped her head and nearly groaned aloud at his response.Then she suddenly looked up at the mozo in surprise as she realize two things. The first was that when she had cried out at her first sight of Diego, Bernardo had turned to her immediately without seeing her first. The second was that she had just spoken to the servant aloud with no gestures and he had answered her. "You hear as well as I do," she said. The comment was a statement, not a question.**

**Bernardo met her eyes and nodded before looking back down at Diego.**

**Pushing this new revelation out of her mind, Ania forced herself to think as a healer. "I must see where he is hit," she said as she began trying to work the shirt off to examine the wound. Bernardo reached over and gently cut the garment off. Just as gently, he then removed Diego's mask. Ania's eyes lingered for a moment on the beloved face before she could make herself to look at his shoulder.**

**Ania drew her breath in sharply in alarm as she saw how much blood was still welling up from the wound. The very first thing that she knew must be done was to get that stopped. She forced herself to think of when she had tried to help her brother, Felipe, after the duel. Though he had not survived in the end, they had managed to stop his bleeding. How was it done? Yes, she remembered now. In desperation then, she had covered the wound and pressed. The bleeding had stopped. This was not what she would have been taught by a doctor, but Luisa had always said if you find something that worked for one, then it could work for others. It could not hurt to try what had worked before. Quickly, Ania placed one of the clean cloths over the wound and pressed down firmly.**

**She thought of other things that she would need to help him as well. “Bernardo...” she began and then stopped. She realized that she could probably go and get the things herself more quickly than she could describe exactly what it was she wanted to the servant. "Bernardo, place your hand here and hold this until I return," she ordered. Then she rose and ran back up the tunnel.**

**Reaching the secret door, she forced herself to pause and quiet her breathing. Seeing a spy hole, she looked into the sala but saw no one. Quietly, she opened the cabinet and hurried to her room, praying all the while that she would meet no one. There was no way she could have hidden what she was feeling now. In her room, she rushed to the trunk containing herbs. Snatching a packet of burnet and another of centaury, she turned to go back out, then paused. Returning to the trunk, she reached into another compartment and took out a packet containing a probe she had used only twice before. On her way back downstairs, she picked up a bottle of brandy and a bowl. After looking to be sure there was still no one around, Ania hurried back to where she was needed.**

**Kneeling once again at Diego's side, Ania quickly poured some of the dried burnet into the bowl. Adding a small amount of water, she made a paste, which she placed on another clean cloth. As she nodded to Bernardo, he removed the first cloth. Ania was pleased to see that the bleeding had slowed. Quickly, she placed the new cloth with the herb against the wound and pressed firmly again. Within minutes, she could tell that the bleeding had been stopped, at least for now. Only then did she take the time to check for any other injuries and to take stock of Diego's general condition.**

**She wondered just how much blood he had lost. All signs seemed to indicate a very dangerous amount. Yet there also seemed to be things for which to be thankful. Foremost, the musket ball appeared to have missed the top of the lung. Diego’s breathing, though shallow, was not labored. Gently and without moving the bandage, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers along the bones that could be felt along the shoulder and collarbone. Then she shook her head in surprise. She could feel no break in the bones. It seemed that the blood loss was the primary danger at this point. She realized that Bernardo was watching her closely through all of this.**

**"Bernardo," she said as she looked up at him, "Luisa used to say that for someone to survive a gunshot wound one must have not one, but a series of miracles. It seems that we have already had several."**

**Bernardo indicated by his expression that he wished for her to explain.**

**"Luisa always said that the first miracle was not being killed outright. We can thank God and all the saints for that." Ania looked down at Diego and gently stroked his cheek as she remembered. "Two, not having any major organs hit so that there is no internal bleeding that cannot be controlled. Three, managing to stop what bleeding there is. Four, not having major bones shattered by the musket ball. Five, the body must not be so insulted that it shuts down from the shock of the injury. We must keep him warm and as still as possible. Once he improves enough to be able to drink something, I have herbs that might help with that as well. And, finally, there must be no infection.”**

**Ania paused and looked up at Bernardo for a second and then continued. “She also said through all of these miracles there must be a strong will, both to survive and to heal. Bernardo, knowing this man, I would like to believe that last alone should see him through, if we can just give him that chance." Positive though she tried to sound, inside she was still terrified. Even with four of the six miracles in place, she knew that any one of the things named could defeat the healer's art. The power of infection was an enemy she knew only too well.**

**For a moment, Bernardo looked down at Diego, and reaching out, laid his hand on his arm, as if to give some of his own strength to his young friend. Unshed tears glistened in the older man’s eyes and Ania realized the bond between these two, which surely went far beyond that of a servant for his master. Bernardo looked up and gestured. Ania watched for a moment, wishing she had Diego's practice at understanding him. Finally, she realized that he was asking what they should do now, especially what he could do to help Diego.**

**Ania thought for a minute before answering him. She forced herself to think of Felipe again, both what was done right and what may have gone wrong. She frowned. The memories were not pleasant ones. Papá had been in Pensacola when that happened and she had been the only one available to care for Felipe when he had been brought in. She had done all she could, but it had not been enough. Infection had set in and she had been unable to stop it. The doctor later told her that he could have done no more than she, but Ania had always wondered if there was something else, anything else, she could have done.**

**The possibility of infection frightened her more than anything else right now. She wanted to sound positive for Bernardo, but she knew it would be a while before they truly knew how things would go. He deserved no less than honesty from her. Finally, she shrugged and looked at him solemnly. "We will do what we know to do and then we can only pray that it is enough," she said quietly. “Such things are in God’s hands.”**

**Anxiety shining in his eyes, Bernardo looked down at Diego again and then up at her and nodded. He understood what she was saying.**

**"Right now, there are things I will need your help with," she continued. After washing the probe and her hands well with the brandy, she directed Bernardo as he helped her remove the ball from Diego's shoulder. It had been something she had dreaded doing, knowing it would start the bleeding again. However, it was the most important thing she knew of that could lessen the chance of infection. She was relieved to find that they were able to stop the bleeding again fairly quickly. She wondered again at the path that the musket ball had taken. It was one that seemed to do far less damage than it might have, angled as it was, so that the ball had come up under the bones to actually stop against one of them. The bone may have been chipped. She could not tell that for sure, but she rejoiced that it had not actually broken it. Felipe's shoulder had been badly shattered and she had always felt that the trauma had contributed to his death. She quickly said a prayer of thanksgiving that Diego had been spared that. As she finished, she washed the wound as carefully as she could with an infusion of centaury and rebandaged it with a poultice of burnet to stanch any further bleeding. Finishing, she straightened her back tiredly and said, "Now we wait and pray."**

**Bernardo gestured something about moving Diego. Ania did not get his meaning, so he repeated it with minor changes.**

**"A bed?" Ania guessed. "Yes, I wish we could move him into one."**

**Bernardo shook his head no. He gestured someone looking and expressing surprise or alarm. His meaning was clear. They could not take Diego upstairs to a bed. In spite of everything they could do to try to keep it secret, with so many servants around, someone was sure to find out. They would have to think of something else.**

**As they thought of the problem, Tornado snorted from behind them. "We can spread hay thickly and lay blankets over it in the next chamber," Ania suggested as she looked back toward the horse. "It will not be ideal, but it will be safer and will serve the purpose."**

**While Bernardo went upstairs and brought blankets and a pillow, Ania began bringing clean hay from the entrance chamber. Soon they had a passable bed ready, and together, gently moved Diego into it. For a few minutes, both stood looking down at him with their own thoughts.**

**"Bernardo," Ania said thoughtfully. "I am going to have to tell everyone something to explain Diego's absence.Any ideas?"**

**Bernardo walked away from her for a moment, obviously thinking seriously on the question. Suddenly, his face brightened and he turned to her, gesturing rapidly. Ania understood something about mountains and birds, but could only look at him in confusion as to what exactly he meant. Bernardo paced again, with one hand on his forehead and one on his hip, as he tried to think of another way to sign his meaning. Finally, he raised a finger at her as if to say, 'Wait,' and turning, hurried up the tunnel. Minutes later, he was back with a book in his hands. Ania remembered seeing Diego reading this book on birds of prey several days ago. Diego having wide interests, Ania was rarely surprised at anything he read. As Bernardo pointed to a picture of an eagle, his meaning fell into place for Ania.**

**"Of course, Diego began wondering about something he had read and decided to go observe some eagles for himself," Ania gave a half smile at that. It did, indeed, sound like something Diego would do, or at least, let others think he did. "But why would he leave in the middle of the night?"**

**Bernardo gestured someone trying to sleep, but not succeeding. He would close his eyes, then open them, then do it again.**

**"He could not sleep," Ania translated. Diego had many times used insomnia as an excuse for the odd hours he kept. "And since he could not sleep, he decided that you would both leave immediately. Sí! That will work. Perhaps we can copy Diego's writing so that a note to that effect can be left."**

**Bernardo nodded and immediately went up the tunnel and returned with writing paper, quill and ink. He also had a letter that Diego had written but not yet sent.**

**As Bernardo went to bring both his and Diego's horses to hide in the cave, Ania sat on the floor and carefully began forging the note, using Diego's writing in the letter as a guide. She felt oddly guilty about it, even though she knew it was the best thing to do. In a few minutes, she had a note written and handed it to Bernardo for inspection when he returned. Looking at it closely, he nodded. It would do.**

**From the other chamber, Tornado neighed and stamped his feet. He was used to being fed and tended when he returned home. For reasons he did not understand, his feed trough remained empty. As the horse neighed again, Ania and Bernardo looked at each other.**

**"You know, as much as Diego cares for that horse, he would not thank us for neglecting Tornado, even under the circumstances," Ania said reluctantly. Bernardo nodded and they both looked toward the entrance, neither wanting to leave Diego's side. Bernardo finally glanced once more at Diego, and turning, went to care for the stallion.**

**Ania stretched her back muscles, which felt cramped from leaning over tensely for the past hour or so. Restlessly, she walked to the archway separating the two chambers and watched Bernardo. She saw him stare at the stallion's left side and shake his head. Only when he turned to her with an alarmed expression did she pay much attention to the fact that there was blood all the way down the horse's left foreleg to his hoof. With a growing sense of dismay, she joined Bernardo in the entrance chamber as he pointed at the ground and back toward the entrance.**

**There, at intervals, a blood trial could easily be seen. Bernardo and Ania looked up at each other in horror. Both realized that Zorro must surely have left a trail a blind man could follow, one that would lead Rodríguez straight to Diego.**

**"Dios mío! Now what do we do?" Ania cried.**

**Bernardo covered his face with both hands in despair. It was clear that he had no more idea than Ania did. _Think! Think_! he told himself. He began pacing as Ania watched him in dismay.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitán Rodríguez looked happily around the cantina. He had, just thirty minutes before, listened to a verbal report by Private Olivares. As far as Rodríguez was concerned, Olivares was worth his weight in gold right now. Olivares had reported that he was certain that as he and the other lancers were chasing Zorro tonight, he had actually shot the outlaw. "How can you be sure, Private?" the capitán had asked.**

**"I could see him clearly for a moment against the sky, Capitán," Olivares had replied. "When I shot, he was nearly unhorsed but managed to hang on. He was definitely hit."**

**Rodríguez had then turned to Sergeant García. "Well, Sergeant, do you have anything to add?"**

**Oddly, García had not looked exactly happy at that moment. "Well, Capitán, after searching for a while with a torch, we did find blood in a thicket where Zorro may have stopped to tend a wound. We lost the trail as some clouds covered the moon and we could find no more blood by torchlight."**

**"But you would say that he was definitely hit?" Rodríguez had begun to grin.**

**García had looked at the floor solemnly. "Yes, I think so, sir."**

**"Badly?" Rodríguez had asked. "Perhaps mortally wounded?"**

**García sighed. "It is possible, Capitán. Perhaps even likely. There seemed to be quite a lot of blood in that spot, at least. He could not have gone far bleeding like that, anyway."**

**Rodríguez began to laugh. "Wonderful, Sergeant! You should be proud! With Private Olivares' help, we have done what so many have tried to do. We have surely brought down the Fox! Sergeant, go give the word for all the lancers to meet me in the cantina. Then go and wake the tavern keeper. Tell him to prepare for a celebration," he had ordered.**

**Now Capitán Rodríguez sat watching his men enjoy the wine he had provided for them. All were enjoying it, except, oddly enough, García and Reyes, who had never before been accused of neglecting their wines. Those two puzzled him. One would almost think they were sorry the Fox had been brought down.**

**The tavern keeper smiled as he saw that it was the capitán who had ordered all the wine. The capitán could be counted on to pay his bill. That could not be said of many soldiers in here. "What are you celebrating, Capitán Rodríguez?" he asked as he watched the wine flow.**

**"The demise of El Zorro, señor!" Rodríguez laughed at the tavern keeper’s dismayed face. "Surely, you did not think the man was immortal! Tomorrow all we have to do is follow his trail and we shall have him. Perhaps, he has already cheated the hangman and all we will find is his corpse. Either way, señor, El Zorro is no more and I have had the victory at last"**

**He noticed a peon slipping out the door and laughed. In a short while, the news would be all over the pueblo. He leaned back in his chair and savored his cigar and wine. _Did I not tell you that I would win, Zorro? I hope you had time at the end to remember that. I have won the only time it counts, the last_. Tomorrow, he himself would lead the men as they followed the trail, and they would, at last, see just who this outlaw was or had been. One way or another, Zorro would be no more. Rodríguez smiled wickedly as he raised his glass in a private toast. _To tomorrow and the final foxhunt!_**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 9](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil9.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	9. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Nine  
**   
  


**Ania leaned miserably back against the wall of the cave, arms wrapped tightly around her middle as she watched Bernardo walk back across the small space. Both were desperate to think of something, anything, they could do to protect Diego. The blood trail left by Zorro was surely too extensive for them to find and destroy. Even if they could, by the time they had enough light with which to see the trail, the soldiers also would be able to see and follow it. There had to be something else they could do, but what?**

**Bernardo tried various ideas in his mind, but nothing seemed the least bit likely to work. Yet he refused to give up. He loved this young man, not only as master, but also as dearest friend. As he paced, he allowed his eyes to glance over the area. For a moment, his eyes rested on Tornado standing a few feet away.**

**The black stallion was just finishing his feed. He turned to the water trough and thrust his muzzle into the water. The horse then turned his head toward the two humans for a moment. Bernardo noticed that as the horse lifted his head toward them, his muzzle dripped, forming a line of dots across the floor. As Bernardo watched, Tornado turned back to the water again. As he finished his drink, Tornado raised his head and looked around at them once more. Again the muzzle dripped, leaving another line that crossed the first. An idea suddenly began to form in Bernardo's mind, one that offered them, at least, a chance. Excitedly, he turned to Ania and began gesturing rapidly.**

**Ania looked at him in bafflement. "What? I do not understand."**

**Bernardo walked over and reached past Tornado to plunge his hand into the water. Raising his hand, he allowed the water to drip off his hand in a line. He then looked at Ania intently.**

**"All right. So?" Ania questioned as she looked at him.**

**Again the manservant dipped his hand into the water and allowed it to drip across the floor.**

**As Ania looked at the pattern of water droplets, she realized that the second one had crossed the first at an angle. She watched as Bernardo did this twice more. Her face lit up with hope as it dawned on her what he was suggesting, for with each time the water was dripped, the trail of droplets became less distinct as to which direction the first trail led. If they could do the same with the blood of a small animal, then they stood a chance of confusing the trail. It was worth a try. "Sí, that might work, but how do we do it? That is a lot of territory out there," she commented. "Do you know what path he would have been taking tonight?"**

**Bernardo bent his head in thought for a moment. Of course, he could not be totally sure of the path Zorro would have taken, but there were paths that he used more often, paths that given his head, Tornado would be more likely to follow back to the cave. He held up one finger and shook his head. Spreading three fingers wide in front of him, he ran the other index finger along each of the three.**

**Ania watched him closely. "There could be three paths that he may have used?" she translated. As she watched, he raised a fourth finger, gestured to it and shrugged.**

**"Maybe four? How do we cover all four?" she asked.**

**Gesturing again, Bernardo indicated that he was surer of the first three than he was the fourth. Reaching down, he brushed the hay back until he reached the dirt floor of the cave. He placed a fist-sized rock in the center of the cleared area and then drew thick lines out away from it.**

**Ania watched silently and suddenly recognized the pattern of the roads leading out of Los Ángeles. "The pueblo," she said and nodded.**

**Bernardo added thinner lines in places, which Ania realized must be paths that either skirted the road or crossed open territory. He watched her and only began doing something else when she indicated she understood. He pointed to the side of the "pueblo" where the cuartel would have been located and reaching into the water again, dripped a path that would have led back roughly in the direction of the de la Vega lands. Spreading his hands and shrugging, he indicated that he was not sure if this was the way Zorro had taken from Los Ángeles.**

**"Sí, I understand that. Go on," Ania urged.**

**He thought for a moment and then gestured something that made her think of a cow and brought his hands together to indicate something small.**

**Ania looked puzzled as she translated, "A calf?"**

**Bernardo mimed shooting a gun and then lifting something. He then gestured going along each path in a random pattern that repeatedly crossed the path. Occasionally, he would make wider loops which connected two separate paths. He then looked up at Ania.**

**"We shoot a calf and go looping and crossing each possible trail. If we slit its throat, we might be able to do that, but it is going to take time and a certain amount of luck." Ania glanced thoughtfully toward the entrance. "We probably have no more than four or five hours until sunrise. Can we do it in that time?" She looked questioningly at Bernardo.**

**Bernardo's face tightened in determination as he looked at her and made a definite nod. Ania knew that the answer spoke more of the older man's determination that it be so, rather than any real assurance of success. Still, it was a comfort to her.**

**'I _will_ do it,' he gestured emphatically as he turned and went up the tunnel. When he returned, Ania was sitting beside Diego lost in thought. Bernardo paused as he watched them for a moment from the tunnel leading into the chamber. He was worried about leaving them and it was not just on Diego's account. Ania seemed to be in control of her emotions right now, but there was an odd quality to her control, almost a brittle quality as if she would shatter like glass if one more thing happened.**

**As he watched, unseen, Ania reached over and gently brushed an errant lock of hair back from Diego's forehead. As she did so, the touch became a caress as she allowed her fingers to follow the curve of his face to finally rest lightly against his cheek for a moment. Watching her face, Bernardo saw very clearly the inner struggle she was having. She closed her eyes tightly, holding back tears that she would not have allowed to show before him. She took several deep breaths and seemed to be fighting for control, then opened her eyes and straightened her back. At this point, had he not seen her before, Bernardo would have thought she was as calm as she appeared. However, he feared that this situation might be just one too many for the young woman to handle. Had there been any other way, he would not have even considered leaving them here alone, but he had no choice. The situation was too desperate. Backing a few steps up the tunnel, he pushed a lantern against the wall making a metallic clank so that Ania would be warned of his approach. Then he walked on into the chamber. Kneeling beside Diego, he looked at him intently and then up at Ania.**

**Ania gave a tight smile, though her eyes remained haunted. "He seems to be stronger than he was a while ago," she said in answer to his unspoken question. "His heart beat is more easily felt, and although he has not regained consciousness, he has moved a little as if he were trying to wake up." She glanced up and noted with surprise that the servant had changed clothing. She realized that he was dressed just as Zorro and that it must have been one of his own. This one fit him too well to be one borrowed from Diego.**

**Bernardo nodded. Reaching down and giving Diego's hand a squeeze, he rose and turned toward the entrance chamber.**

**"Wait," Ania suddenly called. "Bernardo, if you do not get all the area covered, I mean, before it gets close to sun up, I can help. We must be sure you are not seen if I am to be able to use our story of you being gone into the mountains. Since you would naturally go with Diego when he left, there would be no way to explain why you are still here if he is gone," she said.**

**Bernardo looked at her in surprise. 'You go?' he gestured. Then he gestured the shooting of a gun and allowed his expression to show that he questioned her being able to shoot well enough to kill the animals needed.**

**"Of course, I can do it, Bernardo! Do you think I would let my brothers be able to do something that I could not do?" she stated with a slight smile. "I hunted with Juan with or without anyone else's approval."**

**Bernardo smiled at her and placed his fingers against his forehead. He rolled his eyes, then swept his fingers outward from his head as if something was flying out of his mind. 'How could I have forgotten and not expected that?' his gesture seemed to say. Turning, he went into the entrance chamber and resaddled Tornado. With a determined look on his face, he rode out into the night to begin their plan.**

**After Bernardo left, Ania realized just how comforting she had found his presence. With him here, she could focus on only what must be done right now. Her thoughts could be held at bay. Now they rushed in like water into a Florida sinkhole. Uncomfortable thoughts...thoughts that brought back feelings of pain and failure as she remembered caring for Felipe, of trying everything she knew and still not succeeding in saving him. The sense of loss and failure that swept over her as she held her brother in her arms as he had slipped away from them would be with her till her own dying day.**

**There were things about Diego that had always reminded Ania of Felipe. Though Felipe had been a little bit shorter than Diego, there was a smooth, balanced quality to their movements that was alike. She knew that Felipe's movements had become more fluid after he had gone to school in Spain. She wondered if he and Diego could have had the same fencing master there, for regardless of what Diego said about his schooling publicly, Zorro was far too skilled with a blade for Diego not to have had extensive training somewhere. Grace and aptitude one was born with, skill was developed only by long hours of discipline. Both had had that discipline. _No! Not had. Diego has that discipline. We will not lose him.No_! Ania corrected herself. _Just because we lost Felipe, does not mean we will lose Diego. I will not let that happen_! she vowed. _Oh? And just what will you do different this time to keep that from happening_? the devil on her shoulder whispered. _What will I do? What can I do_? seemed to echo in her mind.**

**Ania covered her face with her hands and tried to shove this kind of thinking aside. Still she knew she had to plan, to think what she really could do. _Well, since it was the infection that defeated us before, that is what I must think about this time. I must attack it before that can happen with Diego, but how_? she thought. _Ah, I will sit here and think of all the herbs that I might use to treat or prevent an infection. That will help Diego and keep my mind busy as well_.**

**Just at that moment, Diego moved slightly and mumbled something. Ania’s heart filled with joy at the thought that he might actually be regaining consciousness. Remembering how thirsty her brother had been during the times he was conscious after having lost so much blood, she reached for a cup of water to offer Diego. She prayed that he would be truly conscious enough to drink it. He would need fluids to help his body replace the blood he had lost. She realized that she needed to raise Diego somewhat. He was laying too flat to safely drink as disoriented as he would be for some time to come. Lacking any additional pillows to use, Ania set the cup down and gently eased his head and shoulders into her lap.**

**As awareness tried to return, it seemed to Diego that he was caught in a strange world, one with no past or future and where the very darkness itself was an incredible weight which threatened to crush the life from him. People and events seemed to drift past him with no discernible logic or sequence, often complete with the emotions he had experienced in that situation when it truly occurred. As the darkness seemed to lift further, he saw Ania in front of the mantel as she had been earlier tonight. Though he did not hear her words, even in memory, he again felt the helplessness of watching her walk out. _No! Wait_! he cried mentally. _Ania, do not go! There is so much I need to tell you, so much I want to say that I may never get the chance to say_.**

**As Ania looked behind her and reached for the cup, she thought she heard Diego call her name. It was not spoken clearly and she was not sure if she had heard what she thought. However, as she quickly turned back, she found herself looking into Diego's eyes. She could tell from the confusion and weakness in them that he was not fully coherent yet, but Ania rejoiced that he had come this far. "Diego!" she exclaimed with a smile. As he tried to speak again, she spoke soothingly, "Sh-h-h-h, it is all right, Diego. Bernardo is taking care of everything." Tears clouded her vision. It hurt so to realize that he did not really comprehend what she was saying. Tenderly, she slid her right hand into his and brought it up to her cheek.**

**For a second, he closed his eyes. Then he looked at her again and spoke. "Do not go," he said in a faint whisper so different from his usual voice. "Do not leave me...." Ania felt his hand grip hers, and then slowly relax as he drifted away from reality again.**

**Ania felt as though her soul had been ripped apart by his simple words. For him to ask her not to leave him, when she was so terrified that he would be the one to leave them forever, shattered the fragile hold Ania had on her emotions. _Please, Saint Luke, intercede for us before that Great Physician. Help us! Help us please_! she prayed desperately. Cradling him like a child, Ania pressed her face against the back of his hand and sobbed, all pretense gone.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania, calm now, sat with her knees pulled up to her chest in much the same way she had often sat as a child. Her arms encircled her legs as she lay her head on her knees and watched Diego. She was remembering Luisa and how she had trained her.**

**Even as a very young child, Ania was always finding hurt animals and bringing them home to care for them. While other children might forget to care for animals after the novelty wore off, Ania was unfailingly gentle and attentive. With people, she was equally gentle, always having to touch or pat them to show that she was concerned. Luisa had called it having "healing hands". When the boys occasionally ran off and left her, Ania began to follow Luisa around as she helped oversee Don Miguel's household. By age eight, she was astonishing Luisa by naming some of the more common herbs she had seen Luisa use and actually being able to tell how they were used. Luisa began Ania's formal training at that time.**

**Don Miguel was delighted that Luisa did this, for Ania was already beginning to show the wild spirit and stubbornness that would mark her all her life. He hoped the training would give her an outlet for her restless energy and that she would settle down as she grew older. It did not quite work that way, but she did, nevertheless, show an aptitude and thirst for this learning. By age twelve, she was regularly helping Luisa as she tended the sick.**

**One day during that year, she learned that there was more to this than just giving herbs to their people. One of the field worker's blades slipped as he was cutting the cane that day, slicing deeply into his leg. Luisa was upstairs when someone ran to the house for help. Ania, thinking that she could do the job herself, grabbed a bag of burnet and some bandages and ran to the quarters where the man had been taken. However, as Ania looked at the terrible wound, she panicked. Even after Luisa arrived, Ania was frozen, unable to even follow directions without dropping the herbs due to her hands shaking.**

**Luisa had finally shaken her roughly by the shoulders and admonished her, "Do your job, Ania. Would you let the man die due to your fear?"**

**Ania had moved then, but remained silent and subdued in shame.**

**Later, in private, Luisa had hugged her as Ania cried and apologized for letting her down. "Oh, Aniasita, mi niña preciosa, did you not know that of all the things that make a healer, your own emotions can be your biggest enemy? It is true that you must care about the people you help, but if you give your emotions full rein, they will lead you astray," the old woman said. "Always, you must wall your feelings away, so that you can do whatever is necessary. Focus only on that. Push your fears and emotions far back in your mind. Control, Ania. Do you understand?"**

**Ania had nodded solemnly.**

**"Bueno! Now...straighten up, Ania. Anything else makes you look weak, and that you must not be." She smiled as the girl had straightened her shoulders and raised her head proudly. "That is the way! Remember, control and focus on whatever has to be done, whatever it takes. Then what a healer you will be!"**

**_Control?_ Ania thought now as she watched Diego. _Oh, Luisa, but what if the person you want to help is the one person in all the world who can break you with a single word? How do I focus then_? The answer echoed in her mind, _Do whatever has to be done, whatever it takes_.Ania felt her resolve harden as she thought of that. Yes, she would do whatever it took to protect and help him. Whatever Diego felt for her, she already knew that she would always love him. No one had ever affected her the way he had, and she could not conceive that anyone else ever would. If he never felt about her in this way, that would not change what was in her heart. She would just have to hide it deeply, but the love would still be there. Gently, Ania traced her fingers down the back of Diego’s hand and then curled her hand almost protectively over his. Whether he ever loved her or not, Ania did not want to even think of a world without this man in it somewhere. Anything, up to and including, giving her own life to protect him, she would do.**

**When Bernardo returned, he sensed none of the brittleness he had felt from Ania before. There was a steely determination in her eyes now that reassured him. He was relieved to feel that once again, should anything happen, he could trust her to help them if the need arose.**

**As they again looked at Bernardo's diagram of the area, he pointed out a small area just northeast of the pueblo where he had not been able to reach, due to the nearness of dawn. Ania clearly translated what he was telling her and described back to him the route she needed to cover, when he questioned her about it. When he handed her his musket and two hand guns, she quickly demonstrated loading and aiming accurately. Deciding that it would be best to go on Ventura and appear to be openly hunting if she was seen, Ania went out through the sala and to the stable. Within minutes, she was riding to the southeast, looking for any fair sized smaller animal.**

**The first two animals, a coyote and a feral pig that she chanced upon were easily taken and she covered much of the remaining path. Then her luck seemed to sour. She traveled some distance, finding nothing of the size needed, although she did take several hares to cover her story of hunting. When her luck did finally change, it was still not an easy thing for her...for the next thing she chanced upon was one of her own mares, with a brand new foal just standing on wobbly legs. Ania looked around for a few minutes, hopeful that something else would present itself. Nothing did. Looking up, Ania realized that the sky was beginning to show gold streaks off to the east. Very soon now, it would be light enough for an experienced tracker to begin following the trail. There was no more time! Ania set her jaw and urged Ventura closer to the two horses. As the frightened mare challenged them for coming so close, Ania raised her musket and fired. She felt tears sting her eyes, but fought them back. "Whatever it takes," she muttered to herself. "Whatever it takes."**

**An hour later, Ania found herself resting in a meadow not far from the hacienda. As she sat atop Ventura’s back, she suddenly heard approaching horses. Quickly, she dismounted and began skinning out the hares that she had slung over the back of her saddle. Soon she could hear voices.**

**"Sergeant, this can not be right. Three times now we have backtracked on this trail and three times, it has led us in different directions," a voice that she recognized as belonging to Corporal Reyes said.**

**"I do not know, Corporal. It seems that even injured, Zorro is full of tricks," Sergeant García's voice replied.**

**"Sergeant, I do not think we will find anything. Why do we not go back?" Reyes asked plaintively.**

**"Because, Baboso, the capitán is already displeased with having to split us up to follow a seemingly impossible number of trails," the sergeant explained as they rode into sight. "Do you want to be the one to tell him that Zorro has escaped him again?"**

**Reyes looked at García with a smile, "That is what you get to do, Sergeant.As an officer that is your job, not mine."**

**"Gracias for reminding me," García groaned at the smaller man just as he caught sight of Ania. "Señorita Ania! he exclaimed.“What in the world are you doing out here so early?"**

**Ania looked up and gave him a bright smile. "Buenos dias, señores! How are you today? I am hunting hare, Sergeant García, and a fine morning I am having for it."**

**"I wish I thought the morning was so fine, señorita," García said solemnly. He did, indeed, look downcast as she looked at him. Reyes looked little better.**

**"Oh, what is the matter? What could bring you out so early? Surely not a routine patrol with only the two of you?" Ania put down the hare she was skinning and walked over to the two soldiers.**

**García suddenly seemed to realize what she had said she was doing. "Hunting? That is strange, Señorita Ania. I have never known of a woman hunting before."**

**"Oh, is there anything wrong with that? I did it frequently when I was growing up. This is simply the first chance I have gotten to do it since I came here." Ania met his eyes with a level stare and allowed herself to look insulted.**

**"Oh, I did not mean anything by that, señorita," García stammered realizing how rude his comment sounded. "I guess I should not have been so surprised."**

**"He just means that if we had been told that a woman was doing something strange like hunting out here today, well, we would have expected that it would be you," Reyes said, trying to be helpful.**

**Ania cocked an eyebrow at him as Sergeant García cast a withering look at him. "Somehow, I do not think that helped matters, Corporal!"**

**Reyes looked away in confusion.**

**Ania gave an easy laugh. "Never mind, Sergeant, but you have not answered my question."**

**"Question, señorita?" García looked confused.**

**"You said this was not a fine day. Why not?" Ania rephrased the question.**

**"Oh, sí. I am afraid that we are hunters ourselves, in a way. We are following Zorro's trail." García seemed saddened as he said this.**

**"Oh, I do not believe you will find him," Ania said. "After all, you have hunted him many times before with nothing to show for your efforts."**

**"But this time, I am afraid it is different, Señorita Ania. I hate to tell you this, knowing that you are fond of him, but Zorro was shot last night by one of the lancers, perhaps mortally," García said frowning. "He was bleeding badly and left quite a trail. The capitán is very happy with the situation."**

**"I can just imagine," Ania scowled at him. "Well, you always said you wished to catch him. Perhaps now you will get your wish, Sergeant."**

**"Yes, catch him," García shook his head. "But perhaps now only to find his body? He did not deserve this. Between the three of us, you know, I think he was a good man in many ways, despite being an outlaw." He looked at Reyes as if to dare him to dispute his opinion. Reyes merely looked at the ground. "You have seen nothing, señorita?" he finally asked. When Ania shook her head no, he sighed. "Well, then I suppose I will need to go on to the hacienda and ask Don Diego if he has seen anything since late last night."**

**"Diego is not home now, Sergeant," Ania said smoothly. "He and Bernardo have gone on a trip."**

**"Oh, where did they go? Don Diego did not mention anything like that when I saw him yesterday," García said in a puzzled voice.**

**"Oh, the way I understand it from the note he left, he had been reading about eagles and began wondering something about them. He decided to go up into the mountains where he knew there were some nesting pairs and observe them for himself." Ania shook her head as if she was surprised by her friend's behavior. "You know how Diego is about such things. Sometimes there is no stopping him if he takes something like that into his head."**

**"Would he and Bernardo be very far away yet?" the sergeant asked, glancing toward the mountains. "I should really speak with him."**

**"I am afraid that since Diego was not sleeping well last night, they left sometime around midnight," Ania said. "I can let him know you would like to see him when he returns, if you wish."**

**"Gracias, that would help," he replied. "Well, I guess we had better go back and inform the capitán that we did not find him. He will probably make us hunt some more."**

**"Oh, well, I hope, in that case, that you do not mind if I do not wish you a good hunt, Sergeant," Ania said, scowling again.**

**"Oh, I do not mind," the sergeant sighed. "This time I do not think I want a good hunt anyway. Hasta luego, señorita."**

**Ania nodded at both of them, and watching them ride off, walked back over to where her hares waited to be skinned. Only after they had ridden out of sight did she allow her shaking knees to buckle under her. She covered her face as she sat shaking on the ground. _Dios mío_! she thought in relief. _It is working.At least for now Rodríguez can not find him_. Five minutes later, she managed to get back on Ventura's back and head for home. On the way, she had to smile in sympathy for the two soldiers. She would not like to be them when they returned empty handed. _No, Rodríguez, this is just not going to be a good day for a fox hunt for you. You may find that it is not so easy to trap a fox as you thought, especially not one with friends_. Kicking Ventura into a canter, Ania allowed herself the first true laugh she had enjoyed in many hours. "Whatever it takes, Rodríguez. That is what we will do. Whatever it takes," she said aloud with another laugh.  
  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 10](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil10.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	10. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Ten  
  
  
**

**As Ania guided Ventura up to the doorway of the stables, she reminded herself to sit straight and to keep an alert expression on her face. It had been more than thirty-six hours since she had slept any at all and what sleep she had then was restless and fretful. _Sleep must wait.Now there is too much to betaken care of_ , she told herself. She forced herself to move at a leisurely pace as she dismounted, and removed the hares from the back of the saddle. She even took time to smile and chat with the servant waiting to care for Ventura. Everything must look as close to normal as possible as long as she could be observed by anyone, including the de la Vega servants. However, leisurely was hardly how she felt inside. There was only one place she wished to be and every second away increased her anxiety.She longed to run straight to Diego’s side and assure herself that he was no worse.Instead, she walked calmly into the sala door and on into the kitchen area. Smiling and laughing at the cook's amazed expression when she heard that Ania had hunted the hares herself, Ania went through the motions of life as usual. Asking for half of the hares to be stewed immediately, she requested that the other hares to be sent to Brisa and her children.**

**Ania walked back into the sala, hopeful of entering the passage unseen. _Bueno, no one is around_ , she said to herself as she started across the room to the cabinet. Just as she reached it, Crescensia startled her by coming in from the door leading to the patio. Heart pounding, Ania fought to keep her nervousness from showing and walked back across the room as if she had been merely pacing restlessly.**

**"Buenos dias, Crescencia. How are you today?" she said with a smile at the middle-aged housekeeper.**

**"Buenos dias, Señorita Ania. I am well. Gracias!" Crescencia said cheerfully. "I noticed that you have not yet had breakfast. Surely, you must be hungry by now. Come, señorita. Let us get you something to eat."**

**Ania started to shake her head, but then realized that she might actually do better to try to eat at least a little to appease Crescencia. She and Rosita had been practically hovering over Ania during the last few days, seemingly aware of every bite she took, or more correctly, did not take. Refusing to eat now would only lead to their fretting over her further. _I will never get into that passage at this rate_! Ania thought. "Yes, thank you, Crescencia. I suppose I could eat a bite now," she finally said with another smile. She allowed herself a longing look toward the cabinet as the housekeeper left to arrange for her place to be set and breakfast served. _No, not yet_ , she told herself. _It would be too obvious if I disappear right now._ She sighed in frustration, glancing down at the now rumpled riding habit. _Well, at least it will give me time to clean up a bit and change clothes_ , she admitted to herself.**

**As the servants were preparing her breakfast, Ania casually walked upstairs. Fighting the urge to lie down on the bed for just a little while, she changed into a simple dress. Returning to the portico, she looked down toward Diego's door. _Maybe I could use the door in Diego's room_ , she thought. She had never been in his room, but she had seen part of it through the open door upon occasion. There did not seem to be a great deal of wall space to be searched if one knew that a door was there somewhere. Perhaps she could find it and get downstairs that way.**

**She walked down the portico, but just before she started to reach for the handle to open the door, a servant came out of one of the other rooms on some errand. Ania pretended to smooth her skirt as the servant walked by. She sighed as she watched another woman walk out and sit under the tree on the patio with a pan and begin working. It seemed that she had a problem that had not occurred to her until now: how to come and go as she needed to with so many other people doing the same thing on business of their own in this house. _How in the world has Diego done it for so long_? she wondered, shaking her head. Resigned to more delay, Ania went back downstairs for breakfast.**

**"Señorita Ania," Crescencia asked with a worried frown as Ania forced down her chocolate, "have you seen anything of Don Diego or Bernardo this morning? I know it is not unusual for Don Diego to sleep late, as is his privilege, but Bernardo is usually around somewhere before now. Manuel just told me that their horses are gone from the stables."**

**Ania nearly spilled her chocolate as she realized that she had forgotten to put the copy of the note she had forged where the servants could see it. "Ah....Oh, yes...Diego left a note last night, but I completely forgot to tell you about it. He and Bernardo have gone on a trip into the mountains, to study something about eagles, I believe he said. They left sometime last night. I had planned to tell you but I decided to leave to go hunting earlier than I originally planned and did not do it. I am sorry if you were worried."**

**"Oh, that is all right, señorita. So, observing eagles in the mountains?" Crescencia said with a fond smile. "That Don Diego! He has always had such curiosity. Even as a boy...." She stopped suddenly as if wary of speaking out of turn.**

**Realizing the affection behind Crescencia’s words, Ania smiled at her, "You remind me of the woman who raised me after my mother died. You have been with Diego and his father a long time, have you not?"**

**Crescencia smiled again. "Oh, sí, Señorita Ania, since before Don Diego was born."**

**"Well, they are very lucky to have you here," Ania told her.**

**Crescencia looked pleased. "Thank you, señorita. Well, if you need nothing else, I will go see that everything is going smoothly." She turned at Ania's nod and went out, leaving the younger woman to her breakfast and her thoughts.**

**As Ania sat listening to the sounds of the hacienda, she realized just how little attention she had ever paid to the activities of the servants before. Through the open window, she could hear bits and pieces of conversations.**

**Most of the comments centered around a fiesta being given for the wedding of the daughter of one of the local hacendados, Don Cornelio Esperón. Don Cornelio doted on his beautiful daughter, Moneta, and now, as she wed Don Rafael Galvez, he was determined to throw the most lavish fiesta Los Angelinos had ever seen. The gala had already gone on for two days and would continue for another three before the couple would settle down to family life. Feasting and activities were provided for all classes of society. There were races and contests of skill of all sorts all day and most of the night, as well as music and dancing.**

**Ania and Diego had each put in an appearance early in the festivities, separately. Ania had been in no mood for a party and had not returned after the first day. She was not sure if Diego had gone again, but she did not really think so, with everything that had been happening before last night. As Ania thought about the fiesta, she began to have an idea of how to solve her problem.**

**When a maid passed through the room on her errands, Ania asked her to have Crescencia return to her. She listened to other conversations as she waited for the housekeeper's return. She began to hear less happy comments as two older servants walked by the window. They had heard rumors that Zorro had been taken, or even worse, that he had been killed. Others joined them as they overheard the news. Soon there was a confused babble of upset voices. Ania determinedly held on to her composure as she heard some of the women begin weeping. Even knowing that he was relatively safe for the moment did not make this easy to listen to. It was a tremendous relief when Crescencia came into the room.**

**Crescencia stopped, and frowning, listened to the noise for a minute before turning to Ania. "You sent for me, Señorita Ania?" she asked.**

**"Yes, thank you, Crescencia. Please ask as many of the servants and workers as possible to gather in the patio. There are some things I need to speak with all of you about," Ania requested solemnly. Crescencia immediately did as she was asked.**

**A short while later, Ania stood by the tree in the patio and spoke to as many of the servants and workers as could stand comfortably around her. "My friends," she began, "there are two things I would like to speak with you about now. The first is that, as some of you know, Don Diego has seen fit to go on a trip for a few days. That leaves only me for all of you in the casa grande to have to care for." Ania smiled ruefully. "Now, I do appreciate it and I want to thank all of you for your service and kindness to me since I came here. However, I feel that it is unnecessary at this time. I will be quite able to look after myself for a few hours, or even more, if the occasion arose. I know that there is a grand fiesta going on at the Esperón rancho and I know that Don Diego and Don Alejandro would want the Rancho de la Vega to be well represented there. I do not think they would mind if I do what I am now going to do.I am suggesting to everyone here that you go and enjoy the fiesta. You that have skills to compete should take part for your honor and for the honor of the Rancho de la Vega. I have no doubt that the races will be ours this afternoon." Ania stopped for a second to smile at the vaqueros whom she knew.**

**Then she became more solemn. "However, there is also another matter of which I know some, if not all of you, have already heard." Here she paused until all were quiet around her. "As I was riding this morning, I met Sergeant García not far from here. He and Corporal Reyes were following Zorro's trail after he had rescued one of my workers from Rodríguez's clutches. And, sí, I am afraid that it was a blood trial they were following." A disturbed uproar came from those around her. Ania raised her hand for silence. "Things may not be so bad as they seem. I know that, at that time, no one had found him. As long as that does not happen, we can pray that he will come through this as he always has. What I want to suggest is that we do just that, pray for our Dark Angel, that he be preserved and protected. As you are on your way to the fiesta, please stop at the church and light a candle for him. I can not believe that God would not hear our prayers after all the good he has done for us, all of us." Ania’s voice faltered and she seemed to struggle to say more for a second.Her expression clearly showed sadness and concern for Zorro. In fact, she seemed near tears. Then muttering a quick “Gracias”, she turned and reentered the sala. No one was surprised she was upset. It was well known that she had special feelings for the outlaw.After all, many of them had seen Zorro bring her back to the hacienda after having saved her life on two separate occasions. Many of them felt as upset by this news as she. Slowly, the workers drifted away, most to go in the direction of both the church and the fiesta.**

**For a moment after she closed the sala door, Ania leaned against it and took a firmer hold on her emotions. Her feelings were terribly close to the surface now and she could afford no mistakes. Finally feeling more in control, she walked to a chair in front of the fireplace and wrote a note detailing the "holiday" she was giving the workers on her own land. She also made the same request for prayers for Zorro that she had made on the patio. She indicated that she was not feeling well at the moment and stated that she would come back there when she felt better. The foreman over each part of the Valdéz estate was to see that the necessary work was done, but only what was truly necessary. Other than that, everyone was to enjoy the fiesta.**

**As she walked out toward the stables, she caught sight of a young vaquero. "Roberto," she called, "please deliver this to one of the foremen at my rancho."**

**"Sí, Señorita Ania, I will do it on my way to the fiesta," he said cheerfully.**

**"Gracias, Roberto," Ania said with a slight smile.**

**For a while, Ania walked around the house and patio. She was afraid to sit down for long, for fear of falling asleep. Everything became quiet as more and more of the servants took Ania up on the chance to go to the fiesta. Finally, Ania went into the sala and after a moment of cautious listening for anyone nearby, she was able to enter the passage.**

**Bernardo jumped, and clutching a pistol, whirled toward Ania as she suddenly came into the chamber where he sat beside Diego.**

**"It is just me!" Ania cried as she froze where she stood.**

**Bernardo lowered the weapon and made a show of wiping his brow in relief.**

**"Sorry.I guess we really should make some kind of noise or signal before coming in to assure each other that we are friend, not foe," Ania said sheepishly. "I did not mean to startle you."**

**Bernardo shook his head and smiled.**

**"How is he?" she asked, kneeling by Diego's "bed". As she looked at him closely, she could see signs of improvement. His color was better and he seemed to be breathing more deeply. When she laid her hand gently against his neck, his pulse was much stronger. He even felt a bit warmer than he had. "Has he been awake at all?" Ania looked up at Bernardo.**

**Bernardo rocked his hand back and forth in the air. Ania took that to mean that he had been semiconscious at times. Bernardo's expression was worried and Ania could tell that Diego's continued unconsciousness had the manservant very concerned. Ania gave Bernardo's arm a squeeze and tried to reassure him. "Bernardo, he is better. I know how hard it is to see him like this. It is for me too. If he were not getting better, or if he were having seizures as some do who have lost so much blood that they rarely survive, I would be honest enough to tell you it was so. But he is improving. Remember, it is not unusual for those who have lost so much blood to take several hours, sometimes even a day or so, to begin being truly aware of what is going on around them.” Bernardo nodded and Ania was rewarded with a lessening of the worry within the mozo’s eyes. Ania smiled. “I have good news that might help you feel better. Our trick seems to be working," she said. She quickly told him about meeting the two soldiers and how the trail had confused them. Bernardo smiled tiredly and gestured that he would like it to rain. Ania understood what he meant. Rain would destroy the trail totally. Only then could they be completely sure it could not be followed. "Yes, that is one more thing for which we can pray, rain," she agreed.**

**Ania was filled with relief at the signs of Diego's improvement. However, along with the relief, Ania suddenly felt a wave of tiredness wash over her like a river. She must have swayed slightly, for Bernardo quickly reached out and steadied her.**

**Bernardo gestured that Ania should get some sleep. At first, she resisted the idea, but after a minute she gave in. She would be no good to Diego like this. She needed sleep to be any good to any of them. Rising to go her room for a few hours, she looked back at Diego and frowned uneasily. She wondered if she was missing something important. I guess it is just that I am so tired, she thought.**

**"I will be back shortly," she informed Bernardo. Within minutes of returning to her room and stretching out on her bed, she was asleep.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"How could this happen, Sergeant? How could someone as badly hurt as I suspect Zorro was slip through our fingers again?" Capitán Rodríguez stood with his back to the sergeant, hands clenched angrily behind his back. Turning suddenly and leaning across his desk, he brought his right hand down on the oak top with a bang. "I will tell you, Sergeant García. He had help! The peons around here would die to help him if they had to. I saw a peon leave the tavern last night, just after I had informed the innkeeper of the reason for our celebration. I would have stopped him then if I had known there was any way they could help him. It is obvious that they somehow found him before we could and confused the trail with other blood,” he growled. “Of course, that does not mean that we are not rid of him, only that we have no proof of it," he reminded himself aloud.**

**"Sí, Capitán," García said. "But he may also still be alive." García did not sound displeased by this and Rodríguez scowled at him.**

**"If he is, we will still get him," the capitán vowed. "Sergeant, have Private León start again at the thicket of trees where you found the most blood and are relatively sure it was Zorro's blood. He is the best tracker we have. It may be that he can sort out the true trail from the false ones." Rodríguez walked around his desk and leaned against it as he thought. "However, if that does not work, we must think of other clues that we may have overlooked until now."**

**"There is not much, Capitán Rodríguez. No one has been able to figure out who he is for more than three years now," García said. "No one has ever gotten a look at his face, not that I know of."**

**"Well, think, Sergeant!" Rodríguez frowned again. "There are other things about him than looks that could help us identify him. What are his other characteristics?"**

**García looked at him blankly. "Well, he is quite tall. He is very broad of shoulder and strong. He does not sound any different than us when he talks. That is not much to go by."**

**"If he sounds like most of the people in this area, then he was probably born here. I remember something else about his speech. Did you ever stop to try to figure out what level of society he is in?" Rodríguez said thoughtfully.**

**"No, Comandante, I can not say that I have," the sergeant began.**

**"No, I did not think so, but I have," the capitán said. "I believe he is of the landed classes and his manner of speaking sounds like one with an education. Whatever else he is, he is no common ruffian. He has all but preached to me upon occasion, and I can attest to the fact that he uses language almost as well as he does that sword of his." He walked around a moment, thinking. "Let us go on an assumption that he would be an hidalgo, and, oh, in his mid-twenties or so. We must keep our eyes open for any young caballero who is suddenly missing. Ask around, Sergeant. Make a list of any who might fit the characteristics we have named. We know he was hurt. He cannot be seen in public while he is marked by an injury. That means he must be out of sight for a while, but where and who?"**

**"Sí, Capitán. I will ask around, but I cannot imagine a hidalgo here being Zorro," García stated with a shake of his head.**

**"No, I do not think that you can, Sergeant! Just do it!!" Rodríguez snapped.**

**"Sí, Capitán. At once!" García saluted and left the room.**

**Rodríguez sat a long time just staring into space and thinking.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A bare four hours after she lay down, Ania jerked awake and sat bold upright in bed. Eyes wide, she realized that she had been dreaming about Diego. The fact that he had been warmer to the touch when she last checked him leapt out at her. People who have lost enough blood to lose consciousness are also noticeably cooler to the touch. He should not have been as warm as normal, at least not until he was conscious a part of the time. Fear sent a chill through her. "Madre de Dios!" she exclaimed as she quickly got up and began searching the chest for several herbs that were known to fight infections. _Please do not let it happen again_! she pleaded silently. In the chest, she managed to find two more packs of centuary and one of goldenseal. Both were good, but there was one more that she was desperate to have: goldenrod, or king's staff, as it was sometimes called. Luisa had always claimed that it was the most powerful herb God had ever created against infections. As no packet of goldenrod was found, Ania's search became more frantic. When it was clear that she had none, Ania swore in a most unladylike manner and lay her head down on the edge of the trunk in despair. _Do not panic_ , she told herself. _There may be nothing wrong. I may be worrying for nothing_.**

**Quickly, she made her way downstairs and through the passages to the chamber where Diego and Bernardo were. Just before she entered the chamber, she called out to be sure she did not startle Bernardo. She dropped to her knees beside Diego’s bed. “How has he been?” she asked as she looked over at the mozo. Bernardo smiled and gestured that he had been more alert since she had last been there. Ania was pleased to learn as Bernardo continued gesturing, that Diego had apparently managed to take a bit of the watered down wine once.**

**“Bueno! He has been coherent, then?” This time Bernardo merely shrugged. He indicated that he was not sure. The times when Diego had been conscious had been brief and he had not spoken. Ania gently brushed Diego’s hair back away from his face and laid her hand on his forehead. Diego did, indeed, feel warmer than he should, although not a great deal. She was relieved to feel that he did not yet have a high fever, but enough of one to frighten her nonetheless. Pretending calmness, Ania quickly eased the bandages from his shoulder. The wound appeared a bit angry and the area around it felt hot to the touch. Not wanting to alarm Bernardo, she tried to hide her dismay. Looking up at the manservant, however, she could tell that he had already read her feelings in her face or actions. Bernado began gesturing something quickly to her. Even without the gestures, Ania knew what he wanted to know. The fear for his friend filling his eyes echoed that in her heart. ‘What can we do?’ he wanted to know.**

**Ania sat silently for a moment, trying to plan a course of action. The area where the infection seemed to be starting was as yet localized. If it could be stopped now, before it had time to spread, they might still be able to keep him with them. They had to have something to give Diego’s body time to fight this off. _Hmmmm, I have no goldenrod and very little of any other herbs to fight this. There is no time to pick any, even if I could find any here_ , she thought. _Where might I buy some? Not in an open market surely. It might draw unwanted attention. Maybe another curandera.Yes, that is it! I can go to one nearby and buy some from her_.**

**"Bernardo, is there another curandera near here? I have heard there is an old woman up in the hills," she said. "Could you tell me how to get there, perhaps draw me a map?"**

**Bernardo cocked his head to the side as if to ask why.**

**"The wound appears a bit angry. With an herb called goldenrod, I can possibly head off any infection before it can get any worse. I plan to buy some if I can," she explained. "I will have to be the one to go for it. You may be seen if I ask you to go."**

**Bernardo looked disturbed by this, but after thinking a moment, he agreed that it would be the wisest course. Getting a sheet of paper, he carefully drew a map to show her the paths to take to the homes of two curanderas, a gypsy and an old Indian woman. The Indian woman was the closer of the two. With a final look at Diego, Ania went back out to the stables and turned Ventura toward the mountains.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania sat for a moment and looked at the cabin before her. It was not large and was humble enough that one would have to stretch to apply the word 'casa' to it. There was probably no more than one room here. Yet there was an odd feeling to the place, almost a supernatural feeling to the air. Perhaps that feeling came because she had heard that the old woman was something of a fortuneteller, who claimed to be able to tell all manner of things about you just by looking at you. _I have listened too much to the servants' tales_ , Ania told herself firmly. _She will be just an old woman with some herb lore.There will be no magic involved, anymore than when I treated the people on the plantation_. Ania urged Ventura forward, and dismounted.She stood staring at the rough wood of the door for a long moment, before raising her head, straightening her back and forcing herself to knock.**

**An old woman with silver streaked black hair opened the door and peered out. Her dark eyes and high cheekbones told of her Indian parentage. Her eyes seemed to be focused on something around or behind Ania, rather than at her, giving Ania an urge to look back to see what was there.**

**"Sí, dama. What is it you seek?" the old curandera inquired.**

**"I come seeking herbs, señora," Ania replied politely. "There are some of which I have need, but do not have. I have not lived in California long and do not yet know all the plants here so that I can pick them myself. I was told that I might be able to buy what I need from you."**

**"Sí, your need is indeed great, dama. Come in and we will talk further," the old one said with a knowing nod.**

**Ania hid her surprise at the woman's choice of words. Smiling and nodding her thanks, she stepped into the single room of the somewhat cluttered cabin. She expected the old woman to ask her which herbs she needed, but instead, the woman merely stood looking at her with her unfocused gaze.**

**"You come for king's staff," the woman said suddenly.**

**Ania swallowed hard and clasped her hands together to keep their shaking from being noticed. _How does she know_? went through her mind as she waited. She had already decided that it would be unwise just to ask for herbs that would fight infections. She would hide the real need among the false ones. "Sí, that is one of the herbs that I came for, but there are others. I need centuary, San Juan's wort, and balm as well."**

**Now it was the woman's turn to stand motionless. Ania had the disconcerting feeling that the old woman was looking deeply within her, reading her just like a book. She forced herself to meet the woman's gaze and wait calmly. "Come and sit by the table," the old one finally said. "I will tell your fortune."**

**"Oh, gracias no! I really do need to get back to my business as soon as possible," Ania started to object.**

**"Come," the old curandera interrupted and gestured to one of two chairs in the room. Ania followed her gesture, and realizing that nothing further would be accomplished until she did as the woman requested, she walked in and sat on the edge of the nearest chair.**

**"I have brought gold to pay for the herbs." Ania tried to redirect the conversation again.**

**"The herbs will be there when needed, señorita," the old woman said quietly. Taking Ania's hand, she turned it palm up in front of her.**

**_This is nonsense_! Ania told herself, even as she found herself holding her breath as she waited to see what the woman would say.**

**"There is much darkness and shadows around you, señorita," the old woman began. "You have already passed through some of them and they have worked their changes both on you yourself and the life you now lead. You carry with you now a fear, not for yourself, but for one you hold dear." Ania tried to pull her hand free now, but the fortuneteller merely pulled it more firmly toward her. "There may be joy ahead for you, señorita, but to get there you will both pass through the fire. There is no guarantee that either of you will come through without paying the price. This dark man who carries your heart, also carries a heavy secret that will demand much of you and he...."**

**At this, Ania, at last, managed to twist her hand free and jerk it aside. "Thank you, that will be enough," she gasped, shaken to her core by how close the old woman was coming to things in Ania's mind. "I really do need to be going. I will be needed. As I said, I have brought gold to pay for any of the herbs you will spare me."**

**The woman regarded her with her dark eyes for a moment, then smiled. "As you wish, dama." Rising, the old woman went to a nearby cabinet and removed several packets of herbs.**

**Ania was relieved to recognize the dried yellow flowers of the king's staff. The flowers made the most potent medicine for use on wounds and infections. She could not have hoped to have better luck than to get them. _Now to get this back to where it is needed_! Quickly, Ania pulled out the bag of gold she had brought with her, and as the woman pushed the packets across the table to her, Ania spilled the entire contents of the bag on the table in front of the woman. Better to pay too much than to have to spend more time in this woman’s presence!**

**"Thanks you for your help, señora," Ania said as she hurriedly stood to go. "I will remember your kindness."**

**The old woman stood at the door and watched as Ania mounted and turned Ventura back to the lower lands and home. As soon as she was out of sight, Ania kicked the horse into a fast canter. For once, getting back to Diego was only half the reason for her haste. Ania found that she was very glad to be putting distance between herself and this place. Very glad, indeed!**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 11](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil11.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	11. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eleven  
  
  
**

**Ania rode for some time before slowing down and actually laughing at herself. Things could not really be as they seemed, now could they? The things the curandera had said were general enough to fit many circumstances. Perhaps the old one had even heard of some of the circumstances surrounding the deaths of Ania's father and Juan. That would certainly be considered a shadow that she had gone through and it definitely had changed her life. However, Ania became uneasy again as she thought about the reference to the dark man.Could that be so general a term?No, she was afraid that it was not general at all, afraid that the old woman had actually seen something in her mind that could be a danger to them all. Hopefully, the old woman was as good at keeping secrets as she was at seeing them. _But that is silly!_ _Here I am talking just as if the old woman could really read my mind_. Ania shook her head at such a thought. _Nonsense_! she told herself.**

**Ania placed her hand on the saddlebag and felt the comforting bulges of the herb packets within. _Well, at least, I have goldenrod now_ , Ania thought. _That is what is important_.**

**Soon, Ania came back onto the Camino Real. As she approached Los Ángeles, she had planned to bypass it. However, there were others on the road with her now. Unsure if any of them knew her, she decided she should stop at the church to pray. Since she had been the one to request prayers for Zorro, it would surely look more normal for her to do so. Besides, Ania thought, it would be a comfort to go into the church now, even for a short time.**

**As Ania entered the church, she had expected the interior to be somewhat dim. Instead, she was greeted with an amazing sight as she stepped through the doors. Twinkling candles were sitting in just about every conceivable spot around the holy statues in the church. She stopped and looked around in surprise. Across from her were several more people, also lighting candles.**

**Padre Felipe walked up quietly beside her. "Buenas tardes, Ania.It is good to see you,” he said.**

**Ania quickly turned to him, but found her eyes pulled back to the bright candles even as she answered him, “Buenas tardes, Padre.I am very glad to be here.I have need of the comfort that I find here.”**

**“There is always comfort for those who seek it from our Lord, my child.I think I can guess what it is that troubles you.”He followed Ania’s gaze to the people lighting the candles. “ I see you have noticed all the candles. People have been coming and lighting them since early this morning. I noticed that a great many of the de la Vega workers, as well as quite a few from your rancho, have come, so I am not surprised that you have found your way here as well," he said with a smile.**

**"All of these are for Zorro?" Ania asked.**

**"Sí," the padre nodded. "Many of the people have petitioned intercession in his name, señorita. If sheer numbers of prayers will gain heaven's blessing, then Zorro will surely come through this."**

**"I pray that you are right, Padre Felipe," Ania replied. "He has done a great deal of good for many of us here, regardless of what Capitán Rodríguez says."**

**"Sí, es la verdad, Ania," the padre smiled at her. "Have you also time for confession today, my child? It has been a while since I have heard you," he reminded her.**

**Ania thought about it and immediately rejected the idea. She had done a great deal of lying in the last few hours, and, truth be told, she intended to do a great deal more if the situation required it. The words "go and sin no more" could hardly apply in this case and she did not wish to take her instruction lightly. No, it was best to wait until she could take it to heart. "Uh...no, Padre. I am afraid that my time is limited today." _Well, that much is true_ , she thought. "I really just want to add my prayers to the others. I owe Zorro a great deal and I cannot help but feel that God will help him."**

**"We can pray so, Ania," he replied. "Although, only God himself can see the future and know for sure." In a moment, he moved away to speak to someone else.**

**Ania quickly walked to a pew, and making the sign of the cross, knelt and prayed. On her way out, she herself took a candle, and with some difficulty, found a spot near the Holy Virgin and lit it. Feeling somewhat calmer than she had in a while, Ania then left the church.**

**As Ania looked toward the cuartel, it occurred to her that it would be helpful if she could find out what Rodríguez was up to now. She didn’t want to take a great deal of time doing it, however. Seeing Sergeant García coming out of the cuartel gates, Ania had an idea of just how she could get the most information in the least amount of time.**

**"Buenas tardes, Sergeant," she called as soon as García was close enough. "Well, I see that our good comandante has let you come home from the chase."**

**"Shhhh, señorita," García said with a look over his shoulder. "Do not say that so loudly. Capitán Rodríguez is still threatening to send us back out until someone finds some new trace of Zorro. If his other plan does not work, we probably will have to go back. The capitán is not a man to give up."**

**"I will try to keep my voice down, Sergeant García," Ania whispered with a smile. "We would not want you to do that."**

**García looked uncomfortable. "It is not truly funny, señorita. I rode all morning, with the only result being that the comandante is yelling more than ever."**

**Ania grinned, "I take all that to mean that you have not found Zorro."**

**"No, Señorita Ania," García said. After a second, he leaned toward her and said in a quiet voice, "And between me and you, I am glad."**

**"Well, Sergeant, I must go to the tavern to see if my chest of tea has come in yet," Ania said, using the first excuse that popped into her mind. "Why do we not go and have a glass of wine to celebrate your ‘bad fortune’ today."**

**"YOU would buy me wine, Señorita Ania? That is not usually the way things are done." García sounded surprised, but he looked tempted, nonetheless.**

**"Of course, amigo mio. I once told my father that I saw no difference in me going into a cantina and Juan doing so. Well, this is the same.I raise grapes and produce wine. Men do the same. Why should one wine producer be more able to buy wine for a friend than another? What possible difference should it make, especially since I will be partaking as well? Besides, would it not look stranger for me to go unescorted and drink alone?"**

**"Well, when you put it that way..." García said with a hearty grin. "How could I refuse a lovely señorita a request like that?" He waved his hand grandly toward the tavern.**

**Ania favored him with a smile and walked with him across the plaza.**

**Ania found, to her surprise, that a chest of tea had, indeed, come in for her from her friend in West Florida. _Now what do I do with this_? she wondered as she sat and contemplated the chest. It was not large, but would be a problem on horseback. She ordered wine while she considered the problem. _Oh, well, let us see if I can learn anything_.**

**García took a swallow of his wine and sighed. "Oh, gracias, Señorita Ania. This does, indeed, put a better light on this day."**

**"So, Sergeant, it seems that our fine fox has given all of you the slip again," Ania commented.**

**"Sí, it would seem so. The capitán has decided that someone helped him, peons more than likely," he said.**

**"Oh, he thinks a peon is hiding him then?" Ania toyed with the lock on the chest as she sipped her wine.**

**"Yes, as well as confusing the trail that we were following. Private León is out on the trail now. He claims that he can sort out which trail is which. He has already found where the bodies of some small animals were tossed. The animals' throats had been slashed and were probably used to add more blood trails. You know Private León, do you not?" García continued conversationally.**

**Ania swore silently at their not having thought to hide the animal carcasses, but carefully kept her worry from clouding her expression. "No, I do no believe that I do," she replied. "Do you think he can really follow the trail like he said?"**

**"I do not know, Señorita Ania." García shook his head. "But they tell me that he is half Indian and grew up with his mother's people. Perhaps he learned tracking from them."**

**Ania frowned. "Well, I will say that I hope he does not, Sergeant." At least, this was one opinion she did not have to hide. Everyone knew how she felt about Zorro.**

**García shook his head again. Then he surprised her by changing the subject. "Has Don Diego returned yet?"**

**"Why, no. I do not expect him back for several days. Why do you ask?" Ania looked at him quickly.**

**"Well, that is too bad, Señorita Ania. Then I will have to put him on the list that the capitán ordered me to make," García looked thoughtful as he took another swallow of wine.**

**Ania could feel her heart speed up its beating. "List? What list, Sergeant?"**

**"Capitán Rodríguez has some ideas about who Zorro is," he replied.**

**"He thinks he knows who Zorro is?" Ania fought to keep her voice level.**

**"Oh, no! Not yet!" García stated quickly. "Just ideas as to clues to who Zorro is. He says that he is a hidalgo. He even has some loco idea that if we take note of who among the young men of the area have supposedly gone away on trips in the last day or so, then we will figure out who he is. With Zorro injured, whoever he is the rest of the time would stay out of sight, too."**

**Ania took a sip of wine, her mouth having suddenly gone dry. "Oh, so you feel that Diego should be on this list, Sergeant? What kind of a friend is that, to accuse him of being Zorro?" She scowled at him.**

**"Me?" García shook his head an emphatic no. "I know Don Diego could not be Zorro. I have known him too long to think that. Besides, he cannot even manage to hold a sword properly. How could he be Zorro? Nevertheless, the capitán will have him on the list since he is not back. I merely wanted to keep him from being accused falsely once again."**

**"Again? When was this, Sergeant García? I can not believe anyone would think such a thing of Diego," Ania said in surprise.**

**"Oh, it has happened a time or two before. The second time, I will admit that I knew he was going to be arrested, but I knew that he would be proved innocent. Zorro himself came and freed him from his cell that time, though I did not see the two together. The first time was more serious. The comandante at that time was convinced that Don Diego was Zorro, even to the point of fighting a duel with him in front of the Viceroy." García frowned at the memory.**

**"How did he prove his innocence?" Ania asked, intrigued in spite of herself.**

**"He himself did not, Señorita Ania. The comandante was almost on the point of killing him when the real Zorro showed up and pinned a message to the door with a knife. The viceroy wound up arresting the comandante and returning him to Spain. Everyone clearly saw that they were two different men. It is just strange that Don Diego does seem to often be near where Zorro appears and yet never seems to meet the outlaw face to face," García looked thoughtful, "other than the time he let him out of that jail cell, that is."**

**"I am sure there are many men here who have not seen Zorro face to face, Sergeant," Ania declared. "That should not make one suspect they are Zorro themselves."**

**"I agree, but the capitán would consider that a clue." García looked up from his glass. "But as I said, at least that one time, Zorro was just outside on his horse and Don Diego was clearly inside with the comandante and several others, including me, so this should just be an irritation to him, no more."**

**"Well, I am sure he will be relieved at that," Ania commented dryly as she noticed one of the de la Vega servants walk in. "Manuel!" she called. "Excuse me a moment, Sergeant. I will be right back."**

**"Of course, Señorita Ania," García said.**

**At this, Ania walked over to Manuel and found that he had come into town in a cart, meaning to take supplies back for Crescensia before he went on to the fiesta tonight. She arranged for him to take the small chest of tea back with the other supplies.**

**"Well, that takes care of that," she said as she returned to her table. "I really do need to be going now. I have quite a few things to do."**

**The barmaid had just about to refill Sergeant García's glass. When she heard that Ania was leaving, Maria quickly set the bottle back on her tray. García frowned and looked back at his almost empty glass with a sigh. "Sí, señorita. Hasta luego and gracias for the wine."**

**"Hasta luego, Sergeant," Ania turned with a smile and walk out to where Ventura was tied. She carefully kept her pace relaxed. She felt a great desire to check on Diego and to tell Bernardo all she had found out. It was clear that they would need to discuss the capitán's plans and see if they could come up with plans of their own to counter his. Ania felt confident that Bernardo would come up with something if she could not. She was learning to have a great respect for the manservant's intellect. There was definitely much more behind his silence than most people gave him credit for.**

**As she rode, she worried about this Private León. If he could truly unravel the confused trail, he was going to be the first problem that must be solved. Ania looked at the sky. The day had grown cloudy, but that did not mean it would actually rain now. Twice already in the last week, clouds had blown in from the sea only to dissipate without dropping rain onto the land. _If only it would rain, our problem would be solved_ , she fretted.**

**On a hunch, Ania rode up to the top of a ridge not far from the pueblo and looked over the lower land around it. Far out to the east she caught sight of a lone soldier, walking as he led his horse. Carefully sticking close to the scattered trees and rocky outcroppings, Ania closed the distance between them. Soon she was hidden behind a group of bushes not far from him. As she watched, she wondered what she should do. The path he was slowly, but surely, following was leading him alarmingly in the direction of the de la Vega lands and the hidden entrance to the cave. Twice, she saw him walk out to the side as though following other markings, but always he came back to the original path. _He is doing it_! Ania thought in alarm. _He is somehow telling the difference between the blood trails. I have got to stop him, but how_?**

**She began to feel sick as she watched him turn again in the direction she knew the cave to be. Her mind felt frozen by panic. She could think of only one way to stop him. Slowly, almost of its own will, her hand reached out to where the musket still rested in its case beside her saddle. It was almost as if Ania was watching herself from a distance, so detached did she feel from what she was doing. Ever so slowly, she began to raise the musket and take aim. _Dear God! What am I doing? He does not look even as old as I am. Please, if there is another way, please show it to me_ , she prayed. Ania pulled the hammer back until it locked with a click and began to place her hand back on the trigger.**

**Ania blinked as she felt something hit her hand. Startled, she looked down at the hand and saw a wet spot. Suddenly, huge raindrops began falling all around her as the sky, at long last, opened up with the long awaited spring rains. Within a minute, it was coming down in sheets. As Ania put the musket back in its case, she was almost weak with relief.**

**On the trail before her, she could see Private León straighten up and look at the sky. She watched in amazement as he shook his fist at the sky and then stood with his hands on his hips looking around him. Finally, he shook his head, mounted his horse and rode back toward Los Ángeles. It was clear that rain such as this was turning into would destroy any chance the private had of tracking this outlaw for his capitán. He was not pleased that he had lost the chance to earn his capitán's praise. But then, he did not know just how fortunate the turn of events was for him.**

**There sitting on Ventura's back in the pouring rain, Ania made the sign of the cross and said a quick heart-felt prayer of thanksgiving for the rain's coming at just that moment. Tears mingled with the raindrops on her face as she wondered what other things she would have to confess before this was all over. However, she knew one thing: her resolve still stood. She would do whatever it took to see that Diego’s secret was not discovered and worry about the consequences later. Determinedly, Ania at last turned Ventura back toward home and urged her into a canter. _Well, at least that is one less problem to worry about_ , she reminded herself gratefully.**

**When she arrived home, Ania was irritated to find that Crescensia and Rosita had decided to come back to the hacienda earlier than most of the others. She knew without even asking that the two had come back to keep an eye on her, not that that was exactly what either would have admitted to her. Just what she needed! Under normal circumstances, Ania would have felt touched and grateful for the friendship that had developed between the two servants and herself. Rosita had become a good companion, as well as her lady's maid since the day Don Alejandro had assigned her to sit with Ania following the first attempt on her life. Crescensia had quite clearly begun to mother her, almost as she seemed to treat Diego.She was motherly in a respectful sort of way, but watchful of her, nonetheless. _Of all the servants, these two will be the hardest to fool_ , Ania grumbled to herself. _However, they cannot be watching me all the time. I will just have to be careful_.**

**As Ania left her room after changing into dry clothing, she could hear the two servants back in another part of the hacienda. Quickly going into the kitchen, she filled a platter with food and carefully made her way into the secret passage.**

**When Ania got to the chamber again, she filled Bernardo in on what she had found out as she treated Diego's shoulder with the goldenrod. "It seems to me that there must be some way that we can confuse the capitán, make him think that Zorro was not so badly hurt after all," Ania suggested, but without a clue as to how to go about it.**

**Bernardo nodded. Looking at his face, Ania realized that he already had an idea of some sort. "What are you thinking, Bernardo? Tell me what we must do."**

**Bernardo shook his head. 'Not you,' he gestured. He pointed to himself. 'Me.' As Ania watched him curiously, he reached toward a nearby ledge and picked up Zorro's mask and held it up to his face.**

**"YOU will ride as Zorro?" she exclaimed in surprise. As Bernardo nodded emphatically, she realized the significance of several things she had seen or heard in the last few hours. One was what García had said about Diego being inside the tavern accused of being Zorro, when Zorro actually rode up outside the tavern, proving that he and Zorro could not be one and the same. Another was the fact that Bernardo already had a black outfit much like Zorro's himself. Then she remembered one more thing. The night García said that Zorro had paid Rodríguez a visit, he had said that he did not understand how they could chase Zorro all over the hills and he still beat them back to the cuartel. She looked at the older man in amazement. "You have ridden in his place before," she said.**

**Bernardo nodded again.**

**"What will you do this time?" she asked.**

**Bernardo mimed writing a note and then throwing something. Then he indicated riding, and by looking over his shoulder and gesturing for soldiers, indicated that he would have them chase him long enough for them to be sure he was no ghost.**

**Ania found that it was becoming easier for her to follow his meaning. Together they came up with the note he would pin to the cuartel gate with a knife. "Did you think you could be rid of me so easily?" it read. "Sorry to disappoint you, Capitán Rodríguez!"**

**When darkness had fallen outside the cave, Bernardo once again knelt at Diego's side as he prepared to go out. Up close, she would not have mistaken him for the real Zorro, but Ania knew that at a distance in the dark, it would be hard to tell the difference.**

**There had been more times when Diego seemed almost, but not quite, awake. Some things he mumbled seemed to make an odd kind of sense, but most did not. As they sat beside him this time he mumbled something that Ania recognized as a name. At first, she thought it was her own name, but then she realized that it was not. The names had similar beginnings but after that it was different. "Anna María..." Ania heard him say.**

**Ania sat very still looking down at Diego for a moment. She realized that the time she had heard what she thought was her name, it may not have been hers at all. Ania, AnnaThe names sounded somewhat alike. _So_ ,she thought, a cold, sinking feeling inside, _that is the way of it. No wonder he could deny we were anything other than friends. He already loves someone else. Now it makes sense. It was the only explanation that make the rest of the puzzle pieces fall into place_.**

**Even as she thought this, she could hear Luisa's instructions. "Hear only half of what an injured person says.Believe none of it," she had always said. However, this time Ania could not push it out of her mind so easily.**

**She suddenly realized that Bernardo was looking at her closely and shaking his head. Her feelings must have shown clearly on her face. _That would not do at all_ , Ania thought as she quickly pushed her dismay down deep inside. Putting a smile on her face, she looked at Bernardo, "Good luck, amigo mío. Lead them on a merry chase."**

**Bernardo looked at her solemnly for a moment, then nodded. He rose, and quickly saddling Tornado, rode out into the night.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A group of lancers, including Sergeant García and Corporal Reyes, was just coming out of the cuartel gates on their way to the tavern. An increasingly rare messenger with their pay, the first in three months, had arrived today and the soldiers were anxious to leave at least part of their money with the tavern keeper. The sound of a horse's rapid canter approaching out of the shadows concealing the square suddenly startled them. Gasping as the very shadows themselves seemed to flow into the form of a black horse and cloaked rider, the men stopped in their tracks. Frozen by the sight of this apparition, no one moved until a whistling sound split the air and a knife flew between Reyes and García to stick, vibrating, in the gate.**

**García jerked it out of the wood, even as the masked man rode away. For a moment, all the lancers stood transfixed. "Zorro? That is impossible! It cannot be Zorro! He was shot just last night. How can he be here? To horse, lancers! To horse! After him! Whether he is man or ghost, get him!" he shouted when he finally found his voice. Sending a private with the note to Capitán Rodríguez, he rushed to join the other men on their horses. Over the hills and through canyons, they gave chase, sometimes closer, sometimes further behind the outlaw. Sometimes, it seemed that they would almost catch up to him. However, in the end, the black horse took off, effortlessly leaving them behind under stars just beginning to peek through the clouds as the moon came up.**

**"Ah, that one must be a demon horse!" one man exclaimed. "No one can catch him!"**

**"Sí," García agreed, as he gave his panting horse a rest. "You might as well try to catch the wind. And his master must have all the lives of a cat."He smiled, unseen, into the darkness.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania thought of what she should do as she sat beside Diego waiting for Bernardo to return. She had decided that there was only one course of action open to her. As Diego improved, she would gradually turn most of his care over to Bernardo. She would spend as little time as she could with him. It would hurt too much to do more. She would control her emotions at all times, no more of the questions or demands that she had tried to put on him. As soon as she could, she would move onto her own rancho. No one must see how badly she had let herself be hurt by this. She had already been foolish enough. She was determined that she would play the fool no longer.**

**Hearing a sound, she looked up to see Bernardo coming back into the chamber. He was grinning from ear to ear, so she knew the ride had gone well. As he glanced at Diego, she told him that there was not much change, but that Diego seemed to be doing well for now. Ania looked at Bernardo and realized just how tired he looked. "Why do you not lay down and sleep for a while, Bernardo? I will stay with Diego," she suggested.**

**After a moment, the manservant agreed. He rose and went up the tunnel to change out of the black outfit. When he returned in his usual clothes, he lay down against the wall of the chamber not far from them. It seemed almost that he was asleep as soon as his eyes closed.**

**Feeling both tired and downhearted, Ania leaned back against the wall of the cave beside Diego’s bed. Her eyes felt like she had sand in them, so tired was she. She was determined not to doze off and once again began reciting various herbs to be used to give an injured person strength. She thought carefully of where she could find some of these plants fresh and of the instructions she must give Bernardo about their use when she had them. She knew where to find some of these plants nearby, but one that she knew she had seen somewhere eluded her. She closed her eyes to visualize its location better. In a second, without ever realizing it, Ania’s head dropped lightly back against the wall behind her and she slept.**

**A sound jerked Ania awake some time later. Startled she sat upright, immediately looking toward Diego. His eyes were open and Ania was overjoyed to realize that, by the expression in them, he was not only awake but also fully aware of where he was and what was going on. He was truly back with them.**

**"Diego!" she cried joyfully.**

**Diego looked puzzled for a moment and then she could see the realization that not only was Ania beside him, but that they were in the cave. Concern filled his eyes as he realized that she now knew everything. "Ania," he managed to say weakly, "how...what are you...?"**

**"It is all right, Diego,” she hurried to assure him. “I have known who Zorro was since the night you rescued me from the canyon wall. Your secret is safe with me. I would guard it with my life, if necessary!"**

**Bernardo, awakened by Diego's voice, was immediately at his patrón's side. As Diego raised his right hand slightly, Bernardo grasped it in both of his, letting his feelings come through in the handclasp. The manservant tried, without much success, to fight back tears of relief.**

**Only then did she realize that tears of joy were flowing down her own cheeks as well. "Welcome back, Diego," she said quietly. "Welcome back to this side of the Jordan."  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 12](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil12.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	12. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twelve**

**  
Private León stood before the capitán’s desk, his clothes still damp against his body.The frustration filling his eyes matched the anger in Rodríguez’s.“I am sorry, mi capitán.I am not sure if my eyes were getting more adjusted to the difference in the blood spots or if the trail was less complicated as I went along, but I am sure I would have found Zorro within a few hours, if it had not been for the rain,” he said.**

**“Private, I will not accept defeat at this point.Surely, there will still be something you can follow to that demon.Get back out there and FIND HIM!” the comandante yelled as he rose from his chair.**

**León swallowed hard and stood at attention.“It will do no good, Capitán,” he insisted.“The rain…it…uh…came down much too hard…”**

**“But it did not last long, Private.Surely…” Rodríguez said, grasping at straws in his obsession to capture this thorn in his side, Zorro.**

**“Capitán, I swear it was enough.I searched for more than two hours before accepting the fact that all hope of tracking Zorro was gone,” the young soldier declared.“What few signs of the trail remain are faded to the point that there is no way to tell real from fake.”**

**The officer looked closely at the private for a moment.It was clear that the mestizo had greatly wanted to capture the outlaw.Whether for the reward or for praise and favors from him, it did not matter.Either was enough to entice this man to do all humanly possible to follow the trail.Suddenly, the capitán’s anger was replaced by a frustration and disappointment so strong that all he was left feeling was an overpowering tiredness.Slowly, he walked back around the desk and sat down in his chair.“You have proved yourself dependable in the past, Private León and you are an excellent tracker.It seems that I have no choice but to accept your judgment, but surely you were able to learn something, anything that might help us before that damnable rain began.Tell me what the trail told you.”**

**León, surprised and relieved at the commanding officer’s reaction, quickly began recounting all the facts he had been able to glean from the evidence left along Zorro’s trail.As he described the direction the path had taken, Rodríguez had him come to the map spread on the desk and point out the location of each bit of evidence he had collected. A half hour later, he left the capitán staring moodily at the map as if trying to get the ink and paper to tell him more than had been said.**

**Finally, Capitán Rodríguez rolled up the map and frowned in irritation at a note laying open on his desk. This puzzle did not seem any more promising that the loss of the trail. _How could this be_? he asked himself. _How could this outlaw possibly have been out going about his business last night as if nothing has happened? It has been less than twenty-four hours since Private Olivares says that he shot him. Even if he was not hit as badly as the blood trail seems to indicate, he could hardly have been riding on that accursedly fast horse of his_. Rodríguez shook his head. It just did not make sense. Either Zorro had not been hit or the man was not human, as some of the peons seemed to think. _Nonsense, he is human, all right, and he was shot! There would have been no blood trail at all if he had not been_.**

**He picked up the mocking note and read it again. Tossing it back onto the desktop in disgust, he thought about what Private León had told him about the trail. There in the thicket, where the blood was first found, the trail had not been confused. There was enough blood to know that Zorro had been bleeding rather badly and when the trail led out of the thicket, he had been able to follow it in a straight line leading northward for almost a mile before another trail started to crisscross the original one, making it difficult to tell the true direction of the trail.**

**Private León reported that he had been able to tell the difference, however. The first trail seemed to still be leading in an almost straight line while the others looped and curved frequently. Also, as the outlaw's horse had stepped on softer areas of the ground, León could tell that the blood actually showed up right at the edge of the horse's left hoof print as if it were running down the horse's leg. The other trails were more in the form of droplets, as if something had been allowed to drip deliberately. Private León had been sure this was just what had happened, as he had found several animal carcasses along the trail.**

**_That is another sign that he was hurt badly. He would hardly have needed the peons' help if he were able to hide the trail himself or avoid leaving a trail all together_ , Rodríguez reasoned. _So how could he have ridden just to harass me tonight? Ai! Perhaps it will make more sense later, when we have more information_. With that, he put that puzzle out of his mind and began to think about the other question of just who Zorro was when the black clothing and mask did not conceal him.**

**So far, Sergeant García had listed only three young men of the community who had left "on business" within the last twenty-four to forty-eight hours. None of them seemed particularly good suspects for being Zorro. _Hmmmm, let us see. No matter who he is, if he was hurt, as we know he was, then he had to have medical help of some sort. He could hardly have cared for himself_.Rodríguez pondered. _Dr. Mendoza…now where would he have been last night? The fact that Zorro was a wanted criminal would probably not have prevented the doctor from giving him aid_.**

**Getting up, Rodríguez walked to the door and looked out for a moment. "Sergeant García, come in here, please," he ordered before walking thoughtfully back to his desk.**

**"Sí, Capitán Rodríguez," the big soldier said as he came in.**

**"Sergeant, do you, by chance, know where Dr. Mendoza is now?" Rodríguez asked. "Was he back in our area last night?"**

**"I do not think so, Capitán." García shook his head. "I think he is somewhere south of here. He takes care of people near San Juan Capistrano, too."**

**"Have one of the men ride down there and check on his whereabouts," the capitán said.**

**"Señor?" García looked at his commanding officer in surprise. "But, Capitán, it would take most of a day if he is almost to San Juan Capistrano. I have heard that he sometimes goes even further than that to see people, I think."**

**"Do you have a problem with my orders, Sergeant García?" Rodríguez looked up angrily.**

**"Uh...no, of course not, Capitán!" García stammered. "It is just that I...we...that is the men have had very little rest since last night. Perhaps if we could, maybe, send someone tomorrow...after a little rest...."**

**"I want this attended to immediately!" Capitán Rodríguez growled, as he walked restlessly back around the desk.**

**"Sí, Capitán...uh...is that all, Capitán Rodríguez?" García asked as he stood at attention.**

**"No, Sergeant, it is not. I am sure there are curanderas in our area. Who are they and where exactly do they live? If we find that the doctor did not help Zorro, then it must have been a curandera. The scoundrel surely had help from someone. If we find who helped him, we can, in turn, find Zorro."**

**"But, Capitán, Zorro was just here. We just chased..." García began, as he pointed vaguely in the direction he had seen the horse and rider go.**

**"How do we know for a fact that was Zorro, Sergeant?" Capitán Rodríguez surprised him by asking.**

**"Oh, that was Zorro, Capitán! I have known him...uh...chased him for a long time. Sometimes it seems that all I do is chase him." García looked at the officer as if he had lost his mind.**

**"Yes, but how good a look did you get this time?" Rodríguez really did not know where he was headed with this himself. He was merely thinking aloud.**

**"Well, I...that is..." García stammered uncertainly. "Well, I am sure it was his horse. It must have been Zorro."**

**"Exactly, Sergeant, you did not really see him at all, just a black clad figure on that horse," Rodríguez stood still, thinking. _Can it really be true?Could this be an imposter be trying to confuse us?_**

**"Capitán, you mean that was not Zorro? But it looked like Zorro," García said with a puzzled look.**

**"Sí, I mean, no....Oh, I do not know, Sergeant! I just know that things are not making sense now. First, we know the man is shot. He leaves a blood trail too extensive not to be badly wounded. Then he shows up here, less than twenty-four hours later, apparently none the worse for wear." Rodríguez slammed his fist on the desk in frustration. "We can assume nothing. Keep your eyes open for other young men who are unaccountably missing and immediately send men to check on the doctor and curanderas. Somehow, we will solve this puzzle and we will find him. Do you understand me, Sergeant García? I will accept nothing less!"**

**"Sí, Capitán," García stood for a moment watching Rodríguez, wondering if the outlaw had not driven the capitán loco this time.**

**"Well, Sergeant? What are you doing just standing there?" Rodríguez roared. "Get busy!"**

**García scurried out of the room as fast as his bulk would let him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**During the next couple of days, Ania did a great deal of thinking. _I will allow no one to know what a fool I have been,_ she vowed. _Have I not, all my life, said that I would be the one to make my life what it will be? I do not need Diego or anyone to make decisions for me in anything_!**

**She frequently thought of the bitter lessons she had learned from her stepmother. The two and a half years in Spain had been a nightmare and yet some good had come of it. She had learned many things she now put to use. One was to hide her emotions deeply and show whatever she wished others to see, at least, with most people. Her stepmother had called that putting on the "cloak of court", for it would hide the real you as surely as a heavy cloak hid one's clothing. As she became aware of the plans that Leya had to use her to increase her own personal power, Ania vowed to marry for love or not at all. Never would she allow anyone to use her to obtain the power and riches connected to her family. Least of all, would she allow Leya to benefit from her manipulations. She had soon learned to use her wiles to discourage any prospective suitor toward whom Leya pushed her. Nothing was too outlandish for her to do if a young señor became too persistent.**

**She had also learned the power of words and how to use them to manipulate and confuse. How pleased she had been to find that, in this area, at least, she was more than a match for Leya! Indeed, she found that she could talk circles around the older woman with no problem at all. More than once she had laid a trap for Leya just as she had for Rodríguez at the fiesta the de la Vegas had given for her. Leya invariably fell into the traps, much to her embarrassment. Ania had done this knowing full well what she would suffer in private at Leya's hands. It had been worth it to watch Leya squirm!**

**For a while after her return to West Florida, Don Miguel had pressed her to wed. Ania had managed to put him off. Always she had felt that this one was more interested in their land, and that one in the titles associated with her family. With only a few of those whom she had grown up did she entertain any idea of marriage, and they had seemed more like brothers to her than possible lovers. Worst of all was the feeling that all of them wished to change her, to control her. With all of them, she would have been expected to "settle down" and to follow her husband's will in most situations that arose. She did not consider any of these worth giving up her independence.**

**Then had come the deaths of her two older brothers, and it seemed that, at least for the moment, Don Miguel had wanted only to keep his last two children safe with him. When her father had fallen into royal disfavor some months after Felipe's death, it had become only too easy for Ania to say that both she and Juan should stay with her father to give him support. Through it all, she had argued and struggled for the right to make her own decisions. Usually, Don Miguel treated her with loving indulgence in these matters, much to the outrage of many of the community's busybodies.**

**Finally there had been the move to California and all that had happened since. With Diego, Ania had, at last, let her guard down. She had not cared that her “cloak of court” did not always blind him to her true feelings. She had allowed herself to trust. And, yes, she had allowed herself to dream.**

**_Well, if I have dreamed_ , she thought bitterly, _I am now awake. I will be strong as Luisa always encouraged us to be. I can run my own rancho as well as any man. I need no one to lean on. No one will control me_!**

**Gradually during this time, the world came back into focus for Diego. Even though he found himself sleeping far more than he wished, he was relieved at the feeling that his mental alertness was coming back. However, physical strength was taking a frustratingly long time to return. At first, Ania was there frequently to tend his shoulder or press him to drink this concoction or the other. Once she had seen that the king's staff had done its job, this changed, however. After he was fully alert and tried to get her to sit for a while and talk, she always made some excuse and escaped back upstairs. Escape was the only word he could think of for what she seemed to do. The more insistent he became with his requests, the less frequently she came and the more quickly she left when she did, leaving careful instructions with Bernardo as to his care. He realized that she seemed to be timing her visits to bring food or medicine during those times when she knew he was sleeping. She seemed, once again, to have built a wall around herself. This time it was one she was determined he not breach.**

**As he healed, he had plenty of time to think through his feelings about this. He still felt that she would have been safer not being involved. However, just as in his father's case, the issue was no longer in his hands. The issue now was how best to go on from here. In this matter, as before, his head and his heart told him two different things, but he also remembered both his father's and Bernardo's advice. Now he was willing to take that advice, to talk with her about everything, if she would just stop running away from him.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sí, Capitán, I found Dr. Mendoza at the Romero rancho near San Juan,” the tired, dust covered lancer reported. “He had been there for about a week treating Don Luis. Both of them say that he has seen no one and been nowhere else during that time."**

**"Thank you, Private. You may go now," Rodríguez said thoughtfully. "All right, Sergeant, what about the curanderas in the area?" he asked, turning to García as the younger soldier left.**

**"Well, we talked to the old Gypsy woman and her granddaughter who live the furthest back in the foothills. They said that they had seen no one, but then, who knows if they would tell the truth. There was no one else at the cabin, at any rate," the sergeant stated.**

**"And, did you not say that there was another curandera closer in to the pueblo, south west of here?" Rodríguez reminded him.**

**"Sí, an old Indian woman," García replied. "She told us no more than the other until we asked about a rider someone had seen on the path to her cabin."**

**"A rider?" Rodríguez looked up with interest.**

**"Sí, an old prospector was camped nearby and saw a woman on a dark horse ride past the day before yesterday. Only after she knew the woman had been seen did the curandera admit to having a visitor, but I do not think it is important. It was only someone buying herbs," García shrugged.**

**"At this point, anything may be important, Sergeant," Rodríguez reminded him with a hard look.**

**"Sí, Capitán. Anyway, there was no one with her then. We did not see any sign that she had recently treated anyone, either," García continued.**

**"What did the woman visitor look like?" the capitán asked.**

**"The old man did not get a good look at her," García shrugged. "Dark hair, nice clothes. The horse he told us more about, black with white markings and two white stockings."**

**"Hmmmm, no sign of anyone else at either cabin. Maybe there are caves nearby," Rodríguez looked down at his desk thoughtfully. "Are you sure those two are the only curanderas in the area?"**

**"Sí, unless you count Señorita Valdéz. She acts as curandera for her own workers and, sometimes, for those on the de la Vega rancho."García shook his head.**

**"Señorita Valdéz?" Rodríguez exclaimed. "Sí, she is a curandera, is she not? How could I have forgotten all about that? Of course!"**

**"Sí, Capitán," García repeated, "but only for her own people. She could not have anything to do with this."**

**"She rides a black mare with white markings, does she not?" Rodríguez's eyes shone with malice.**

**"Sí, but Capitán..." García's face showed his confusion. He regretted even mentioning the young señorita's name now. He knew that she and the capitán barely tolerated each other as it was and now he had accidentally dragged her into this. He fervently hoped that no more trouble came of it. Señorita Ania had had enough trouble since coming to California. She did not need more.**

**"But nothing, Sergeant! She lives to the north of the pueblo. Zorro's trail led north. She would probably know how to help someone with a gunshot wound, and from the sound of it, she could be the woman seen near the Indian curandera's cabin. I think we have found the curandera we are looking for!" Rodríguez rose from his desk excitedly. "Call together a troop of lancers, Sergeant!"**

**"Lancers, Capitán? But..." García sputtered in alarm for his young friend, "she could not have been taking care of Zorro, Capitán. When I was following the trail the other morning, she was out hunting."**

**"Out hunting?" Rodríguez stopped in surprise. "Where was she when you saw her, fool?"**

**"Just south of the de la Vega hacienda, Capitán, but she had been hunting hares. If she had been helping Zorro, she would have been somewhere taking care of him, not out skinning hares." García tried desperately to get the señorita out of the trouble he seemed to have gotten her into.**

**"Which would put her very close to the trails that were confused by someone, Sergeant." Rodríguez was positively gleeful now.**

**"Oh, but not Señorita Ania, Capitán. She is not a large woman, just a little thing..." García shook his head. This was just not to be believed.**

**"Oh, you would be surprised what some women can do when someone they care about is in danger, and that is the other thing that tells me she could have done it, Sergeant. She seems to feel that she owes Zorro something for some small favor he did her." Rodríguez explained.**

**"Sí, if saving her life is a small favor, Capitán!" García offered.**

**"Think, Sergeant! Would she not be all the more likely to try to save his live, as well?" Rodríguez quickly strapped on his sword and began readying his pistol for his belt holster. "Get those lancers and meet me in the cuartel yard."**

**"But, Capitán..." García hesitated, not liking the direction this was leading at all.**

**"But, nothing, Sergeant García! That is an order! Now move!" Rodríguez shouted.**

**"Sí, Capitán." García saluted and rushed to do as the capitán ordered.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania silently approached the chamber with a tray of food and a new supply of burnet with which to make a type of tea to promote healing. Carefully, she peered in to check on Diego and Bernardo. _Bueno, he is asleep,_ she thought.**

**Bernardo looked up and smiled as she came in. As he ate, he watched her. Ania was standing looking down at Diego with an odd look in her eyes, at once both longing and fearful. Though Diego had not spoken much of her, each time he had awakened, he asked if Ania had been there. There was disappointment in his eyes each time he found that she had already come and gone. Bernardo knew that if these two would just stop and listen to each other, things could be resolved happily for both.**

**Bernardo waved his hand at Ania to get her attention. Then he began to gesture to her. Ania said nothing as she watched him sign that she should talk with Diego.**

**Ania's expression hardened and she raised her head in an almost haughty manner. "What possible good would that do?" she asked quietly.**

**Bernardo tried continuing to gesture. However, after a moment, Ania looked away, refusing to consider anything more. He stopped in frustration. One of the most exasperating things about not being able to speak was the ease with which people could ignore what he had to say by simply not looking at him. He sat for a moment, frowning at Ania.**

**"How long has he been sleeping?" Ania asked as she looked at Diego, and then back at Bernardo.**

**"Not long," Bernardo indicated.**

**"Good. Then he will continue to sleep for a while. That is the best thing for him right now. His strength will come back more quickly that way, I suspect." Ania was quiet for a moment. "Bernardo, while I am able to be down here for a while, why do you not take Tornado or the other horses out for some exercise? I will stay with Diego while he sleeps."**

**Bernardo considered for a moment and then nodded. If they were lucky, maybe Diego would wake up and the two young people would be forced to talk. Shaking his head at the confusing situation, he left to take Tornado for a run down the valley.**

**Ania tried not to just stand and watch Diego as he slept, yet she could hardly force herself to do otherwise. He had sat up a good part of the day, and with Bernardo's help, had shaved for the first time since he had been injured. After the last few days, his face was a bit thinner and he looked younger, almost boyish, lying there sleeping. He did not look like the all-powerful hero that many people thought Zorro to be. In her own heart and mind, Ania was seeing a far different man behind the mask and he looked vulnerable now...and very much to be protected, and…She almost thought the word "treasured". Ania could almost forget her pride...almost.**

**Resolutely, Ania turned and walked to the archway between the chambers. There were surely things she could do to keep busy. Too much idle time was not a good thing. As long as things needed doing, she did not have to think beyond the moment, and that suited her just fine. She fed both Bernardo's horse and Diego's Paseo, and then brushed each one from nose to tail.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bernardo let Tornado work some of his nervous energy out as he allowed him to pick his own speed down the hidden valley. The valley was not very long, but did allow him to stretch his legs a bit better than the cave. After about thirty minutes or so of this, Tornado seemed to be settling down and Bernardo had begun to feel his own tension ease. He allowed Tornado to stretch a bit more as they climbed an incline that bordered the valley. The far side, being sheer, acted as a natural fence to the valley.**

**Bernardo sat on Tornado's back looking out on the land beyond for a moment before turning back to the cave. In the distance, he could see a cloud of dust. He watched it with interest for a while. He slowly became alarmed as it became apparent that the cloud was made by a group of about ten lancers on horseback riding toward the hacienda in the distance. At first, he hoped they were merely riding past it. It soon was clear that such was not the case. _Why would lancers be going to the Hacienda de la Vega_? he wondered in concern. Worried, he turned Tornado and returned to the hidden entrance as quickly as he could. He had to warn Ania and get ready himself for whatever was to come.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania stood, hands on hips, looking around for anything else that she could do quietly. She turned toward the entrance as Bernardo rode quickly into the area. Her heart immediately began racing, for the look on his face told her that something was very wrong. She watched him closely as he leaped from Tornado's back and began gesturing rapidly. "Whoa! Slow down! I cannot tell what you are saying," Ania insisted after a moment.**

**Bernardo shook his head, and with a frantic look, started again, a little more slowly. 'Soldiers!' he gestured. Here he held up all ten fingers. He indicated things in a line.**

**"Soldiers?" Ania repeated. "What about them?"**

**Bernardo indicated one person at the head of the line and made his sign for Capitán Rodríguez. He then went on to indicate 'here' and point upward, in the direction of the hacienda.**

**"Rodríguez is bringing soldiers here to the hacienda?" Ania's face went pale as she remembered Rodríguez bringing a troop of lancers to capture Manolito. "Why would he be bringing them to the hacienda unless.... Oh, Dios mío! I must hurry! Bernardo, stay here with Diego and be ready for anything!" She then turned and ran up the passage.**

**Reaching the hidden door in the sala cabinet, Ania looked to be sure none of the servants were in the sala. As the room appeared to be deserted, she silently eased out into the room and sat down in a chair, an unfinished piece of needlework in her lap. Already she could hear the lancers' horses outside the gate. Ania took several deep breaths and forced her hands to cease shaking. Pulling her "cloak of court" tightly around her, she straightened her back and raised her head regally. Calmly, she began making small, neat stitches in the needlework. She was somewhat surprised at herself when she did not jump at the knock on the sala door.**

**Rosita came in hurriedly to answer the door. She stopped in surprise upon seeing Ania. She had been almost sure the sala had been empty.**

**Saying a quick prayer for guidance and protection for all of them, Ania quietly lay her hands and the needlework in her lap and turned toward the door. "Rosita," she said, as if she were a queen receiving her court. "Show our guests in."**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 13](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil13.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	13. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
**

**Bernardo stood for a moment looking around trying to plan what to do. There was little one person could do against so many if they did find them down here. However, that would not keep him from trying. He quickly readied the pistols and the musket and placed them close at hand. He stood for a second, looking toward Diego. Bernardo considered the idea of waking him up, but rejected it, at least for now. Unfortunately, as weak as Diego still was, there would be little he could do except worry. Bernardo decided to wait and hope, if it came down to it, to have time to wake him and arm him later. Hopefully, it would not come to that. Unless the hidden passages were found, he and Diego should be safe. Ania was another story.**

**Bernardo looked at Diego again thoughtfully. He remembered the conversation they had had as Diego had attempted to practice. Was it really less than a week ago? ‘ _What if something happened? Could you protect her from Rodríguez_?’In his mind, he could again hear Diego voicing those questions. He had quickly answered then that he would try. But now, what was he to do now? He could choose to stay at Diego's side, guarding him, or he could leave Diego here, sleeping, and go up the passage to be close by if Ania needed help. _How do I choose_? he wondered. Either choice could have dire consequences if things when wrong.**

**He considered carefully. It is unlikely that anyone will come in through the hidden entrance. _We have no reason to think anyone even suspects its existence. Trouble will more likely come if the passages are found_. Bernardo felt torn by the choices. Leave Diego and trust to fate or let Ania stand alone? Then he remembered another part of the conversation with Diego. ’ _Yes...I know I could trust you to try to help her if she needed it, and I could not_ ’ Suddenly, it was clear in his mind what Diego would tell him to do if he did wake him up. Laying one pistol within reach of Diego's hand, Bernardo took the other pistol and hurried up the passage.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania composed herself as she watched Rosita walk to the door. Through the window, she could hear Rodríguez giving orders to some of the lancers to wait in the patio area, while Sergeant García came with him. As Rosita opened the door at the capitán's second knock, Ania rose from her chair and walked toward the door as if to welcome guests.**

**Ania smiled graciously as a stern faced Rodríguez and an upset, uncomfortable looking García entered. "Ah, buenas tardes, Capitán Rodríguez…Sergeant García. To what do I owe the honor of this visit, señores? Rosita, bring wine and glasses for our guests. Gentlemen, please come be seated."**

**"This is not a social call, Señorita Valdéz." Rodríguez gave her a cold smile. Even without Rodríguez showing his teeth, Ania was oddly reminded of the alligators in the bayou back in Florida. "Although I expect that it will be a pleasure of a sort."**

**_Oh, I do not doubt you are enjoying yourself, you jackal_ , Ania thought, carefully keeping her expression bland as she turned back to the capitán. Aloud, she said in a puzzled tone, "Well, it is to be hoped that my company does not strain anyone's enjoyment of the day, Capitán." She looked at Rodríguez sharply.**

**Oh, I am sure he does not mean it that way, Señorita Ania. It is just that..." García began hurriedly.**

**"I will handle this, Sergeant!" Rodríguez said quickly, never taking his eyes from Ania.**

**"Well, Capitán," Ania said calmly, "if this is not a social call, I will assume that it is business. However, I hate to disappoint you."**

**"Disappoint me?" Rodríguez seemed uninterested in shortening this scene. He was looking forward to toying with her the way a cat does with a mouse just before it springs in for the kill. "In what way, señorita?"**

**"Well, since it is common knowledge that both Don Diego and Don Alejandro are away at the moment, I would guess you are interested in buying fresh stock for the cuartel from me. However, I am not planning to sell any of my stock for another year or so.I am still in the process of building up my herds."**

**"You are mistaken again, Señorita Valdéz," Capitán Rodríguez said, with another cold smile.**

**Ania crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. "Is this some sort of guessing game, Capitán? If so, I do not find it amusing."**

**"Oh? But, señorita, I was under the impression that you rather enjoyed games of wit." Rodríguez's eyes gleamed as he watched for her reaction. García shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked away as Ania glanced at him.**

**"Only with people with wit enough to make it worth my while, señor!" Ania gave in to the urge to reply. She forced herself to meet his eyes with a level stare.**

**"Well, it may not be worth your while, but I fully expect it to be well worth mine, Señorita Valdéz," Rodríguez smirked. "I doubt that I will have to bargain for those horses after our meeting today."**

**"Just what do you mean by that, Capitán Rodríguez?" In spite of her control, Ania felt a chill go through her. She had no doubt of his meaning. Rodríguez had made it clear that many of Zorro's crimes would be considered treason. Anyone found helping him would also be accused of that crime. If convicted of treason, all of the convicted person's lands and property would revert back to the government, or in some cases, to the ownership of the person uncovering the treason. _So, he has connected me with Zorro somehow_ , Ania thought. _Oh, Blessed Saints, grant me strength and grant all of us your protection!_ she prayed silently. With a struggle, she managed to keep her fear from showing on her face. "Are you then thinking that I will just give you what you seek?" she said in a steady voice.**

**"I doubt seriously that you will have a great deal to say about it." Rodríguez smiled again.**

**"Explain yourself, Capitán!" Ania said as if outraged by his manner and statements.**

**"No, Señorita Valdéz. You explain yourself," Rodríguez demanded as he dropped all pretense.**

**"What do you mean?" Ania allowed a bit of nervousness to show through. "What do I have to explain?"**

**"Zorro," Rodríguez said quietly.**

**Ania looked puzzled. "Zorro? Capitán, I am afraid that I do not understand. The last thing I heard was that you had been celebrating killing the outlaw, a bit prematurely, as I am given to understand. Has that situation changed?"**

**Instead of giving her a straight answer, Rodríguez asked, "You are a curandera, are you not, Señorita Valdéz?"**

**"Sí, when my workers, or anyone else, for that matter, need me to be," Ania said innocently. She was determined to make it as hard for him as she could.**

**"Hmmmm, sí, anyone else, such as Zorro, maybe, Señorita," Rodríguez finally suggested.**

**"Zorro? That is absurd, Capitán. How would I have any way to help him?" Ania asked.**

**"Is it, señorita? The sergeant tells me that he came across you not far from here two days ago very early in the morning. That would put it only a few hours after that worthless scoundrel was shot. Oddly, the trail the outlaw left did lead in this direction," Rodríguez continued almost in a conversational tone.**

**"And I suppose the sergeant also told you what I was doing when he "came across" me, did he not?" Ania asked indignantly.**

**"Oh, sí, he said you were doing something outlandish, like hunting, Señorita Valdéz," Rodríguez cocked his head as he looked at her. "An odd thing for a woman to be doing, I would think, even for you."**

**Ania glared at him. "Odd, maybe, Capitán Rodríguez, but hardly a crime. I have done so since I was quite young, and, by the way, I am not under the impression that I must ask permission to do so either on my lands, or as long as Don Alejandro approves, on the de la Vega lands. What, pray tell, does that have to do with Zorro?"**

**"The blood trail left by the outlaw had been confused with blood trails someone had made with butchered animals," Rodríguez stated.**

**"So? What is that to me?" Ania asked angrily.**

**"A person, even a woman, with the skill to shoot hares would have very little trouble shooting other small animals. A person, even a woman, who is not too squeamish to skin out hunted prey, would not be too squeamish to slash a butchered animal's throat and carry it along a trail," Rodríguez watched Ania carefully, certain that she would give herself away by expression or action.**

**Ania merely scowled at him. "And just how many of the hares would I have needed to kill to cover a whole trail, Comandante? Twenty? Thirty? Sergeant García can tell you that I had but six hares that I was skinning when we met. Blood there was, Capitán, but hardly enough to do what you are suggesting."**

**"No, but calves or coyotes would have more blood, would they not?" Rodríguez asked.**

**Ania surprised him by laughing. "Do I look like an Amazon, Capitán? I might be able to lift and hold a coyote carcass, but a calf?To be of any good for that purpose, I suppose it would have to be a fair sized calf, more than I can lift and hold for any period of time, I imagine."**

**"Laugh if you wish, Señorita Valdéz. I do not say I know how you were able to do it, but I feel sure you did," Rodríguez contended.**

**"Comandante, your lack of wit has gotten excessive in this case," Ania objected, shaking her head.**

**"We shall see, señorita, for I also think that we have no further to look for the Fox than this hacienda," he stated, fully expecting Ania to show fear at the announcement.**

**Ania merely glared silently at him.**

**"Sergeant, tell all your men to search this hacienda thoroughly," Rodríguez ordered as he turned from Ania.**

**"Sí, Capitán," García said as he shot an apologetic glance at Ania, who spared him an angry look. García quickly turned away, and with bowed head, went out the door to give the order.**

**"Do you have anything further to say, señorita?" Rodríguez demanded.**

**"Well, Capitán, I was going to say that you are free to search for him, but I see that I can save my breath," Ania turned her back to him, and stalking to the sofa, sat stiffly, with ramrod straight back and her chin angrily lifted. Inside she was praying as she listened to the outcries of various servants startled in their work in different parts of the hacienda. Cold fear clawed her insides as she watched Rodríguez casually walk over to the wall beside the fireplace and tap it. _Oh, Dios! Is he searching for hidden doors_? She fought to control her fear so that it would not show. She remembered from the days when she had been learning the ins and outs of Madrid court life that one could use other emotions to mask the ones you do not wish to reveal. She found that there were plenty of emotions other than fear that she felt about this monster. She opened the door to the pain she had known when Juan and Papá had been murdered at this man's order.**

**When Rodríguez looked back at her, instead of the fear he so wanted to see, Ania's eyes were filled with cold hatred. He met her gaze for a moment and then turned away, somewhat disappointed. _Strange_ , he thought uneasily. _This is not exactly what I expected. If she did help Zorro, would she not be frightened that I will find, at least, a trace of him here? She is too calm_. His actions today would be hard to explain if he could find no proof. Already he had overheard disgruntled comments, even among some of the lancers, over this treatment of a señorita of high birth. Without proof of the charge, he dared not throw a lady of her rank into jail. However, he knew the proof was here somewhere. He merely had to find it. The capitán started across the room intending to knock on the wall where the cabinet stood.**

**"Capitán," García interrupted as he came in, "the men report no sign of Zorro anywhere. Everything is just as it should be."**

**"I KNOW that this woman helped him, Sergeant!" Rodríguez declared. "Have them search all the outbuildings and stables. Be sure to search for trap doors in all of them."**

**"Sí, Capitán," García went back out, carefully avoiding having to look in Ania's direction. Rodríguez stood glaring at Ania as a smug look appeared on her face.**

**"See, Capitán. I did tell you that your wit had deserted you in this matter. You can not find someone who is not there," she said quietly.**

**"We will find him," he rumbled.**

**Ania exchanged looks with Rosita. Rosita was obviously shaken by all this, but stood resolutely behind the patróna. She relaxed just a bit as Ania gave her a little smile.**

**Rodriguez narrowed his eyes as he remembered there was still the matter of her buying herbs from the old Indian curandera. "I do know that you helped him, señorita. You were seen going to another curandera two days ago, a few hours after Sergeant García saw you near the trails. You were buying herbs, señorita, herbs used to treat a gunshot wound, perhaps treat infections, sí?"At last, he was rewarded by a change in the infuriating woman's face. _So she did not want me to find out about the herbs,_ he thought in satisfaction.**

**With difficulty, Ania brought her fear back under control. She had not expected that he would know about her visit to the old woman. _Has the old curandera sold me out? Did she read the truth in my mind and then sell it to Rodríguez_? Yet, even as she thought it, she rejected it. No, she did not feel that the woman would betray her. Then how did he know what herbs she bought?Perhaps he was merely fishing for information or her reaction. Maybe she could turn this bit of information around on him. She set herself to watch for the opportunity to turn the tables.**

**"You did not think I knew that, did you?" Rodríguez grinned. "I may know a great deal more than you expect, Señorita Valdéz." Just then a soldier came in from the direction of the stairs and handed something to him.**

**"By the way, señorita, can you tell me why such a careful, capable landowner, as you think yourself to be, has been neglecting her rancho for the last two and a half or three days? I shall be most interested in your explanation. According to everything I can find out about you, this is highly unusual. Could it be that you were busy with a very special patient for your curandera skills? It seems odd that practically the first days that you ever let your rancho run itself were the very days that Zorro would have, more than likely, needed someone to play nurse or doctor to him." Rodríguez watched her as he hefted the small bag that the lancer had brought him.**

**"I...I have not been feeling well," Ania was angry at herself as she heard a slight break in her voice as she answered him.**

**"Oh? You felt well enough to undertake a fairly long ride to get to the old Indian woman's cabin, then stop at the church and at the cantina for a package," Rodríguez walked over to stand before her.**

**"I needed some of the herbs that I bought and decided to buy them from her. She was the nearest other curandera I could find," Ania looked down at her lap, still trying to think of a way to turn things around on him.**

**"I will just bet you needed some of the herbs. Which ones, señorita? Burnet...maybe goldenrod...this?" With that, Rodríguez opened the small sack and poured some of its contents into his hand. Rodríguez walked up to her and held it out. "What is this? Something you needed badly to treat a wound, is it not?"**

**As Ania looked in surprise at the herb, she realized that he had absolutely no herb lore about him, not even that of recognizing simple herbs. Perhaps she could use his lack of knowledge. "Sí, Capitán, I did need that herb. As I said, I have been ill." She began to blush as she realized what she was going to make this man believe. Rodríguez glared at her as García walked back in.**

**"Nothing, Capitán," he reported. The look he gave his comandante behind his back told Ania that was just what García had expected to find and also said a lot about what he felt was the comandante's state of mind.**

**Rodríguez continued to glare at her. "Well, señorita, I am waiting. What is this and how is it used? It was found lying beside a trunk in what I assume is your bedchamber."**

**Ania glanced down in what she hoped appeared to be confusion. As she started to speak, Rosita spoke first.**

**"That is balm, Capitán," she said almost in a whisper.**

**_Ah_ , thought Ania in delight. _Could Rosita have an idea of where we are going with this_? Ania allowed a pained embarrassed look to fill her face as she continued to look down.**

**"And it is used for wounds, sí?" the capitán asked.**

**Both women looked down.**

**"Well?" Rodríguez demanded.**

**"It is also called Maiden's Ease, Capitán," Rosita continued.**

**"It is called what? What is it used for?" Rodríguez suddenly looked uncertain.**

**"It is a woman's herb, Capitán, to be used for...uh," Ania let her voice falter and was immensely thankful to feel her face grow hot as she blushed.**

**Rodríguez's face was a study in confused embarrassment. Ania was surprised to see that even he could blush over such a blunder as he seemed to have made.**

**"How can I accept your word that you were ill, Señorita Valdéz?" he managed to continue. "I have learned that you gave all the workers time off. Most, if not all of them were at the fiesta. I have only your word and you know how I feel about that."**

**Ania raised her head and glared. It was on the tip of her tongue to say that her word was all he could get on the subject, regardless of how he felt about it, when Rosita spoke up again.**

**"I was with the patróna, Capitán," Rosita said in a quiet but clear voice. "I will testify that things are just as she has said. Señorita Ania is an honorable lady. She does not lie!"**

**Rodríguez scowled at the two women. Señorita Valdéz did, indeed, look pale. Could she truly be ill? Women, especially of high birth, were often known to have what was delicately referred to as "troubles" and "the vapors". He felt anger at himself as he felt a flush climb up his neck again at this line of thought. He became angrier still as he realized that he still had no proof, no way of finding Zorro through her. Whatever the truth was, he would wind up looking like a fool again. Oh, someday he would pay this woman back for all the ridicule she had brought on him!However, he angrily had to admit today would not be that day.**

**"Uh...Capitán, perhaps we might find more traces of Zorro somewhere else," García began tentatively. "What are your orders, Capitán?"**

**As Rodríguez stood watching her, Ania suddenly realized that he was waiting for her to make some comment. She thought for a moment. If she played it too safe and guarded her words, she would not sound normal. He might get more suspicious. Things would sound less suspicious if she was her "usual sweet self" as she had phrased it to Diego. As Rodríguez turned toward the door, Ania smiled and said, "Well, you were right about one thing, Capitán. _IF_ the Fox had come to me for help, I _would_ have helped him."**

**The evil look on Rodríguez's face sent a chill through her again as he replied, "Señorita, you have no idea what a fond wish that would grant to find you AND Zorro together!" Unspoken, but understood, nonetheless, were the words, "then I would be rid of you both."**

**The feeling she got from this man sobered Ania. For a moment, she merely met Rodríguez's cold gaze with her own level glare. Then she smiled, "Sí, Capitán, but then if wishes were so easily granted, any worthless devil could have silver mines for the asking, could they not?" The hatred in his gaze would have taken her aback had she not been expecting it.**

**Rodríguez turned on his heel and stalked out. García started to apologize, but as Ania's angry look was turned on him, he beat a hasty retreat.**

**Ania sat very still as the two woman listened to the sound of the lancers riding away. As Rosita walked toward the door to make sure it was completely closed, Ania looked at her, smiling in appreciation. "Thank you, for supporting me like that, Rosita. I did not expect you to lie to help me. I am grateful."**

**Rosita smiled at her, "I was only too glad to be able to help you, Señorita Ania.I know what you have said and I have said that you do not lie, but it occurs to me that IF you were somehow helping Zorro, that the best way for those of us who do not know where he is to help him, is by helping you, is it not? That is IF you were to help him." She looked away as if there was nothing unusual about her comment.**

**Ania almost gasped aloud. Could Rosita mean what it sounded like? Could she have some idea that Zorro was nearby. At first, Ania was horrified. Then she realized that this was another one who, even should she know anything, would die before she would reveal it and, she probably had no more that guesses. Ania smiled at her lady's maid. "Sí, Rosita., IF I was the one to help Zorro, that might be true. I am sure that Zorro would appreciate that, IF it were the case, which we both know it is not." For a minute, they exchanged smiles, then Rosita left to return to her work.**

**Now that the danger was past, Ania found herself trembling. Shakily, she made her way through the hidden door into the passage. When Bernardo suddenly stepped out of the nearby shadows beside her, she nearly cried out in fear. Grinning from ear to ear, he reached out and patted her arm. Recovering from the fright he had given her, Ania became aware that Bernardo was holding a primed and ready pistol in his hand. She was touched to realize that he had had every intention of protecting her, had she not been able to beat Rodríguez at his own game once again. She smiled gratefully at the manservant, knowing that she had a friend in him, just as Diego did. She grinned bigger, "So, Bernardo, you liked my little drama with the capitán, or at least, its outcome. Well, as long as I do not have to repeat it anytime soon, I am pleased with it, too." Together, they walked back toward the cave.**

**Just before they reached the lowest levels, Ania turned, the worried look back on her face. "It just occurred to me, Bernardo, that Rodríguez was checking the walls out when he was distracted. What if he decides to come back to check more closely? Now that scares me, amigo mío. What can we do?"**

**Bernardo stopped and looked at her solemnly. He mimed shooting his gun and then shook his head. As he had realized before, it would be hard for one, or even two, to do a great deal in that situation.**

**"Perhaps, this hacienda is not the safest place for him.Perhaps we need to see if we can get Diego to go somewhere else," Ania ventured.**

**Bernardo frowned and gestured a sign that indicated to Ania that he knew that Diego was still too weak to be asked to go anywhere, whatever the circumstances.**

**"Yes, you are right, not right now. But when he is stronger." Ania stopped uncertainly.**

**Bernardo pointed down and planted each foot firmly on the floor. Along with his expression, Ania understood that he knew that Diego would try to refuse to go.**

**Ania nodded.Yes, he probably would refuse. "Then, it will be our job to figure out some way to convince him that it will be for our good that he go, as well as his." Ania thought a moment, "You know, it would be a good idea if he could manage to be seen in another town or settlement before coming back here, to give him an alibi for that accursed list that Rodríguez has had García make."**

**Bernardo nodded his agreement, but the frown deepened on his face. He had an idea that Ania did not know just how hard it would be to get Diego to go, leaving her here, no matter how good an idea it was for Diego personally. Nor would she realize that she was part of the reason unless she was made to stop and listen to someone. But, she was right. It would help matters tremendously if he could be seen somewhere else. Well, they had time to think of some way to talk him into it. It would be for the best.They just had to get him to see it that way.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 14](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil14.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	14. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
**

**Over the next two days, Ania began returning to her normal responsibilities for a few hours each day. She was very careful to make everything appear normal, for despite the distance from her land or the de la Vega hacienda to the cuartel, she had become aware that, more often than not, a lancer would be somewhere just out of sight whenever she left the hacienda. Usually, this lancer was one of the two newer lancers Rodríguez had brought into the group already stationed there. She knew that these two often acted as an escort for the groups of prisoners sent to the labor camps and she could only assume that they were somehow being paid to help Rodríguez with his schemes.She played with the idea of calling on Bastion’s services again, but decided against it.They did not seem to wish her harm, but seemed to merely spy on her comings and goings. The two tried to remain out of sight, but if she looked and listened carefully as she rode along, she could almost always spot them. They never interfered with what she did, yet they always seemed to be nearby watching, as if the capitán still expected her to lead him to Zorro. The rare occasions when she did not sense one or the other of them nearby made her almost as uneasy as when she did. She could never quite get the image of Rodríguez tapping on the walls out of her mind. The idea that the missing lancers might show up as part of a larger group sent to do a more thorough search of the hacienda was never far from her thoughts.**

**During this time, she managed to go down to check on Diego and Bernardo and to smuggle food and other needed supplies to them two or three times each day. She was careful to make her visits very short. She did not think any of the servants would pass information along to Rodríguez, but she was taking no chances. She could not afford to be missed. _Diego must not be endangered by anything that I do_ , she reminded herself frequently.**

**However, were she to admit it, she also used this as an excuse not to stay longer and talk. She did not trust herself as far as Diego was concerned. _I will not be hurt again_! she vowed. _I let him have far too much influence on me before_.**

**Realizing the effect he had always had on her, she resolved to have no private talks with him beyond what she must.**

**Diego was finding the situation not only frustrating, but confusing, as well. He found that as long as he kept the conversation on anything, Rodríguez, his health, anything other than what he truly wanted to talk to her about, she did not hurry away. However, as soon as he tried to bring up how she felt about things now, out she would go. _It is as if she were frightened of me_ , he thought. _How can that be_? He often thought about the situation as he walked about the lower chambers trying to regain his strength. Somehow, Ania reminded him of a horse that had been frightened by a loud noise, skittish and ready to run at the first suggestion of that sound again. _Could I have hurt her so badly? Oh, but surely, if she would just listen to me for two minutes, she would understand_! he thought. It had taken so long for her to trust him enough to stop hiding her emotions before. Maybe that is what he would have to do again, regain her trust. _Maybe, given time, she will listen to me again if I just do not push her now_. Well, since he had been responsible for this wall of hers going back up, he would just have to be patient until he could coax her to drop that wall again.**

**However, his feelings were not unmixed on the issue. Perhaps she would still be safer if he did not involve her any further. He felt that they, both of them, should give the matter serious thought before going any further.**

**Finally, one evening after having been shadowed by a lancer again, Ania came to a decision about getting Diego to go somewhere else, perhaps to another small settlement near the mountains so as to have an alibi. Carefully, without Diego's knowledge, she called Bernardo up to the secret room and talked with him about what they should do.**

**"Bernardo," Ania said as they stood in the secret room behind Diego's room, "have you thought anymore of what I said about getting Diego to go somewhere to establish an alibi?" When he nodded, Ania continued, "Have you said anything to him about it?"**

**Bernardo shook his head and gestured someone riding a horse. He then pointed down the stairs, and putting a questioning look on his face, he made her understand that he wondered if Diego could or should ride yet.**

**Ania thought about it carefully. Diego was a long way from being well, even if he did insist on being up much more than Ania thought that he should be.In this, he was proving no better patient that Ania herself had been. To ride for any great distance would probably be too tiring right now and his being able to fight for any length of time, if at all, would be unlikely. However, he did seem to be getting his strength back faster than she had thought he would. Perhaps travel would be possible in another few days. "How long would it take you to get to Santa Barbara and locate Don Alejandro?" she asked before giving Bernardo an answer to his question.**

**He held up two fingers, tracing up one quickly and definitely, and putting a look of uncertainty on his face, traced up the other one more tentatively. "So," Ania translated, "one whole day, and perhaps, the better part of another?"**

**Bernardo nodded and then cocked his head questioningly and tapped the side of his forehead, asking her what she was thinking.**

**"Well," she replied thoughtfully, "I do not think Diego would be able to do any hard, long distance riding yet, but it occurs to me that probably by the time you go to Santa Barbara, get Don Alejandro and return, he probably could do so, with fairly frequent halts to rest."**

**Bernardo gestured something about him staying in one spot for three or four days, then pointed down toward where Diego was and indicated going out.**

**For a minute, Ania was puzzled. "Why not stay here and wait till he can leave?" she guessed. When Bernardo nodded again, she explained. "Would it not be better to have another person to help if you have trouble on the way? Besides, Don Alejandro would definitely want to know about all of this. He will probably understand my not asking you to leave Diego’s side to come for him at first. However, I doubt that he would appreciate us waiting another three or four days to get in touch with him, and we can not just send a message."**

**Bernardo considered this for a moment and then nodded his agreement.**

**"Well, now for the problem.How are we going to get Diego to agree to this? You did keep our agreement, did you not? You have not told him about Rodríguez coming here the other day, have you?"**

**He gestured that he had not.**

**"All right. Now what do we say to convince him to go?" Ania asked. The room grew quiet as they thought.**

**Bernardo gestured something that puzzled Ania for a moment. Finally, she guessed, "Help? Helping?" He nodded and pointed at himself and her.**

**"Ah, make him see that it will help us," Ania nodded in agreement. "But what do we say to make him see that? I guess he really should know why we are so concerned that the passages may be found." She paused for a moment. That information might work against them but she still felt that he should know now. "Well," she said as Bernardo shrugged, "I guess we shall hope something occurs to us as we go."**

**As Bernardo returned to the cave, Ania took the time to steal into the kitchen and out with more food. Then she, too, made her way below. She was not looking forward to this. Diego would not be easy to convince and she would have to hide her emotions deeply to oppose him. He just had to go, however. She was not sure how long things could go on the way they were.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"No, absolutely not!" Diego declared after he had been told that Rodríguez had come to search the hacienda and Ania had suggested that he go elsewhere until he recovered. He sat at a table that had been brought into the cave and looked first at Ania and then Bernardo. "What would you do if he did come back? If I go and Bernardo goes with me, you would have no one to help you."**

**"And what would YOU do if he did, Diego? Be sensible, will you?" Ania crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. "You do not have the stamina now that you should have. Oh, I know your skill and determination, but without the strength and endurance, you could not win."**

**"I might be able to do more than you think," he said.**

**"Could you? Could you really?" Ania challenged as she reached behind Bernardo to where Zorro's sword lay on a ledge. "All right. Let us see something. Let us try something simple." Holding the sword out hilt first, she waited until he had taken it before she continued. "Now, all I want you to do is go through a few simple exercises, maybe a lunge or two, for say, oh...five minutes."**

**"Just five minutes?" Diego asked as he stood and stepped away from the table. He started the exercise well enough, even considering his left arm remained in a sling. However, much to his disgust, long before the five minutes were up, he found himself sweating heavily and trembling.**

**"Now, think about it, Diego. What if, instead of empty air, Rodríguez had stood before you with his sword?" Ania's eyes dared him to try to lie to himself or to them.**

**Diego lay the sword down in frustration and placed his hand on the chair back to steady himself. "That still does not indicate I should leave here. Given a few more days I should be as ready as ever."**

**"Diego, I do not even know if two weeks or a month from now you will be back to the strength you need in order to ride as Zorro. That depends on a lot of things," Ania argued. "Do you want to gamble that Rodríguez will not come back? Maybe he will not, but then we do not know that, do we?"**

**Diego glanced at her defiantly and then looked at Bernardo. "And what of you, Bernardo, do you think we should just run off like this, leaving her here to face Rodríguez if he comes again?" He frowned darkly as Bernardo slowly nodded his agreement. "Well, that is just fine! You have both decided that I am to just be shipped off like a school boy then." He finally walked back and sat in the chair, angrily looking from one to the other.**

**"No, of course not. We cannot force you to go, Diego. It must be your choice," Ania insisted. "I truly feel that it would be better for us if you did."**

**"How so?" Diego tossed back.**

**"Well, if Bernardo goes with you, then, of course, he is out of danger, too," Ania offered, still searching her mind for a convincing argument to present to him.**

**Diego looked thoughtfully at Bernardo. After a moment, his expression softened and he said quietly, "I am afraid that you, my friend, made a decision long ago to help me with this game of deception. However, if you wish to be released from that decision now, I will do so."**

**Bernardo looked at him with a look of surprise and dismay for an instant. He then shook his head emphatically and gestured that wherever Diego was, he was. He was rewarded with a grateful smile from his patrón before Diego turned again to Ania.**

**"I am sorry, Ania, as much as I want to see Bernardo remain safe, we will take our chances here. How would our leaving help you?"**

**"Simply this, if Capitán Rodríguez does find the passages and you are not here, I figure the worst he will do to me is put me in jail. With you here...well...I am sure there will be fighting and who knows what will happen," Ania answered.**

**"He will take your land if that happens," Diego reminded her.**

**“He would more than likely do that anyway, whether you are here or not,” Ania stated. "I am willing to take that chance,"**

**"I am not," Diego countered. "I still say, at least if we are given a few more days, that we can handle him. That will give you a chance to get out of here and go to Padre Felipe to ask for asylum if he comes."**

**"Is that what you think I would do, Diego?" Ania asked as she met his eyes. "Are you so sure that you could just put me on a horse and send me on my way?"**

**"Of course, that way you would be safe. I could not allow you to do otherwise. Perhaps word could be gotten to someone still connected with the government or your father's family and their influence could help save both you and your land," Diego said. He seemed to think that he had already won the argument.**

**Ania watched him and reached inside herself for strength to continue to oppose him. She shook her head and said in a quiet, but determined voice, "No, Diego. You have neither the power nor the right to make that decision for me. I would not go." She saw a change in the expression in his eyes, and she suddenly knew just how to force him to agree. He had always shown very deep concern for her safety. Even after he had claimed that they were no more than friends, he had continued to show that concern. Perhaps she could use that concern against him.**

**"Ania, now you are the one being unreasonable," he said. "Of course, you would go."**

**"No. If you were still in these tunnels, I would try to stop Rodríguez before he got down here, but barring that, I would be right here at your side, doing everything I could to help you," she stated flatly.**

**"But you could not!He would have no qualms about killing you too if you interfered. You would have no chance..." Diego began.**

**"Maybe, but I will not leave you to whatever fate Rodríguez could devise, Diego. You could not force me to go and if you had the strength to physically carry me away from here, I would come back.I would either help stop him or die trying right here in this room beside you," Ania stated emphatically. For a moment, she was almost forced to relent by the look in his eyes as he realized what she was saying. She had expected the argument to have an effect on him, but not to the extent she was seeing. Ania hardened her resolve and pushed her surprise out of her mind. She had no time now to puzzle out his reaction. That he change his mind was the goal now.**

**"You would put THAT burden on me?" Diego asked, almost in a whisper.**

**Beyond Diego, Ania caught a disapproving look from Bernardo. _Well, what did he expect me to do_? Ania wondered. She met his eyes calmly and then looked back at Diego. "No, neither the choice nor the responsibility for that decision is yours. It is mine alone and I vow that is exactly what I would do."**

**Diego looked at her for a minute with a look of pain in the hazel eyes she loved. Then, without a word, he looked at Bernardo, who merely waited to see what his patrón would do. Finally, he spoke, "And if I do go, if something happens, you will go to Padre Felipe?"**

**"Yes, if I can manage to do so. If I cannot, then you will hear of it, and if you are strong enough, you will be able to help me, if no one else can. I cannot believe that even Rodríguez would do much to a woman."**

**"Ania, you are too trusting," he said. "How can you say that?"**

**Ania merely shook her head. She was not about to get into a discussion with Diego about her danger from Rodríguez. The only thing important to her now was getting his word that he would go. "Besides, there is another reason that you should go: so you can be seen away from here and have an alibi," she continued.**

**"An alibi?" Diego asked, surprised. "Is he that close to being on to us?"**

**"Well, I don't know how close he truly is, but an alibi might be a very good thing to have," Ania explained. She then told him everything García had told her about the list of names and Rodríguez's guesses about Zorro's background and clues to his identity.**

**Bernardo explained the plan he had discussed with Ania. They would let it be thought that Diego's injuries were from a fall, somewhat after the date that Zorro was shot. He would go get Don Alejandro and together, they would supposedly go into the mountains and bring him back here so that he could recuperate at home, rather than in the tunnel. On the way back, they would be sure they were seen and perhaps stay a while in a settlement near where he had supposedly been hurt, so as to have an alibi.**

**"Well, what is your decision?" Ania asked as Bernardo finished.**

**Diego looked at her gravely, then rose from the chair and walked away from them. He stood with his back to them for a long moment, thinking. He hated to admit it, but it did make sense to create an alibi if the comandante was becoming suspicious. However, the fact that it was logical, did not mean he had to like it. Finally he answered reluctantly, "All right. We will do it, but, Ania, promise me one thing.Give me your word that you will not wait until the last minute to go to Padre Felipe. Go as soon as you suspect anything." He turned and looked at her intently.**

**Ania nodded slowly, "I promise. Now I must go. I have already been out of sight too long. I'll be back when I can." Without a backwards look, she turned and hurried back up the passage.**

**"Bernardo," Diego said as he watched her go, "I hope we do not regret this."**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bernardo wasted little time getting started on his way to Santa Barbara. The first leg of the journey he would make at night so there was less chance of being seen by anyone who might know him. After that, he would travel as long as he could before stopping to rest, skirting El Camino Real and avoiding the missions on the way out. His inability to talk would make him easily remembered by anyone he met along the way. The one benefit that Diego could see of Bernardo being gone was that he hoped he could finally get Ania to talk privately and clear the air between them. It did not work out that way, however. She continued to flee at the first sign of his trying to bring the subject up. Once he reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. "Ania, you cannot continue to run away like this. We must talk!" he insisted.**

**She turned to face him, anger flashing in her eyes. Jerking her arm free, she had snapped, "I do not think so, Diego. I have tried talking with you before, remember. I have learned that is something I am better off not doing!" Turning quickly before he could react, she rushed back up the passage, leaving him standing looking after her.**

**"By the saints, of all the women in California, she is the most stubborn!" he swore.**

**Things continued in much the same way until the third day after Bernardo had gone. Returning from her rancho, Ania met Rosita in the sala. Rosita's eyes were red and her expression worried and upset.**

**"What is wrong, Rosita?" Ania asked, immediately thinking illogically of Rodríguez's return.**

**"It is my brother, Arrio, Señorita Ania," Rosita said sadly. "Capitán Rodríguez has arrested him for refusing to pay his taxes. It is so unfair, Señorita Ania! Arrio is unable to pay them, really. Capitán Rodríguez has raised the amount of his tax three times before and this last time it was so high that there was no way for Arrio to find the money. My sister-in-law was just here. She has learned that he is being sent to the work camp. They are leaving this afternoon. They say that it will take him two years in the work detail of the prison before he is allowed to return."**

**"Has no one tried to help him? He worked for Don Alfredo, did he not? What did he do?" Ania asked.**

**"Don Alfredo tried to help him, patróna, but the arrangements for his work detail had already been made," Rosita said, despair and hopelessness filling her voice.**

**Ania patted her hand. "Well, do not give up, Rosita. Perhaps he will be back sooner that you expect, " Ania comforted her.**

**"I hope so, Señorita Ania, but so many have gone before and some of them do not return," Rosita said, with a sigh.**

**The more Ania thought about it, the less she liked it. _Something should be done_ , she told herself, but what? Without Zorro, there is no one to turn to. She tried to put the subject out of her mind, but it returned to her over and over. _I will just bet this group is going to the mines. Why else would they be starting out so late, instead of in the morning? They are probably being transferred to Vásquez somewhere when they make camp tonight. Ah, but what is to be done_?**

**Later, when she went into the pueblo on business, the matter returned to her mind as she was talking to Sergeant García. He had just finished telling her that the capitán was still having him keep track of the young men who were on the list as suspects. The capitán did not believe the Zorro they had seen was the real one. He still wanted to know where each of these people was. Rodríguez had declared that one of them was surely the Fox. Ania did not like the sound of that at all, but what could be done about it?**

**Bernardo had ridden as Zorro three times. Each time, the pressure from Rodríguez had been less for a short while afterwards. Well, Zorro could not ride tonight and that was an end to it. She would just have to be watchful if Rodríguez's attention turned Diego's way.**

**The conversation then swung to the fate of the men in this work detail. She stated, as if in idle curiosity, "It seems strange to me, Sergeant, that they would leave so late. Why is that?"**

**"Well, señorita, the capitán looks on it as an early start, rather than a late one. They can be that much further on their way and the escort that much sooner back, if they go today," he supplied. "Although, between you and me, señorita, I think the capitán thought that if Zorro heard of this, he would come, sort of a trap, I guess. I think he held them here as bait, but this time the Fox did not come. Maybe he has not heard, but he almost always does. It is a puzzle, Señorita Ania. The capitán has declared that that was one more proof that we have seen a false Zorro."**

**"Perhaps you are right about his not having heard. They are following El Camino Real all the way, are they not?" she asked.**

**"Oh, sí," he replied. "Except for a shortcut just before where they plan to make camp. One of the men escorting the workers said that he knows of a shortcut that takes about ten miles off the length of the trip."**

**"The trail that leads through Cañón Rojo?" Ania asked, referring to a narrow canyon with walls of bright red about three hours ride or less south of Los Ángeles. She had actually gone through it on a cattle-buying expedition about two months before.**

**"Sí, that is the one," García replied.**

**The conversation stayed with her long afterwards, as Ania thought regretfully of what Zorro would have done if he were only able. As it was, she would not even mention it to him. It would be frustrating for him to hear of it and not be able to do anything about it. _It is a shame there is no one to help the men this time_ , she thought with a shake of her head.**

**Diego was sleeping as Ania brought food down later. Quietly, she placed the food on the table and turned to walk out. From the outer chamber, she heard Tornado nicker. Ania walked out and patted the big stallion, talking to him quietly as she did so. "You are getting restless, are you not, Tornado? It is hard just to wait around for someone to take you for a run. Perhaps later I will come down and give you some exercise. How would you like that?"**

**She smiled as she remembered the power with which he had moved the times she had ridden with Zorro. Such an animal would be a pleasure to ride. _I wonder_ , she thought, _would you behave with me or do you need Zorro's touch? No, I bet you and I could come to an agreement, could we not_? Ania shook her head. _What a thrill it must be to ride this beautiful animal and know that you helped other people, as well_! She could almost see herself doing that, if only she were not a woman. She shook her head again, but stopped slowly as she thought, _What if they did not know it was a woman_? The image of herself standing clothed in black from head to toe, with the cape covering her body, appeared in her mind. _No one would be able to tell. But I am too short_ , she thought. _Wait! If I am on Tornado's back and it is dark, no one would be able to tell that anymore than they have noticed the differences between Bernardo's Zorro and Diego's_. Ania could feel her heart beating faster as she thought about it. _Mujer, you are loca_! she told herself, even as she began to smile.**

**An idea began to form in her mind. If she could just confuse Rodríguez yet again so he would perhaps give up any suspicion of the real Zorro being Diego, and help Rosita's brother, as well. Would that not be worth a bit of a gamble? As Juan always said..."The only gamble worth taking is one where the stakes are high." That did, indeed, describe this gamble: one man's freedom, and safety for another man's life, high stakes, indeed. _Now if Diego will just not wake up too soon_ , she thought. She definitely wanted to get Tornado back in the chamber as quickly as possible. She smiled to herself as she returned to the hacienda. _This is going to be fun!_**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 15](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil15.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	15. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
**

**Ania saddled Tornado even before going upstairs to change into the ‘borrowed’ outfit. On her way back to the passage, she stopped for a second to consider Diego. She fervently hoped that he would remain asleep a long time. He was going to be furious if he discovered Tornado gone, as he almost certainly would if he woke up and figured out what she had done. Ania frowned as she stood imagining the scene. It occurred to her that there were many herbs that she could put in his food or drink that would assure that he returned to sleep and stayed asleep. _No_ , she quickly decided, _he trusts me. I will not break that trust. If I must face his wrath, then that is the way it will be_. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she hurried up the passage.**

**Going to her room, Ania got her own black riding boots. They were not as high as Zorro's, but at least she would be able to keep them on and walk in them, if need be. She doubted if anyone would notice the difference. She did not intend for anyone to get that close. From a trunk, she also took a sword, which had been given to her by her brother, Felipe. “Keep it near you,” he had said. “It will bring you luck and courage.” Running her fingers lightly over the design on the fancy hilt, Ania smiled as she remembered her brother's belief in her. _Well, I shall need both luck and courage tonight, Felipe_ , she thought as she closed the trunk and turned to leave the room.**

**Being careful not to be seen, she made her way to Diego's room. Using the button Bernardo had shown her, she entered the hidden room and closed the panel. As she stood looking at the black outfit, she nearly lost her nerve. However, in her mind, she pictured Rosita's sad eyes and heard Manolito say that one does not live to return from the mines. _Someone has to help Arrio and it has to be done now_ , she decided. _Besides_ , she told herself, _if it manages to confuse Rodríguez and the lancers about Zorro, even a little more, it will be worth it_.**

**Pushing all thought of consequences from her mind, she dressed quickly. Everything was too big, of course, but she tucked the extra pant length into the tops of her boots and took up the shirt and pants with the banda. Quickly, she pinned her long hair on top of her head. After choosing the shorter of two capes and putting his hat on, she pushed it onto her back. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she picked up the black mask. Just a bit frightened by her own actions, she paused for a moment. Then her resolve returned and she tied it on snugly. Returning to the entry chamber and mounting Tornado, she sat looking back toward the chamber where Diego lay sleeping. Finally, with a shake of the reins, she and Tornado rode out into the dusk.**

**Rather than turn immediately southward toward where the men would be camped, Ania headed for her own land. She had a plan that just might work, but she needed something kept in the place where more irrigation canals were being built in order to see it through. Keeping an eye out for any vaqueros who might still be in the area, she located and tied two small kegs of blasting powder to the back of the saddle. She eyed the kegs uncertainly. She thought it would not take much to do what she had in mind, but wasn't really sure. Finally, she shrugged and decided that it would probably be better to have too much rather than too little. What she had should do the job.**

**Thinking carefully of where the camp would be in relationship to the trail, she wrote a note and wrapped it around a rock. Arrio had many friends whom she thought could be counted on to help him if they had a diversion to keep the guards busy. She planned to give them that diversion. Quickly, she rode to the house of one of Arrio’s friends and tossed the note through an open window into a room where she could see a lighted lamp. As a man opened the door, she sent Tornado galloping off, but not before seeing the joyful expression on the man's face.**

**Settling into a mile-eating gallop, Tornado covered the distance more quickly than Ania had expected. Almost sooner than she was ready, Ania saw the glow of campfires beyond the rise of a hill. Pulling up quietly behind a brushy outcropping, and tying Tornado, she crept up to the top and lay very still, watching the camp.**

**There was only a small group of about ten prisoners this time and only three guards, the two she had often seen following her and another. The peons huddled together in their misery, shackled so as to give the guards no trouble during the trip. As Ania watched, one of the guards took up his weapon and sat on a boulder overlooking the camp and the peons. The other two had taken out a pair of dice and had begun a game within the circle of firelight. _No doubt, Zorro could have taken care of all of the guards himself. Well, I will just have to do what I can_ , Ania told herself. As soundlessly as she could manage, she eased back to Tornado and made a wide circle around the camp to check on a nearby area of the roadway. If it was as she remembered it, things would be perfect.If it was not… Well, she would cross that bridge when she came to it.**

**"Bueno! Boy,” she said quietly to Tornado, “we are going to give them a surprise they will not soon forget." She looked up with satisfaction at the steep canyon wall rising beside the road at this point.**

**She remembered what Bastián had told her as he had once again accompanied her on her cattle buying trip down south two months ago. He had surprised her by actually talking about some of the surrounding area as they rode. "This is a good shortcut most of the time, patrona," he had supplied, "at least when the weather is dry. Sometimes when the rains do come, you cannot depend on it. The rock is easily broken loose." He shook his head. "Landslides can come at any time after a rain."**

**Ania had merely filed the information away in her mind for future use. "Perhaps the vaqueros will be able to bring the bulls back by this route. I suppose it has been dry enough for it," was all she had replied at the time.**

**Ania smiled now as she looked up at the rock in the moonlight. _Well, it had not been dry during the last week, at least, not for this area. The ground and rock on each side of the road should be nice and moist. We will just see if we cannot help nature along with this_ , Ania thought.**

**Ania looked around as she climbed up the steep incline and found several odd branches and pieces of flat rock that had been sheltered and were dry. At the top of the bluff were several boulders rather precariously balanced. Ania was pleased with this. _As if God himself had placed them there for our use_ , she told herself, with a smile.**

**Quickly, Ania placed the dry stones and wood so that it completed a tiny path up the side of the incline. Going back to Tornado, she took one cask of blasting powder up to the top and placed it behind the center boulder. Then taking the second cask, she poured a trail of blasting powder up the dry path she had made and placed the opened cask beside the full one. She had carefully run this "fuse" down to the point where, sitting on Tornado's back, she could fire a pistol into the powder. The fire from the shot would run up the incline and ignite the powder casks. If she timed it right, she would have just enough time to light the "fuse" before the lancers charged through the canyon after her, or rather after Zorro, as they would think. The explosion would start a landslide...which would block the trail...which would prevent the lancers from returning to guard the prisoners. The explosion was also a prearranged signal to Arrio's friends to begin their part of the rescue. Zorro would, of course, escape out the other end of the narrow canyon, leading them on a merry chase. Upon giving up the chase, the lancers would have to loop all the way back to the beginning of the canyon. By that time, Arrio and the others would be long gone.**

**Ania had no doubt that Tornado would leave them in his dust before very long during this chase. Had she not seen with her own eyes just how fast the stallion was? Even Ventura had not been able to keep up with him when they had raced! In a perfectly imagined scenario, Ania would arrive back at the cave in time to change clothes and return Tornado to his stall well before Diego was awake. _But first there is the doing_ , Ania thought as she shook herself from the pleasant vision.**

**Remounting Tornado, Ania calmly rode back to the camp, stopping in plain sight, if the sentinel had only been watchful. However, he was now taking his own turn with the dice. After waiting a second with no response, Ania took out the first of her two loaded pistols and carefully fired to hit the ground at the sentinel's feet. As the other two guards ran toward their horses, the sentinel made a dash for his musket. When he brought it to bear, Ania whirled Tornado to the right rather than to the left as would have been thought by her position in the path. As she had counted on, the sentinel missed by a mile.**

**"Stay with the prisoners! We will get Zorro!" she heard one of the guards yell to the sentinel as he mounted his horse.**

**Tornado quickly outdistanced the two lancers. Ania was able to take the time to aim very carefully at the powder fuse. That done, she put her heels to Tornado's sides once again. As she took off, with the lancers now almost on her heels, a boom split the air with a sound that echoed off the canyon walls for miles around. _Well, they could hardly have missed hearing that signal_ , she thought with satisfaction. She then concentrated on putting more distance between herself and her pursuers. _It is up to Arrio's friends now. Hmmmm, I seem to have not done too badly for my first ride as Zorro_ , she thought cockily.**

**Her cockiness evaporated as she rounded the last bend before coming to the exit from the canyon. There before her was another landslide...this one not of her own making...completely blocking her only exit.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego awoke to the smell of food and realized that, once again, Ania had managed to come and go as he slept. He frowned. He assumed that eventually, as he healed, he would stop sleeping so soundly. He certainly hoped so. It would not do to sleep too soundly if he ever had to spend any length of time away from the cave as Zorro.**

**Diego rose carefully from his bed, and walked to the table. Much to his frustration, he still found that he became dizzy if he rose too quickly. He sat down and began to eat, glancing toward the other chamber where he could hear the horses stirring. He could see Paseo nosing the hay on the floor, but from where he sat, he could not see Tornado. He felt restless and knew that he needs some activity to help him gain back his strength. _Perhaps when I have finished here, I will tend to the horses. At least, it will give me something to do_.**

**Then something else caught his eye. From where he sat, he should have been able to see Tornado's saddle on a rack on the other side of the entry chamber. _That is odd. Bernardo must have moved it down the other way before he left, and I just did not notice_. Curious, he rose and went into the entry chamber. _What? Tornado is gone_! he exclaimed to himself. _He could not have gotten out_! Diego had another shock as he looked around and realized that the saddle was nowhere in the cave, either. _If Bernardo were here, I would think he had taken Tornado out to ride as Zorro again_ , he thought. _Tornado has been getting restless with no exercise. Perhaps Ania noticed that and took him out for a run. Yes, that must be what happened_.**

**He walked back to the table and picked up his fork to start eating again. Yet the idea nagged at him. It did not feel right for some reason. He shook his head. Now what did he expect Ania to have done, ridden as Zorro herself? Of course not! That was absurd, was it not? As soon as he had thought it, he wished that he had not, for a wave of unease washed over him. _But that is ridiculous, surely_! he told himself. _Not even Ania, at her most audacious, would do that!_ He tried to dismiss the idea, but the longer he sat there, the more uneasy he became. _Well, there is one way to prove to myself that she has not done anything of the kind. Surely she has not had time to make an outfit. If I go upstairs, Zorro's costume will be just where it should be. Ania could hardly have ridden as Zorro in her own clothes_.**

**Diego impatiently found himself taking the stairs much slower than he wished tonight, but he eventually reached the hidden room and stopped to catch his breath. Even before he reached the top of the stairs, he could see the glow of a lantern. The sight filled him with dread, for Bernardo could not have left it burning and Ania should have had no reason to come in here. He looked around in disbelief, noting the missing garments. Finally, he noticed the neatly folded riding habit. _Madre de Dios_! he gasped. _Why, in the name of all that is holy, would she do such a thing? Where could she have gone_?**

**He tried to stay calm and think logically about this situation. _Perhaps things are not so bad as they seem. Even though Ania seems to have taken leave of her senses, she is no fool. She would not have gone out without a plan of some sort. If she is merely riding to be seen and not to take action of some sort, then she will probably do all right. She has only rudimentary skills with a sword and will know that a pistol or musket will have but one shot. She will avoid having to use either_. Still the images of what might go wrong could not be easily dismissed. The fears of her being shot or falling into Rodríguez's clutches played out in his mind and he knew he had to do something. It would not be easy. He did not even know the direction in which she had gone, but he had to try to find her. Ignoring the extreme soreness in his shoulder and the persistent weakness causing his hands to shake, even now, he began to change into an extra black outfit. As he did so, anger also began to build, the kind of anger that often is felt when someone you care for puts themself into danger. _She will be lucky if I do not turn her over my knee and give her the spanking she so royally deserves for this trick_ , he thought. _Oh, Ania Cristina Valdéz, you had better have a very good reason for this_!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tornado almost sat on his hindquarters as Ania brought him to a sliding stop before the barrier. Ania could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, as she fought to remain calm. _Do not panic! Look before you give up_ , she told herself firmly.**

**Rocks and boulders blocked three fourths of the original roadway. The other quarter of the slide consisted of a large tree, which had toppled as the ground beneath it slid. Ania could see moonlight gleaming off the roadway, which resumed on the far side of the tree. Hope returned as she realized that the roadway there looked smooth and sound. Perhaps with a good takeoff and landing area, a strong horse could leap over the tree trunk about midway up its length.**

**Ania frowned as she considered it. She had heard of Zorro doing amazing things on this horse, but she was not sure just how much of that was truth and how much was exaggeration as one peon told it to the next and that one to another, and so on. _That tree is at least seven feet above the ground, probably even more. It will be dangerous,_ Ania thought. Fear quickened her decision as she heard the lancers rapidly approaching the final curve. _Well, there is no other way. We must try it or be captured where we sit_.**

**With that thought, Ania trotted Tornado almost back to the curve and just as the lancers came into sight, urged him toward the barricade. She tried not to think about what would happen if Tornado refused the jump at the last moment. Gathering the reins, she collected him and then gave him his head as the tree rushed at them. Shifting her weight forward, she prayed for Tornado to all but take flight. A musket ball angrily buzzed past her head at that moment, but she truly had no time to think about it. Ania felt the great horse rise, and then almost before she realized it, they were landing smoothly as she once again collected the stallion and sent him racing on back down the road toward Los Ángeles. Leaning close to the horse's neck, she found that she was grinning almost as if at some hilarious joke. _I could have been killed as well as captured back there_ , she reminded herself. She knew it was true, yet she could not remember ever feeling more excited, more alive than she did at that moment..**

**Once she had heard her brother, Eduardo, describing to Juan what if felt like to ride into a great battle with an army, to have comrades falling all around you and yet to ride out yourself safe and whole. ‘ _You will never feel life coursing through your body more than just after you have cheated death. That feeling almost makes the chance that death will win unimportant_.’ The excitement that had been in his voice as he said it echoed through her mind as she remembered his words. _Maybe this is what he was talking about_ , Ania marveled.**

**Riding past a hilltop a mile or so from the canyon entrance, Ania caught a glimpse of Arrio and several others hurrying away along a different path. As one of them caught sight of the figure in black, he paused, and thrusting his fist into the air, shouted, "Gracias, Señor Zorro! Viva El Zorro!" Soon the others took up the cry. As the words once again echoed off the nearby rocky hills, Ania gave in to the urge to do as she had seen Zorro do. She reined Tornado to a halt and cued him into the impressive rearing and pawing movement. Then throwing her hand up in farewell, she turned and rode for Los Ángeles as quickly as possible. The miles seemed to fly by as she raced for home.**

**Ania's excitement was still high as she rode back into the cave. "Good boy, Tornado! What a magnificent show you put on tonight. Good boy!" she cried as she dismounted. Tossing the hat and cape aside and removing the mask, she turned and loosened the saddle. She was startled to catch movement out of the corner of her eye. Whirling with the saddle still in her hands, she suddenly found herself face to face with Diego.**

**An odd mixture of anger and relief filled his expression as he stood before her, eyes blazing. "What in the name of all that is holy do you think you are doing, Ania? How could you? You steal my horse and my clothes. You ride out of here as if merely wearing the black outfit makes you Zorro! Well? I am waiting for your explanation, Ania, if you have one. I trusted you! How could you betray that trust?" He crossed the chamber to tower over her, every muscle tensed in anger.**

**Ania found herself speechless for almost the first time in her life. All of her planned excuses went right out of her head. Only with great difficulty did she bring her scattered thoughts back together. Once more she reached within for the strength to face him. Appearing calmer than she felt, she turned and put the saddle on its rack as she tried to find words. "I was doing what you could not do, nothing more," she said in a surprisingly steady voice. "Rosita's brother had been sent to the work camp, but I do believe he was being sent to the mines. I had to..."**

**"You had to do nothing, Ania! Not at the cost of endangering yourself! You have only minimal skills with a sword and with only one shot to a gun, just how did you propose to do anything, even to protect yourself? Did you think you could talk your way out of there?" Diego countered. "You had no right to put your life on the line like that." Ania pressed her lips together and started to turn away. Diego reached out, and grabbing her arm, pulled her back to face him. "Do not turn away from me! We are not through with this discussion!"**

**Ania angrily jerked her arm from his grasp. "Why, Diego? Why is this different from what Bernardo does for you? Did he tell you that he has ridden three times for you? That we have both done everything we could to turn suspicion away from you? Sí, I did do this to help Rosita and her brother, but did you know, Diego, that I also did it to protect you?"**

**"What?" he asked. "This is not some good-natured horse race for you to steal someone else’s clothes and ride in and it is no ‘adventure’.This could have gotten you killed.How can you say that your impersonating Zorro helped me?"**

**"How? I will tell you how. Remember that list Rodríguez has been keeping of all the young men who were suddenly away on "trips" around the time Zorro was shot. Well, despite everything we could do, he has continued to believe that there is a possibility that the Zorro still riding is an impostor. However, each time Bernardo rode as Zorro, the pressure the comandante put on the lancers to find the real Zorro lessened just a bit. This time, when Zorro did not act to help those men before now, Rodríguez's suspicions increased again. I simply found a way for Zorro to do what Rodríguez expected the REAL Zorro to do!" Ania stated hotly. "If I have convinced him that the Fox is not lying somewhere wounded for him to capture, he will stop searching so hard. This was not something I chose to do for the excitement of it, nor on a whim.I had one reason, and one reason only, I did it to protect you!"**

**Diego looked at her oddly for a moment, anger mixing with surprise that she would claim such a reason. _Dios mío, does she think that makes it all right?What kind of a man would allow a woman to take on such danger to protect him, regardless of the circumstances? And yet, what kind of feelings would lead her to go to such lengths for me?_ "Whatever your reason was, Ania, it was not your place to do so. You did not have that right!Do you think that I would hide behind your skirts, even under these conditions?I would never have sent you out like that! Have you no idea how I would have felt if something had happened to you?"**

**"After the last few long talks we’ve had, I don’t see that it would have affected you greatly.Perhaps you’d have felt a bit guilty and more than a little puzzled.There would have been no need for that.Remember, you didn’t choose it, Diego.I did!Why should my own choice... _my_ decision, Diego…anger you so?It really has very little to do with the fact that I borrowed your outfit or Tornado without your permission, now does it?You think just because I am a woman I am not good enough to help. I am supposed to simply sit at home, wringing my hands and looking helpless," Ania challenged as she paced in front of him.**

**"You do not understand my thoughts and feelings at all!" Diego stated again. “Surely you must have known that I would never have agreed to your putting yourself in danger for me, or anyone! You did it regardless of my feelings about the matter.”**

**"Oh?Well, perhaps that is so, but surely, if I have learned anything at all over the last two weeks, it is that I achieve nothing by talking to you, but hurting myself.This had to be done and I did not care what you, or anyone, said.Someone had to confuse the capitán’s thinking and there was no one to do it but me.Just what would you expect me to do, Diego?" Ania whirled to face him again. Anger and the pain of his words filled her, bringing the sting of tears she refused to shed to her eyes. "What do you expect me to do to protect the man I love?" Ania demanded.She stopped, openmouthed at what she had just admitted.**

**Diego, too, stood still looking at her, his angry words stopped by what she had said. For a moment, neither spoke. Then Ania turned her back to him. She pretended to become very interested in removing the headstall and brushing Tornado's glossy coat.**

**Diego stood quietly watching her. _Ah, sweet Santa Maria, could this really be behind all her other reasons?Could what she feels for me be so strong, even after the pain I caused her, that she would risk everything for my safety?_ His voice, when he spoke, held no more anger, but a serious questioning tone. "Ania, did you mean what you just said?"**

**Ania stood very still. She answered him without turning around, "Yes, I am afraid I do. I know I should not have said that." Her voice sounded hopeless, lost.**

**Diego's voice was almost a whisper, "Why would you be afraid to tell me that, Ania?"**

**Ania laughed mirthlessly, "My stepmother always said that a lady should never reveal her heart until a man commits his. But then, I suppose that does not apply in this case. You have clearly stated how you feel on more than one occasion. I have simply managed to play the fool again."**

**There was a pause. Ania felt rather than saw Diego come to stand close behind her. Finally, he said quietly, "How can one who has unlocked all my other secrets fail to see the very secret I should never have hidden from her?"**

**Ania's heart skipped a beat. "What?" she said as she turned around. The expression in Diego's eyes nearly made her heart stop altogether.**

**"I do love you, Ania," he said softly. "I have since before the fiesta when you lit up the night with your beauty, since before you put that ridiculous clump of thorns under Rodríguez's saddle." He reached out to her, but was surprised as she backed away, a look of mistrust in her eyes.**

**"How can you say that you love me? Am I now to just trust what you say?" Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. The pain in her eyes was so clear and intense, he wished he could take back all the clever arguments and denials he had used with her during the days just before he had been shot. “If you loved me, how could you hurt me the way you did?" She stopped to dash tears away with her fingers. "How can I let you have this much control over me? I should not! I should be stronger than this. My stepmother nearly beat me to death and still I did not give her tears. I should be stronger," she vowed.**

**As Diego listened to her words, hope began to fill his heart, for he recognized that though her anger had begun at him, it was now aimed mostly at herself. If he could just get her to stop talking, she would listen to him now and he knew just how to stop her words. Gently he reached out and stroked her hair, which had fallen to cascade down her back. As she started to back away again, he slipped his fingers into the soft waves behind her neck and pulled her to him, stopping her words with his lips. For a moment, she struggled against him but gradually she relaxed, returning his kiss with her whole being. As her left arm slipped around his waist to his back and her right went around his neck, he brought his arm down around her shoulders, trying to say with actions what his words had tried to deny before. As the kiss ended, he pulled her head to his shoulder and lay his cheek against the top of her head. He could still feel her trembling.**

**Ania made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a sigh. To his dismay, it was a sad sound, as if she had been defeated rather than won over by someone who loved her.**

**Ania did, indeed, feel that way at the moment. She realized that no matter how she fought to control her feelings for this man, she had already lost. If he proved false now, well, there was nothing she could do. He would control her, if that was what he wished to do. She could not fight this one. "I want to...I need to know...how could you have found it so easy to hurt me, and so hard to confess that you love me? Am I so hard to love, Diego?"**

**The question tore at Diego's heart. Rubbing his hand down her back and pulling her even closer, he whispered, "Please, mi amor, do not judge me until you hear my reason."**

**"I want to know...I need to hear it now," she pleaded.**

**"Sí, Aniasita, come sit with me. I want you to understand what I did. Now is the time for us to talk," Diego agreed.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 16](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil16.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	16. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
**

**When Bernardo arrived at Don Natan de Avilés' hacienda, just north of Santa Barbara, he had difficulty, at first, making it known whom it was he was seeking. Finally, Don Natan remembered that the de la Vegas had a deaf-mute servant and guessed that he was looking for Don Alejandro.**

**Upon learning that Bernardo could read, Don Natan had written a note saying that Don Alejandro had left just a few hours before on a coach going back southward. Bernardo had rested his horse for a short while as he replenished his food and water. He then began following the coach as quickly as his tired mount could manage. If not for the fact that they intended to say that Diego had gotten hurt somewhere in the mountains, it would have been easier just to let Don Alejandro ride on to Los Ángeles on the coach. As it was, the sooner Bernardo could find him and they could be seen going toward the mountains, the better. He had finally overtaken the coach at a way station about halfway to San Buenaventura.**

**Don Alejandro could not see who was at the door when the proprietor answered a knock. Out of curiosity, he watched as he ate the simple meal that had been placed before him and the other travelers sharing the coach.**

**"Well, speak up. Oh, you cannot? Well, come in," the proprietor instructed the newcomer.He scratched his head in confusion for a moment as the person he was speaking to made no move to enter. He finally reached through the door and physically pulled a short traveler in. "I don't know what you want, but come in anyway."**

**A shock of alarm went through Don Alejandro as he recognized Bernardo. He knew of no reason for Bernardo to come seeking him unless something had happened. He thought of his son's safety immediately. Fearing unwelcome news that Diego had been hurt, captured, or worse, he rose quickly from the table and walked to the two men. "This is my son's manservant, señor. He must be looking for me," he said as he walked up behind Bernardo.**

**Bernardo, from long practice, did not react to his voice until Don Alejandro touched his arm and stepped around to where he could be seen. ‘We need to talk alone,’ Bernardo indicated quickly by gesture and expression. Although the old don fought to keep his alarm from showing, he did not succeed completely.**

**"Is everything all right, Señor de la Vega?" the proprietor asked as he watched Bernardo's gestures and the don’s reaction.**

**“What? Oh...yes...yes, I think so. It is just some problem with my rancho, probably easily set right, but I need to talk a bit more with our servant here to be sure.Privately,” Don Alejandro managed to say evenly.**

**The proprietor could make neither heads nor tails of what he was seeing when the servant gestured, but apparently the hacendado could, so he supposed it was really none of his business. "There is a small room off there, señor," he said, pointing to a door to the right of the main room. "You are welcome to use it."**

**"Sí," Don Alejandro agreed, "that would be good. Gracias." Quickly he led the way into the small room. "All right, Bernardo," he said quietly as soon as the door was closed, "what has happened? Is Diego all right?"**

**Bernardo nodded and made a gesture meaning 'now'. As quickly as he could make himself understood to Don Alejandro, he indicated that Diego had been shot, but was being cared for. The mozo watched worriedly as the older man sank into a nearby chair and looked up at him.**

**_Ai, my son, my son_! Don Alejandro thought. _I was not there for you when you needed me. Even now, it will take days before I can be with you_. He controlled his worry and impatience with difficulty. There were so many things that he wanted to know, but he could follow Bernardo's gestures only so rapidly. "How badly has he been injured?" he asked aloud.**

**Bernardo touched his own shoulder approximately where Diego's injury was and indicated apparently a lot of bleeding.**

**Don Alejandro rose from his chair and paced across the room. "Yes, he lost a lot of blood? Was Dr. Mendoza back in the pueblo? Were you able to get him to help discreetly?" Alejandro asked. He thought that the doctor could be trusted, but was not happy with the prospect of one more person knowing Diego's secret. He was surprised when Bernardo shook his head and then made his sign for Ania. "Ania helped him? Bueno. Perhaps she was the best one to turn to. Has anyone questioned his injury? What explanation has been given?"**

**Bernardo shook his head and indicated himself and Diego going somewhere and then made the sign for mountains. He waited for a moment to be sure that Don Alejandro was still following the narrative, then continued gesturing about the story he and Ania had made up to cover their absence.**

**"You are suppose to be in the mountains." Don Alejandro watched in confusion for a moment, then realized that Bernardo was indicating that they would say that Diego had fallen and been hurt. "You are supposedly taking me to him in the mountains?" When Bernardo nodded, Don Alejandro decided that he would ask him no more questions now. There was still much he wanted to know, but that could come later. He knew his son needed him and that, as always with Diego's double life, discretion was of utmost importance. That was all he needed to know.**

**For a moment, Don Alejandro stood looking at Bernardo. The manservant looked near exhaustion and the older man doubted that Bernardo had eaten much along the way, either. Thinking of the role the manservant played in his son's life, and his own, Don Alejandro knew that he owed Bernardo a debt of gratitude. Doubtless, whatever degree of safety Diego enjoyed right now was due, in large part, to this man. As anxious as Don Alejandro was to get back to Los Ángeles, and to see Diego with his own eyes, he knew that Bernardo deserved some consideration, as well. "We will start back just as soon as you have had something to eat, and at least, a short rest, Bernardo," he finally said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Come. Let us have the proprietor get you something to eat."**

**Bernardo nodded and gratefully followed him into the common room. After the meal, he lay down and slept as Don Alejandro made arrangements for their journey back to Diego.**

**“Were you not planning to travel all the way to Los Ángeles on my coach, señor?” the coachman asked when he overheard Don Alejandro requesting a horse and supplies from the innkeeper.**

**“Sí, that was my plan,” the hacendado replied.He thought quickly about just how much to say about the reason he was leaving and decided that perhaps he should start making use of the story Bernardo and Diego had come up with.“However, my son’s servant has brought me disturbing news of an accident my son has had, up in the mountains near here.”**

**“Oh?That is too bad, patron,” the coachman said. “Was he badly hurt?”**

**“Thankfully, not so badly as he could have been, but I do need to go to him,” Don Alejandro relied, hoping that the first part of his statement was true.**

**“Sí, I guess that is so,” the other man said. “May the saints bless you with a safe trip and your son with a quick recovery.”**

**“Gracias, señor,” the landowner said.He had no doubt soon all the people at this small inn would soon hear the story.**

**After being wished good luck by the other passengers and the proprietor, Don Alejandro and Bernardo left the way station, heading southeastward toward the mountains, knowing the other curious travelers would watch them. On the east side of El Camino Real, out of sight of the way station, they turned due southward toward Los Ángeles. They had roughly a two-day ride ahead. _It is going to be a long two days_ , Don Alejandro told himself anxiously as he thought of Diego.**

**Somewhat more than a day and a half later, the two weary travelers stopped beside a small stream. Don Alejandro dismounted and allowed his horse to drink from the clear water. Bernardo pulled up beside him and did the same. Both men looked tired, dusty, and considerably rougher than usual. They had only rarely stopped for more than a couple of hours of rest since Bernardo had caught up with him yesterday morning.**

**"We will stop here," Don Alejandro decided. "I think we should make camp for a few hours. I would like to just keep going until we reach home, but if we do, we will surely run these horses into the ground. They cannot keep on at this pace. This way the horses can rest and it will still be dark as we get closer to home. Our lands are not too much further in that direction." He pointed to a sheltered area off to one side. "That will do."**

**Bernardo nodded and indicated that he would go and gather dry wood for a fire. After tying the horses to some low tree branches, he disappeared into the nearby brush.**

**Don Alejandro busied himself setting up camp and starting the fire. Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps behind him. Quickly, he turned toward the bushes beside the trail.Although he could not see them clearly, he realized that someone was hidden there. His heart seemed to beat loudly enough to be heard as he wondered who this was. _Dios, are we already being suspected?Could Rodríguez have figured out that Diego was Zorro and hope to follow Bernardo to him?_ _Well, standing here staring at the shadows will do no good!_ He pulled the sword from the scabbard on his belt.“You, come out!” he ordered. “What are you doing hiding back there?Come out where I can see you.”**

**Slowly, the bushes shook and two ragged peons eased out onto the path.“Perdonamé, patron, we did not mean any harm,” the taller of the two said.**

**“What do you want?Why were you hiding there?” Don Alejandro demanded.**

**“Please, señor, we hid only because we did not wish to disturb you,” the short peon said, his hat crumbled in his hand respectfully.“We had seen the light of your fire in the distance and wished only to share its warmth for a few minutes before we go on our way.We did not expect to meet a hacendado out here.We want to go further before camping for the night, but hoped we would hear some news of the area around Santa Barbara and Monterey.”**

**The patron relaxed, but still stood silently, wondering the best course of action. He was thankful for the two days stubble on his own face and the dust on his clothes. Hopefully, these people would not have any knowledge of who he was.However, it would be best if Bernardo were not seen.A deaf-mute would be unusual enough to attract attention and perhaps comments.**

**“Pedro,” the taller peon said as he looked uneasily at his companion, “maybe we should just go on.Surely this man gets his news from things he can read and doesn’t need the likes of us to tell him.I am sorry we disturbed you, patron.”The two men turned to go back up the path.**

**_News?_ Don Alejandro thought. _Could these two perhaps tell us anything we might need to know?Perhaps troops are still looking for Zorro.The peons always seem to know when the troops are about in the hills._ Several minutes had passed and Bernardo had not reappeared.The mozo must have seen the two men and was remaining hidden in the brush nearby.“Wait, señores!” the older man said, as he resheathed his sword. “Come.You seem harmless enough and it is often pleasant to swap news around a campfire, even for one who can read.”He gestured to the other side of the fire. “Make yourself comfortable."**

**The two peons settled themselves down beside the fire.They shared their meager food with each other and did not presume to ask Don Alejandro for any of his.However, they did not turn wine down when it was offered by the more well to do man.Soon they relaxed enough to begin asking questions about current happenings he could tell them.**

**Don Alejandro told them what little he knew of current events around and to the north of Santa Barbara, much of it about the repairs of the missions in that area after the earthquakes of the last year or so. He told of a supposed miracle connected with one of the missions, as well.**

**One of the two peons became excited at the mention of a miracle. "Oh, we have had our own miracle, señor," he said. "El Zorro has returned! The capitán of Los Angeles claimed he had killed him, but he did not."**

**Don Alejandro's face registered shock at the sudden introduction of Zorro into the conversation, especially in such a way. "What did you say?" he gasped.**

**The second peon looked at Don Alejandro suspiciously. "Pedro, be quiet. The señor may not want to hear what you are saying. Not about a bad outlaw like Zorro."**

**"Oh, no. I am very interested in what Zorro has done," said Don Alejandro. “And as far as being an outlaw...well, perhaps in the eyes of the law, but I know that he is a friend to the people," he reassured them. "Tell me, please, what you have heard."**

**The suspicious one looked at him a moment and his distrust melted. Smiling, he finally said, "I have a cousin who lives in Los Ángeles. He got into a little trouble with that scoundrel of a comandante that they have. 'I will only get some time in jail' he thinks, but the capitán, he has other plans. Joaquin and the others were to be sent to San Juan to work, only they found out after they left that they were going to México to the mines. Well, they had heard rumors that Zorro had appeared here and there since the capitán had claimed victory, but my cousin and the others, they were not sure what to believe." "But your cousin?He and the others saw Zorro?" Don Alejandro prompted.**

**"Sí, with his own eyes, there on that big black stallion of his. A big man he is, señor!Zorro blew half the mountain away to block the road to the mine! Then he trapped the lancers in the canyon!" the peon exclaimed enthusiastically.**

**"How did he do this?" asked Don Alejandro.**

**"He led them into the canyon with a ten foot barrier at each end," said the peon, smiling again.**

**"Oh? Ten feet?" Don Alejandro prompted. "How did he get out if this was a closed canyon?"**

**"His horse, señor! It should have wings! They say that he jumped over the barriers with two feet to spare. No pen could ever hold that horse, just like no one will ever be able to take Zorro," Pedro proclaimed.**

**"I certainly hope you are right," Alejandro said, in spite of himself.**

**"Of course, I am, señor. Do they not call him the Dark Ángel? One can not kill an ángel!" Pedro grinned a gap-toothed smile across the fire. "Is that not good news, señor? After all Rodríguez's bragging, the Fox is still there for all Californianos!"**

**"Yes," Alejandro agreed fervently. "That is good news."**

**Shortly afterwards, the two peons finished the quick meal they had shared at the fire and went on their way.**

**As Don Alejandro stood looking in the direction the men had gone, Bernardo startled him by walking quietly up behind him. He had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at Don Alejandro and signed a Z.**

**"You heard?" Don Alejandro asked.**

**Bernardo nodded and then shook his head. He tapped his shoulder and then pretended weakness.**

**"You do not think Zorro could have ridden as they say?" Alejandro looked at him questioningly.**

**Bernardo shook his head again. Then he shrugged and frowned in a perplexed sort of way.**

**Don Alejandro looked thoughtfully down the road toward Los Ángeles. "Well, I suppose we will find out more of what is going on when we reach home. For now, we had better get some rest."**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rodríguez turned with a snarl toward Private Rómez. "How could Zorro have done what he did, Private? Did I send three fools out with those men, señor? All you had to do was wait there until Vásquez's men arrived. I did not ask you to go chasing after Zorro's apparition. If all three of you had remained there, those peons could not have overcome the one lancer who was left and the prisoners would not have escaped."**

**"Sí, Capitán," Rómez answered, "but who would have expected Zorro? I was anxious to catch him, if for no other reason than to see what kind of a man could have come through this last week with no effect."**

**"I gave you orders to guard those prisoners, nothing more, Private. You and Sánchez will be confined to the cuartel for two days for that trick," Rodríguez ordered.**

**"But, Capitán..." Rómez began.**

**"That will be all, Private!" Rodríguez declared. He put his hand to his head and leaned wearily against his desk as the man saluted and walked out. _Zorro again! How could this be? How is he capable of all this devilment_? Rodríguez rubbed his brow, where a persistent ache had taken up residence. _I suppose the men must be right It must truly be Zorro and yet something still seems wrong_. He sat at his desk and continued thinking about this irritating outlaw. _I know. The swordplay of which he is so fond.It has been missing from each of the times he has appeared since the night I thought we were rid of him. Either his sword arm was injured or...hmmm, or else, it is not the same man within the costume.Perhaps it is someone who is not so experienced as a swordsman. Ay, the devil take him! We will just have to keep watching. Someday, he will make another mistake and I will be there waiting for him._**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 17](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil17.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	17. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
**

**Diego looked closely at Ania as she walked with him over to the chairs and sat down next to him. Her expression was more open now than it had been since the day they had walked by the river. There was a sort of tentative hope there, but also a look of mistrust, and almost, of fear. He realized that more than anything right now, he wanted to erase that fear. For her to be afraid of him, of all people, was totally unacceptable, yet he knew that as far as Ania was concerned, he had earned that fear and mistrust. _Perhaps I did not handle all this as I should have_ , he thought, _but given what is at stake here and Rodríguez's hatred, I would still do the same if I thought it would protect her_.**

**"I had always thought that I could trust you, Diego," Ania started hesitantly. "I had come to depend on you for the truth." She looked at him questioningly.**

**"You can trust me, Ania. I have always tried to do what I felt was best for you," Diego answered her earnestly.**

**"By hurting me, lying to me?" Ania asked accusingly. "How is it ever best to lie? Especially, when you say you love me."**

**"My only concern was your safety," he stressed. "Have you no idea of the danger in all of this?"**

**"Danger? Of course, I see the danger. Do you think Bernardo and I can go through the last week and not know the danger? We have both seen very clearly what could happen," Ania insisted. "And, as you well know, we have thought of what might happen to us if we were caught helping you. That did not stop me from helping you this time, and heaven forbid, if it ever happens again, it will not stop me then."**

**"I do not mean the danger to me. That was something I accepted from the time I got off the ship from Spain. And I do not necessarily mean the danger I brought upon you both when I was hurt." Diego turned and rested his hand lightly on hers as it lay on the table. Then he looked up into her eyes. "Although that is something that I would have spared you if I could. Just the very knowledge of Zorro could bring danger. I tried to protect you from that danger just as I tried to protect my father from it at first." He smiled ruefully. "I seem to have been no more successful keeping you from finding out, than I was with my father."**

**"Well, if that is the only danger you are referring to, then all the arguments and pain of those days before you were hurt were useless," Ania informed him. "I have known about Zorro for months. I just thought...well, I thought by your actions...I thought surely you would trust me with that knowledge soon if I just waited until you were ready."**

**Diego gave a short laugh. "It is strange. Both you and Father used very similar words to explain why you did not let me know that you knew sooner. You both said that I would tell you when I was ready.Neither of you seemed to realize that it had very little to do with "being ready". Ania, I have longed so many times to tell you, not just about all of this," he nodded his head toward the chamber where Tornado was, "but, also about how I felt about you. There were times when I came so close to telling you!"**

**Ania looked thoughtful for a moment. "That day at the river!" she finally gasped, as she remembered his actions and mood of that day. "That's what you were going to say, when I...well, I got silly, did I not?" She shook her head and closed her eyes as she thought with disbelief of the moment on the riverbank when she had sensed his mood change. "When you got serious, I was not sure just how to take it. So I...oh, Dios mío! If I had only kept my mouth shut and done as you asked me, we would not have gone through all the arguments, would we?"**

**Diego smiled at her. "Maybe not," he admitted, "but then, I would not have some of the memories I now have, of seeing the joy in your expression as you looked at me, of watching the mischief shine in your eyes as you saw a way to tease me. Your playfulness showed your joy in that moment, a joy we both shared. If we had had more time, I would still have told you everything and yet, Bernardo is not to blame for the interruption either. Later, after we visited Rodríguez, I decided that it was a good thing it worked out that way."**

**"Why? What does that snake have to do with you and me?" Ania's contempt for Rodríguez was evident in her tone, as well as words.**

**Diego's expression grew serious again. "Everything," he stated solemnly. "Can you not see the danger he presents?"**

**"But you...Zorro took care of that.We have talked of this before." Ania looked at him in confusion.**

**"Did he?" Diego asked quietly. "And, if the threat from Zorro was no longer there? If Zorro was in his cuartel, or dead?" He paused as Ania almost visibly cringed at his bluntness. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "I am afraid that Rodríguez would turn on you as he has wished ever since you and your family arrived to spoil his fun with your land and silver. You must admit, mi amor, you have not exactly made it easy for him to overlook you either.I cannot truly blame you. I can only imagine how it must be for you to feel certain that he is responsible for what happened to your family and not to be able to prove it. I would want to do something in that situation too, but then, what makes Diego merely indignant, Zorro can take action on. You have not had that outlet."**

**Ania sat quietly thinking of what he had said. She wanted very much to continue saying and thinking that Diego was wrong, that Rodríguez was no longer a threat to her. However, too many incidents had indicated otherwise. She remembered the pleasure on the capitán’s face when he had almost shot her as she had interfered with the arrest of Manolito, the day Brisa's little one was born. She also clearly heard Rodríguez say in her mind, just before he left the sala the other day, ‘ _It would grant my fondest wish to find you and Zorro together_.’ Still, publicly there was little he could actually do to her. Being a woman did provide some measure of protection. "I know he could take my land,” she said to Diego. “I would hate to lose it, but, somehow, I think that if things had gone so terribly wrong with you, the land would not mean so very much to me anymore.”**

**Diego looked at her quietly for a moment, thinking of what just that one statement told of Ania's feelings for him. Then he shook his head. "That is not all he could do, Ania. If he decided that you were actively helping Zorro, he could charge you with treason."**

**"Sí, I know.He all but said that the other day when he came to search the hacienda," Ania nodded. "But, beyond putting me in jail for a while and taking my land, there would be little he could do publicly, and as for privately doing something to kill or hurt me, well, too many people would figure out what he had done. The whole area would be in an uproar if they knew he ever raised his hand to a lady, especially if I lay claim to my kinship. Why, without a clear precedence, he would invite open censure, perhaps, even removal from his post when it became known."**

**"There has already been precedence set, Ania," Diego interrupted quietly. "And not just for jailing you. He could have you hung for treason as readily as a man."**

**Ania looked at him wordlessly. "He would not dare!" she finally exclaimed.**

**"Why? Because you can claim kinship with one of the royal houses?" Diego asked. "Rodríguez would have made anything he did look legitimate long before any inquiry was made into the issue, and even then, you would not be here to refute his charges."**

**"A woman has already been hung? Here in California?" Ania asked in a shocked tone.**

**"Sí, in the pueblo of San Francisco," he answered. "I learned about it a few days before you had your confrontation with Rodríguez when you saw him beat Josephat. Ania, I had already, by that time, realized how important you were becoming to me, although my feelings for you have grown far beyond that since then." He looked at her intently."You have said you love me. All right, then I realize how hard the first few hours after you found me here unconscious must have been for you. Can you not also imagine what went through my mind when I saw how much hatred there was between you and Rodríguez, and I realized what he could do...no, would do...if I let you get more involved with Zorro and he found out?"**

**Ania remained quiet as she thought this over.**

**"Querida, with those awful images in my mind, I decided that, no matter what I personally wanted, I had to try to keep you from being in any more danger than you were already in," he continued. "I knew I could not afford to tell you anything."**

**"But, you did not have to SAY anything, Diego...at least, about your feelings...not as time went on. Neither of us did. I think we fooled most other people, at least, until that last day when we rode into the pueblo and sat in the cantina with Sergeant García," Ania stated. "Even he seemed to see how we felt that day. When we were alone together, I could read it in your eyes. Not always, but enough to know, and I know that you could read me, too. It is like we were playing some kind of a game, dancing around the issue as if we could hide it from ourselves. I was not sure why you started the game, or continued with it, but as long as that was the way you wanted it, I was determined to do it your way."**

**"Well, that game, as you call it, is over now. I guess the issue now is what to do from this point on," Diego ventured as he linked his fingers gently with hers. "You realize that the more distance you can put between us, the safer it will be for you."**

**Ania looked at him resolutely, determination glowing in her green eyes. "What we do from this point on? There is only one thing I can see us doing now. Diego, we cannot let Rodríguez control us and that is what will be happening if we let the fear of what MIGHT be keep us from building a life we could have. All of life is a gamble, and the stakes here are worth the risk."**

**Diego gently reached out, and pushing a lock of her hair back, traced his fingers down her cheek again. His eyes remained worried. "Ania, do you never worry about where your actions take you? You have not even taken time to really consider it. If you do not wish to consider what it would be like for you if Rodríguez did as he well could, then think how I would feel if, by merely making you a part of my life, I put you in such a deadly position."**

**"But, I do not ca...," Ania began.**

**Diego gently placed his finger lightly against her lips, stopping her words. "No, Aniasita, we will not make any decisions until I am positive we both have had time to think it over...really think about it, Ania. As I have given you my word, I will go on with Father and Bernardo so that I can set up an alibi, as you suggested. When I return we will talk again. I do not want any kind of answer from you until that time." As Ania tried again to speak, he did as he had done before. Leaning forward, he kissed her, stopping Ania's objections in a most pleasant way.**

**As he sat back away from her, Ania became aware of her hand resting on the silk of the shirt he was wearing, and for the first time, realized that he was dressed in part of his Zorro outfit. When she had first seen him, his anger and her need for explanations had taken all her attention. "You were coming after me?" she asked in amazement.**

**"Of course, Ania. Knowing the dangers to Zorro out there, how could you think I would not?" he asked with a gentle smile. "Even though you would certainly have made it difficult for me by stealing my horse!" he teased.**

**Ania looked down in somewhat embarrassed confusion. "I do not think it even occurred to me that you might do that," she admitted with a shake of her head. "I suppose I had best go get out of these borrowed...."**

**"...Stolen," Diego interjected with a smile.**

**"...Uh... stolen clothes," Ania commented.**

**"Yes, it would be good if my things found their way back where they belong," Diego agreed, with a grin. However, as Ania rose and started to walk away, he stopped her. "Wait.That sword, I do not recognize that. It is not one of mine. Where did it come from?"**

**"My brother, Felipe, gave it to me," Ania explained as she unsheathed the ornate sword and handed it to him, hilt first.**

**Diego looked at it curiously. Suddenly, he exclaimed, "I remember seeing this sword once before! I was sitting in a tavern in Spain with some friends. Your brother and some of his friends were sitting at a table nearby. I remember seeing the light reflect off the hilt here and thinking what an unusual design it was. I could hear a little of the conversation. His friends were teasing him about buying a sword for a lady." He smiled up at Ania for a moment. "Your brother merely smiled and said that if they knew the circumstances and the lady, they would understand. Then he put the sword away and the conversation moved on to other things. I always wondered about the lady it was meant for. Now I know. What were the circumstances to which he was referring?"**

**Diego watched her in concern as Ania looked at him solemnly for a moment. He could sense turmoil and reluctance in her, as if whatever had happened was almost too painful to discuss. He was at the point of telling her that she did not have to tell him if she did not wish to, when apparently, Ania came to a decision about opening up to him and began talking.**

**"I have always said that my stepmother made me miserable while we were in Spain,” she began. “I know I never said more than that," she paused for a second, and standing, walked a bit away from him, with her back to him. "Leya Montoya was almost like two different people. She could appear sweet and kind, cultured and firm, apparently the perfect choice for the wife of a widower who needed just a bit of help with a wayward daughter and three prideful, mischievous sons. That was the side that my father knew before we were sent to Spain. Yet there was another side to her that few people saw. At first, things went well, but when Papá sent us to Spain during one uneasy time in our area, all that changed. She apparently decided that talking to me was taking too long to effect the changes she wanted. She began beating me. Physically, I did not try to fight back. I recognized that I was after all, the child, and she, the parent. For a while, I even tried to be more obedient. That changed when we reached Spain. There was a nobleman whom Leya took a liking to. She...well...she began playing my father for a fool. I accidentally came upon them together. From that point on I refused to conform to her plans anymore than I had to. The beatings became worse after that."**

**Diego looked at her, sympathy softening his expressive eyes. "Did you not tell anyone? Surely, there was someone to whom you could have turned."**

**"I tried to tell a couple of my father's kin. Not about Leya's indiscretions, but about the beatings. It did no good. You must remember, I had already gotten a reputation as the wild one, a rebel. Their advice was to settle down and give her no reason to "discipline" me. I found, however, that Leya also had her own reasons to change me. She wished to marry me off to any young man whose family's influence could advance her own station and prestige. I was determined not to do anything to benefit her. It became a war of wills." Ania's expression showed that she was almost reliving it. So vivid were the memories that it seemed as if it were only yesterday. Slowly, Ania told the story as Diego listened, appalled at what she had gone through.**

**The Marqués de Casa Calvo had given a fiesta for his daughter one night when Ania was not quite sixteen. All the young señoritas who had been presented at court that year and most of the eligible young sons of some of the most powerful houses in Spain were there. Leya made sure that Ania was prominent among the señoritas. Ania had been in fine form that night, flirting enough to cause some excitement, yet being sure to keep the particular young gentlemen, whom her stepmother was hoping that Ania would attract, aware that she had no interest in them. At one point, Leya herself came over to try to be sure that Ania was behaving herself. Ania had seen an opportunity to lay a verbal trap for her stepmother and had taken it. The Marqués himself was in the circle listening as Leya quite obviously fell into the trap. So complete was Ania's victory this time that Leya had retreated from the dance floor in embarrassment. Ania could not keep the victory from shining in her eyes, even though she realized that she would pay a price later. She had not realized just how high that price would be.**

**When Leya came to her bedchamber later that night, she had not come empty handed, but with a fancy cane as big around as a man's thumb. As Leya turned and locked the door, Ania caught sight of the cane. Suddenly fearing for her life, Ania had lunged for a poker beside the hearth. Just as she started to turn with it in her hands, Leya struck the first blow solidly across her hand, causing her to lose her hold on the poker. As blows began to rain down upon her, Ania had attempted to shield her face and head. Stumbling backwards, she had fallen striking her head on the hearth. She never knew how many blows there were that night. She felt some, some she did not, as she faded in and out of consciousness. She woke sometime later, extremely ill, locked in her room. After several minutes, she had managed to crawl to her bed but could not pull herself up on it. She knew that her back hurt but she was not aware until much later that the stripes this time would leave scars, so deep were they. As she slipped into darkness again, she began to believe that she had lost her gamble, this time with her life as the stakes.**

**Later, she was never sure how long, she roused enough to hear a pounding on her door. When she did not answer, the door shook and was kicked inward. Through her double vision, she vaguely realized that a dark-haired man was lifting her. As he called her by name, she realized that it was Felipe. She tried to tell him how glad she was to see him, but could not. When she awakened again, it was to find herself in Felipe's chambers, with a doctor tending her and one of Felipe's friends guarding the door. Where Felipe had gone, she only learned later.**

**As Ania had listened to the tale later, she thought of Felipe as a raging lion as he stalked back to Leya's wing of the casa grande. There was no stopping him, even though Leya sent her two largest servants to prevent him from coming where she was. One he left bleeding on the floor after the man had the lack of foresight to approach him with a drawn sword; the other he brought down with a punch that sent the man crashing through the door of Leya's chambers. As the door was flung open, Leya tried to scramble over her bed to a hidden compartment for a pistol. Before she could reach it, Felipe had crossed the distance between them, and holding his sword point to her throat, backed her up against the headboard.**

**For a long instant, the two locked eyes. Leya's were filled with fear, Felipe's with angry fire. As Leya began to beg for her life, he watched her coldly. Finally, he stated a warning in clear terms. "Because you are my father's wife, I will not kill you now," he declared. "But hear me well, Leya Montoya. If I ever find so much as a bruise or tiny cut on my sister again, I will kill you myself and explain to my father later. And make no mistake.I will be seeing her frequently or will have friends stop to see her. If you do not heed my warning, I will know. Do you understand me, Leya Montoya? This will not happen again!" Leya, too frightened to speak, had nodded her understanding. Then, sword still in hand, he had walked back through her cringing servants and none dared to oppose him.**

**When the magistrate came to his chambers to speak with him about "a disturbance" reported to him, Felipe had brought him in and shown him the reason he had attacked the "lady" of the household. The magistrate agreed that he was justified and refused to go further with the charges.**

**Felipe asked the magistrate if he had the legal right to take his sister back to Florida himself. The magistrate had reluctantly told him that he did not. Only his father could take Ania out of Leya's custody. Unfortunately, Don Miguel was in Florida and it would take months to get a message to him and more still for him to take action. During that time, Ania would have to stay with Leya. Unfair though it was, it was the law.**

**For the next week, Felipe was rarely far from Ania's side, often caring for her himself. Only later did Ania learn that he had missed one of the most important fencing matches of his university years in order to do so. When Ania had recovered sufficiently, he reluctantly returned to school. "Never lose hope, Ania," he told her. "You are stronger, by far, than anything life can throw at you. Just promise me you will never let the fire in you go out. It is what makes you so unique.Remember, Leya is not strong enough to put that fire out unless you let her."**

**When he had returned for his next visit, he had brought her the sword. On its hilt could be seen, if one knew what to look for, flames etched as if hidden by a living vine. The sword represented his faith in the fire in Ania. "Keep it near you, Ania," he had said. "It will bring you luck and courage."'**

**Ania still stood as if lost in a nightmare world when she ceased speaking. Diego quickly laid the sword on the table and going to her, took her in his arms. He did not speak. Merely holding her, his lips lightly brushed her forehead as he once again laid his cheek against her hair. Ania felt a wonderful sense of comfort and acceptance from this complicated man she had come to love. For once, she did not immediately fear that he pitied her. Maybe with his help, it would not be so hard to forget about and get beyond the past, to build a future built on trust and love. She already knew her decision of what they should do. As Diego wished, she would not say anything more until he returned, but he would not stop her from showing how she felt. Sighing, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and let herself bask in the pleasure of their closeness.**

**Reluctantly, she realized just how long she had been gone from the hacienda. It would soon be morning and she had to be in her room as expected. They were not out of this situation yet. "I will be back in a little while," she said as she slipped away.**

**As Diego sat back down at the table, he idly examined the engraved design on the hilt of Ania's sword again. No doubt the fire was what Felipe called the strength Ania had within her. He shook his head. No wonder Ania had become the tough little fighter that she was! All the things she had faced, both before and after she had come to California, would have crushed many people. She had become stronger. He smiled as he remembered Bernardo once gesturing about the strength inside her, of how together they would be stronger. His smile faded just a bit. _I must not be totally ruled by my heart in this. Just as I told Ania, we both must both consider this carefully_ , he thought. _Like she said, it is a gamble, but the stakes are high, so terribly high._**

**A few minutes later, Ania walked back in dressed in her own clothes.Almost reverently, she took the sword from him and replaced it in its sheath. He watched her, sensing that she was going to do something, but not sure just what. Without a word, Ania stoodlooking down at him. Reaching out, he brought her hand up and kissed it, expressing with the tenderness of his touch all that he hoped Ania had heard in his words. He thought Ania was going to speak for a moment. As he looked up at her, he could see an uncertainty, a shyness, in her eyes. She gently reached and caressed his cheek, her fingertip lingering on the spot where an almost-dimple had always enchanted her. "I love you, Diego de la Vega," she finally whispered. Again, shyness seemed to almost overcome her.She hesitated and then, quickly, as if afraid she would lose her nerve, she bent and kissed him. Then, as if startled by her own unladylike behavior, she suddenly slipped away and disappeared back up the passage.**

**Diego smiled as he watched her go. The shyness surprised and pleased him. Every time he thought he knew exactly how she would react in a situation, she did something just a little bit different than he expected. Who would have ever thought that bold, brash Aniasita had any shyness to her? He laughed aloud, out of pure hearts' ease. He realized that, regardless of the decisions ahead, he was happy that there were no secrets between them now...very happy, indeed.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 18](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil18.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	18. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
**

**Ania was once again pleased to be able to return to her room unseen. A week ago it had been her fear she was afraid she would be unable to hide; now it was her great joy. Right now, between the keyed up feeling left from her ride as Zorro and her excitement over Diego's words, Ania felt like dancing or singing or anything but lying down quietly in bed and going to sleep. _Perhaps the warmth of some chocolate will settle me down enough to sleep_ , she thought. Quietly, she made her way down to the kitchen and began to make the chocolate, humming as she worked.**

**She thought over all the things Diego had said. _Everything is finally making sense now.I was not wrong before.He loves me!_ Ania told herself ecstatically. She found herself grinning widely as she stirred the chocolate. Then she sobered a bit as she remembered what he had said about the woman in San Francisco. She knew Diego was right. Rodríguez was quite capable of doing just as he feared. The possibility of being hung was hardly a pleasant thought. Yet, as she considered what Diego had said about putting distance between them, she rejected that even more strongly. She could not see ever being able to go back to the way it was, with no one but those closest to them knowing how they felt, pretending only friendship. To live in her own hacienda, with him here, to see him, but not be with him. No! To build a life together was a gamble, to be sure, but one with which she was ready to take her chances.**

**She remembered Diego saying that they both must think carefully of what to do now. She bit her lip thoughtfully. _He could still send me away if he chooses, all in the name of protecting me. I cannot let him do that_ , Ania told herself. _I will just have to find good, solid reasons why that would not be best. Just because it is what I want will not be reason enough to change Diego's mind, I am sure. All right, Diego. You said we are to think about the situation.Well, I will.You don't want any answer now.Fine, but all the time you are gone, I will be planning what to say to you to get you to see it my way. This is one debate I must win! At least, you have answered all my questions now, so I know where to start_.**

**Yet, even as she thought of it, she remembered one question that had not been answered, one she truly wanted to have answered. Looking at the amount of chocolate she had just made, she realized that she had plenty for two people. Since his food had no doubt been cold by the time he had gotten to eat, perhaps he would like some of the chocolate as well, while it was hot. It would give her another logical reason to go back down tonight. Ania looked toward the windows and listened carefully. _Hmmmm, there is probably still an hour or so before dawn and none of the servants are about yet. There should be plenty of time for one more short visit._ Quickly, Ania placed two cups of chocolate on a tray and cautiously went back through the secret door.**

**Diego smiled as he finished brushing Tornado. It seemed that Ania had forgotten all about the job in the excitement of the moment. "You can not blame her for being forgetful, Tornado. I would probably have forgotten about it, too, if I had not practically been your roommate, boy. It will be good to get out into the larger world again. No offense, boy, but I am getting just a bit tired of your company. What do you think of that?"**

**"If he ever answers you, let me know," a voice said from behind him. "I probably have some questions for him myself."**

**"Ania! I did not expect you back until later. Are you not going to get some sleep?" Diego smiled brightly at her in obviously pleased surprise.**

**For a moment, Ania could only smile back and think just how much she had missed that delightful grin. _Ah, I cannot be always going into a trance every time I see him_ , she scolded herself. _Keep it light_."I do not seem to be sleepy right now. Must be a touch of that insomnia you have always been troubled with. I cannot imagine why," she said aloud innocently, hiding a smile. "Anyway, I fixed some chocolate and I decided you might like some while it is hot."**

**"Well, it would be nice to have something while it is hot for a change. I can not imagine what has gotten into the servants," he said in mock seriousness, as he washed his hands in a nearby basin and came to sit at the table. He cocked an eyebrow at her as he continued. "Why, do you realize that they have actually had the nerve to bring my meals while I was sleeping?"**

**Ania tried to keep a straight face. "Shocking, señor! I shall most certainly speak to the serving staff about it. I do not think it will be a problem from now on."**

**"Well, I should hope not!" Diego affected a proper manner. Then, grinning mischievously again, he suggested, "It might be nice to see that little serving girl a bit more as well. It would improve the scenery, I am sure."**

**"Oh? Well, I will be sure to tell her that you prefer her looks to those of Tornado and Paseo. I'm sure she will be thrilled!" Ania quipped.**

**There was laughter in Diego's eyes as he looked up. "Shhhhh! We would not want her to become conceited, now would we? Beside, you might hurt Tornado's feelings."**

**Ania finally gave up trying to keep a straight face. "Diego, just drink your chocolate," she laughed. She watched him pull his cold food over and start eating again, as he drank the hot chocolate.**

**Without warning, Ania said quietly, "Who is Anna María?"**

**Diego looked up, startled, to see that Ania had become serious, a look of insecurity and unease in her eyes. "What?"**

**"Anna María, who is she?" Ania repeated.**

**"Oh, I see. I talked out of my head a bit, did I?" he said as he put his cup down again. "I vaguely remember dreaming of her. What did I say?"**

**"Nothing really. You just called her name," Ania answered, her eyes never leaving his face. "Is she someone I should know about, someone who is important to you?"**

**Diego was quiet for a short while. " _Was_ important is more accurate, I think, Ania," he finally said. "It was a long time ago, more than a year before you came here. She was someone I knew in Monterey."**

**"Oh," Ania said, "Monterey." She sat in deep thought for a moment. "Sergeant García mentioned something about Monterey the last time we were both in the cantina with him, something to the effect that he had not seen you so happy since you made that trip to Monterey."**

**"Sí, he said that," Diego admitted.**

**"Was this Anna María the reason for your happiness there?" Ania asked.**

**Diego was silent as he tried to decide how best to explain about Ana Maria and all the complicated set of circumstances that could have set his life on quite a different path.**

**"Yes...yes, she was," he finally said.**

**"Did you love her?" Ania asked bluntly.**

**"Well, I certainly thought I did," Diego said, not quite sure how to answer.**

**The look of unease deepened in Ania's eyes. "Would I be terribly out of line to ask you to tell me about her?"**

**Diego looked at her and slowly shook his head. "No, I do not suppose you would be out of line at all," he finally said. He then began telling her of a trip he had made to Monterey on official business for the pueblo de Los Ángeles, and of how he had become involved with this young woman, the daughter of the man he was to do business with. Despite a rocky start, he was attracted to her and soon began to spend time with her. However, not far into the relationship, Zorro became entangled in the problems which arose, and he had to help both Anna María and her father. Anna María became infatuated with Zorro. To his dismay, he found that she considered herself to have fallen in love with Zorro, yet clearly would accept no more that friendship from him. He had extended his stay in Monterey and continued to see her. He described a rivalry between himself and a friend for Anna María's attention.**

**Ania shook her head as he told of his friend, Ricardo's practical jokes. "Diego, you amaze me. How could you forgive him so readily? He certainly deserved a good trouncing for at least a couple of those asinine tricks he pulled. If you had been like my brothers, he would have learned a hard lesson, indeed, I am afraid."**

**"Ah, but Ania, I got in a few tricks of my own," Diego smiled as he remembered. "In fact, one of my tricks nearly got him killed. He would have been hung for being Zorro had not the real Zorro shown up."**

**"They thought he was Zorro?" Ania asked puzzled. “How could they?”**

**"It is a long story. It was a trick of his that I had thought I would turn back on him." Diego looked down at his plate and shook his head. "Only, the comandante there refused to believe that he was not Zorro. Still it all worked out, although he wound up challenging Zorro to a duel."**

**"Let me get this straight," Ania said as she became involved in the story. "Zorro saved his life, then he challenged Zorro to a duel? Well, I know now why he was always pulling tricks. The man was an idiot and an ungrateful one, at that!!"**

**Diego laughed and continued. He told how Ricardo had actually helped him escape a trap that day after he had defeated him in the duel and how Ricardo had gone on to talk the governor into offering Zorro amnesty if he would surrender. "I thought at first that I would not take it.I knew what I did was important. But then Anna María let it be known that if Zorro came at the appointed hour, she would go right then and marry him."**

**"You decided to reveal yourself, to no longer be Zorro?" Ania found it hard to believe.**

**"Sí, for her I think I would have done almost anything, at that moment," Diego said, stressing the last three words. He could sense that Ania needed the truth, but he was not sure exactly how it would make her feel. "I went back to where we had a horse hidden. Tornado, of course, was not with us. I fully intended to dress in the costume for the last time and ride in to give myself up."**

**Ania looked at him solemnly for a minute. "What happened? Why did you not go to her and have Zorro claim her?" she finally asked.**

**"Well, when I got to where I was to change, I found Bernardo bound. I took an instant too long to take in the situation and react. Someone jumped me from behind and knocked me out. I came to, with my own hands bound behind me and a man in a full mask and hood standing in front of me. He did not speak, just stood there with a drawn sword. I kept asking him questions and finally tricked him into coming close to me with a dipper of water. I managed to knock him down and cut the rope on my wrists enough to get my hands free. During the fight that followed, the man's mask came off and I saw that it was my father," he explained.**

**"Don Alejandro? But, Diego, why would he go to such great lengths to stop you? Why did he not just tell you right out?" Ania asked.**

**"He had wanted to stop me from surrendering, but he was trying to do it in such a way that I would not realize that he knew about my double life," Diego explained.**

**"I do not understand," Ania said with a frown.**

**"He said almost the same thing you said. He thought I would tell him about Zorro when I was ready. He said that he did what he did so that I would not do something that I would regret for a long time," he continued.**

**"Did you understand him?" Ania asked quietly.**

**"Not really. I just knew that he felt that what Zorro did was too important for me to put my own wishes ahead of what I did. I remember feeling torn as I heard the bells ring, ending the hour I had to turn myself in, and knowing that my chance to have the kind of life I had longed for was gone. Every toll of the bell felt like a bar I had put up in a prison of my own making. Although I was able to explain to her later about remaining an outlaw for all the people who depended on me, it was a while before I truly accepted it myself." Diego fell quiet as he finished his narrative.**

**"Have you ever thought about going back?" Ania asked as she watched him closely.**

**"I did for a while, but I eventually decided that it had worked out for the best," he said. "Zorro continues to be needed. I could not have her and do what I must."**

**"Would she not have accepted that if you had explained it?" Ania asked. "After all if she loved you...."**

**"She did not love me. She loved Zorro," he corrected her. "No, I do not think so. I decided it was best left alone."**

**"What do you think now, about Anna María, I mean?" Ania's eyes held his. He knew she was trying to read the truth of what he was saying here.**

**Diego reached over and took her hand. "I think I am very lucky to have a father who was not blinded by the desire I am sure he had for me to be safe, rather than riding around risking injury or worse each night. My thinking I would only be happy if I gave it up did not blind him. He knew me better than that. Over the past year I have come to know it worked out for the best, too, because the future held the promise of even more wonderful things. Had I accepted amnesty, Zorro would not have been there to stop that man from killing you and you would not now be a very precious part of my life," he said.**

**As he watched Ania, he was relieved to see the worry and uncertainty leave her eyes. "Now, Ania, I have a question I need to ask you. What is it you expect me to do? Do you, like Anna María, wish for me to stop being Zorro or are you truly willing to risk perhaps going through something similar to what happened this time again in the future?" He watched her intently as he waited for her answer.**

**As the seconds passed and Ania still remained silent, as if considering her answer, Diego began to feel that he knew what she was going to say. His heart sank. _Ay_! he thought. _It is going to happen again. She will want me to give it up. Truly, she has more reason to want that than anyone else._**

**Finally Ania looked up and surprised him, "No, I would never ask or expect that of you. Oh, I would do a great deal if it meant that I could be sure I would never have to see you hurt again. We were very afraid for you the other night." She paused for a moment. "But I cannot ask that. How can I when I know, by my own experience, what it is to be looking death in the face and have Zorro appear, from out of nowhere, to save me? Can I say that the next person who needs Zorro's help is not as important as I was? How can I say the common people do not deserve to be helped? The other day when I rode for the herbs, on the way back, I stopped in the church to pray. When I entered the sanctuary, it was as if I had stepped into a constellation of stars. Diego, there were candles literally everywhere there was space for them, and every one represented a prayer for Zorro. Luisa taught me that God puts us where we are for a reason. God gave these people a Dark Angel to give them hope, as well as help. I could not take that from them. Hope is all some of them have. Nor do I think you could actually give it up if I did ask."**

**"Why do you say that?" Diego asked, surprised.**

**"Because you would be too unhappy. You would die a little bit each time you heard of a person suffering whom you could no longer help. Knowing that they had no one to help them, and that you could have but did not, would be deadlier to the person you are inside, than all the close calls you will ever have as Zorro. As long as Zorro is needed, he will be here. Diego de la Vega could not live with himself if he was not." Ania looked at him tenderly. "Diego, your life is more important to me than my own, but your happiness is even more important to me than your life."**

**Diego looked at her in amazement. He had not expected her to think as much about the question as she had apparently done. To analyze him so well, she must have been thinking of the issue long before their discussion at the river. Perhaps she was not nearly so impulsive with her decision about their future as he had thought. He knew what she would say if he asked for her answer now, and were he to listen to his own heart, he knew what he wanted. Silently, he rose and walked around the table. As he cupped her cheek with his hand, she reached up, and gently grasping his hand, pressing it more closely to her. She smiled, her eyes shining with the love filling her heart, as he started to speak, "Ania...."**

**Suddenly, from the entry chamber, came the sound of someone moving about. As Ania stood up from the chair in alarm, Diego quickly pulled her behind him and reached for a pistol lying nearby. Silently, he gestured for Ania to remain where she was. Moving with catlike stealth to the archway between the chambers, he stepped through.**

**Bernardo smiled broadly as he caught sight of his patrón. Diego, while still pale, was looking much stronger and more himself than when the manservant had left to go for Don Alejandro. It was good to see him apparently so much improved.**

**As Diego lowered the pistol in relief, he saw Don Alejandro standing just behind Bernardo.**

**In four long, rapid steps, Don Alejandro reached his side. Being careful of Diego’s bandaged shoulder, his father threw his arms around him and cried, “Diego, my son, you do not know the joy it gives me to see you standing here. I am very relieved to see you! I do not think either of us had any hope of seeing you apparently so much improved." Stepping back and looking him up and down critically, he asked, “How are you really, Diego?”**

**Diego smiled reassuringly at his father. He had seen Don Alejandro's eyes linger on his injuries, covered though they were by bandages and a sling. He placed his right hand on his father's shoulder. "I am all right, Father, or I soon will be. I have been well taken care of. Ania and Bernardo have seen to that."**

**As Bernardo walked up, having finished unsaddling the two horses and feeding them, Diego turned to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "It is good to have you back, Bernardo. You made good time, did you not? I was not expecting you to return before tomorrow. Have you taken no time to rest on your journey?"**

**Bernardo nodded that he had, but Alejandro looked at him and smiled, "He has probably had very little, Diego. He has been quite anxious about you, as have I. Ah, but it is good to see you up on your feet, son! You seem to be regaining your strength much more quickly than we had dared to imagine. Still, I am surprised you took the chances you did last night," he commented.**

**"Last night? What do you know of last night?" Diego looked from one to the other in surprise.**

**"We met a couple of peons headed north. They told us how you prevented a group of men from being sent to the mines. They told us quite a story. I must say, I cannot see how you would have been able to do half they said," Alejandro told him.**

**Diego looked puzzled as he watched Bernardo gesture something about a mountain and…an explosion? What was he referring to? "What is this about an explosion?" he asked.**

**"The peons said that you blew away half of a mountainside to block a road," his father answered. As Bernardo pointed to Tornado and gestured jumping something high, Alejandro continued, "They also think Tornado is quite a jumper. They say you led the lancers into a closed canyon with 10-foot barriers at each end. What is the truth of it? Just how high were those barriers?"**

**"Barriers? Explosions?" Diego turned toward the inner chamber sternly, his voice showing some of the alarmed anger he had shown before. "Ania Cristina Valdéz...."**

**Ania was nowhere to be seen. Diego stepped into the chamber, and looking toward the passageway, shook his head. _Just what did Ania do last night, anyway_? he wondered in exasperation.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In midafternoon, Diego sensed someone behind him as he sat at the table while his father and Bernardo slept. Turning, he saw Ania standing a few steps away with a saddlebag full of food. "I had the cook at my rancho prepare extra food, supposedly for someone I was sending off on business. Hot it is not, but it is enough to feed all three of you without the servants getting suspicious," she said without meeting his eyes.**

**Diego looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Come here, Ania. I want to talk to you again. Well, come on. I am no longer angry enough to bite. But if I am to get credit for whatever you did last night, do you not think I should know what it was you did?"**

**"I suppose so," Ania said quietly. “You know, I really did plan on telling you, just not all at once.” She still looked very uneasy, as if she no longer knew what to expect of him if he was angry. Knowing what she had gone through in her past, he now understood where that mistrust had come from. He decided that he must do something to ease her mind, to show her that her trust was not misplaced. As she walked to the table, he rose, and ever so gently, kissed her. Pulling her to sit beside him, he said, "Do not ever be afraid to tell me anything, Ania. You will never be able to make me so angry that I would stop loving you.” He smiled at the wonder in her eyes. "Now, confess.Just what craziness did go on last night while you were wearing stolen clothes and riding a stolen horse?"**

**Ania laughed as she recognized the teasing behind the words. Tentatively, at first, and then with more of the excitement that she had felt, she described her ride of the night before.**

**Diego closed his eyes and shook his head as she described her use of the blasting powder. "Ania, you did not have any idea at all as to how big an explosion that would cause, did you?" He covered his face and groaned as she shook her head and admitted that she had not a clue. "Mujer, I shall be as gray as my father if you ever do this again. And I thought I kept my guardian ángel busy!!" But his eyes sparkled with amusement as well, as he looked back at her. "All right, now about this jumping you put Tornado to.Just how high was it? The peons told my father that the barriers were ten feet high."**

**"Oh, no! They were only seven feet. Well, maybe eight or maybe a little more," Ania said with a smile. "He truly cleared it easily!"**

**"Oh, only seven or eight feet, or a little more," Diego repeated with a bit of sarcasm. "You did give Tornado a bit of a workout, did you not?"**

**"Well, it seemed that I had very little choice. Ah...it was...our only way out," Ania admitted as she watched Diego closely.**

**He shook his head again. Then he leaned forward and took her hand. "I want you to promise me that you will never take such chances again. I would, also, like to know that Tornado will not be stolen from under my very nose, and by someone I trust, at that."**

**"What? And miss the chance to see if you will have hair as white as your father's?" Ania smiled and raised an eyebrow.**

**"Ania," Diego said sternly.**

**"Well, all right," Ania agreed, "if you will promise me that you will never again be hurt so badly that someone must take your place."**

**"Ania! I am not teasing now!" Diego frowned at her.**

**"Very well," Ania sighed. "I will promise never to do more than I must."**

**"Ania..." Diego began and then sighed, realizing she could talk in circles all day. "Ay, mujer, I shall be loco as well as white haired if this goes on much longer."**

**Ania merely smiled. After a moment, Diego smiled, as well.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After full dark that night, Ania stood watching the horses being readied for the ride into the mountain area. The men had settled on the small hamlet of Río Madre, containing all of twenty people, mostly Indian families and more importantly, no doctor. It would not do for a doctor to examine Diego's shoulder and realize that the injury was not fresh. Also, they had planned to say that Diego had broken his collarbone so as to give Diego an excuse to wear the sling a bit longer when he came home and Zorro began riding again. When Ania had come down a bit earlier, she had brought a final tool to aid in the act. She had brought a vial of lotion with which she had mixed finely powdered blue flowers of some sort of herb. With varying amounts of a green powder, the appearance of a bruise could be created when rubbed on the skin. "If you fell down the side of a mountain, you would, after all, have more than one injury," she reminded Diego.**

**"Sí," he agreed, "but where did you learn to do this?"**

**Ania smiled, remembered mischief lighting up her eyes, "Well, let us just say that Juan and I found that we were punished less for our little adventures if we were hurt just a bit in carrying them out."**

**"And it worked? You got out of trouble?" Diego asked with a smile.**

**"Sí," Ania confirmed with a little shrug, "at least until Luisa learned to wash our hurts before giving any sympathy."**

**Diego laughed. "What a fine pair you must have been! It is a wonder your father was not totally gray-haired."**

**Ania merely laughed with him and shrugged again. She could hardly deny that.**

**As they mounted up, Diego looked back at Ania and held her eyes for a long moment. He wished he could do more, but he had decided that he did not wish to answer any of the questions his father would ask if he let his feelings show more plainly. That could come later, after he and Ania had come to a decision.**

**"Vaya con Dios," Ania said.**

**"Be careful, Ania, and remember what I said, all of it," he replied.**

**"Oh, I will and do not worry about me. I will be fine," she said as she smiled up at him as he sat on Paseo’s back.**

**After they had ridden for a few minutes after leaving the cave, Diego found that he had not hidden things completely from his father. "Is there anything you wish to tell me, Diego?" Don Alejandro asked, his eyes shining with delight.**

**Diego laughed, as he shook his head, "Patience, Father. Patience."**

**Ania stood in the cave for a few minutes after they had ridden out. She sighed with relief. Although she was losing her fear that Rodríguez would return now, she was glad Diego had gone with Bernardo and Don Alejandro to establish that needed alibi. He would be safer, and in the long run, be free once again to help those who needed him. Smiling as she thought of what the future might hold, she returned to her room and for the first time in more than two weeks, slept the deep, peaceful sleep of the untroubled.**  
  
---  
  
**[19 Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil19.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	19. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Nineteen  
**

**The sound of approaching horses attracted the attention of Emilio Cuadra. He paused, taking a break from helping his neighbor, Julito, split a log. Curiously glazing up the barely discernable trail which led from mountains above them, he saw a most unusual sight for their small settlement. Three men, riding fine horses, were coming down the path. Though all seemed travel worn, their clothes had the cut of fine tailoring. However, as the trio came closer, Emilio realized that, by the simpler style of his clothing, one might be a servant.**

**As he watched the strangers, he noted something else unusual. The servant and the older of the other two travelers seemed to be occasionally reaching over to lend support to the man who rode between them. Emilio looked more closely at this man, who appeared to be the youngest of the three men. The young traveler had his left arm in a sling and he appeared to hold his shoulders quite stiffly, as if from some injury. Emilio wondered if broken bones had caused this, for the greenish-blue of partially healed bruises on the young caballero’s face gave testament to some kind of mishap. He walked over as the three reined up at the water trough in the center of the clearing between the three houses.**

**The older man looked over in concern as the injured man slumped forward wearily, holding to the front of his saddle for support. As the servant rode closer to the young man, as if to support his patrón if he began to fall, the older man turned to Emilio.**

**"Buenos dias, señor. There has been an accident and I must ask for your help, por favor. Is there anyone who knows of healing here, perhaps a curandera?"**

**"Señor, we are only a poor settlement of but three households. There is no curandera here, but we will be glad to give what help we can. What happened, señor?" Emilio replied.**

**"As he was climbing high up in the mountains, my son lost his footing and fell," was the reply as the older man dismounted and walked around to help his son from his horse. "Is there at least a place where we might stay until my son is better? I will gladly pay for lodging and any other inconvenience we cause you and your family."**

**Emilio thought for a moment. He would like to help the men and the thought of being paid for it did not hurt the situation. "Sí, señor, our houses are small, but my family and I will gladly sleep over in my brother's house for as long as you need lodgings."**

**The older man smiled tiredly. "I am Alejandro de la Vega and this is my son, Diego. Bernardo, there, is my son's servant. We are in your debt, Señor...."**

**"Emilio Cuadra, Señor de la Vega. I will go and see that a bed is prepared for your son. No doubt it would be best for him to lay down for a while, would it not?"**

**"Gracias, Señor Cuadra. Diego's fall was some days ago, and this is the first time he has ridden since it happened. I am afraid that his strength was not what he was expecting," Don Alejandro said gratefully.**

**Alejandro looked at Diego in concern. Diego's weakness was only partially false and his paleness beneath the fake bruises was only too real. The ride here had been hard on him. He watched as a young girl walked up behind Bernardo as he assisted Diego in sitting down with his back to the water trough.**

**"Señor, perhaps your patrón would like some water. Here," she said as she held a full dipper of water out toward him. "Señor?" she repeated when Bernardo did not turn to take the water.**

**"Bernardo cannot hear you, muchacha. He is deaf and dumb. Just touch him if you wish his attention," Alejandro advised her.**

**At her touch, Bernardo turned, and taking the dipper, held it for Diego to drink. He then turned back to the girl and smiled his thanks. The girl smiled back shyly, not quite sure how to communicate with someone who could not hear or speak.**

**Shortly, Emilio returned and led them into his house. To one side, there was a simple, but clean bed which Emilio's wife, Marta, had prepared. Beside it, sat a large basin and a pitcher of clean water for the use of the travelers.**

**As they were left alone once more, it appeared that at least a portion of Diego's strength returned. He sat up tiredly and said, "Well, it seems that we have a good start on my alibi." He looked down ruefully at the bed on which he sat. "I have spent so much time sleeping lately that I did not realize I would ever be so glad to see a bed again." He shook his head as Bernardo gestured for him to lie down. "No, not yet, Bernardo. That basin of water is even more inviting. Before I lay down again, I want to clean up a bit and maybe even shave." He smiled at the stern frown Bernardo gave him. "All right. I promise you, I will rest, but the shave first, sí?"**

**His father smiled. "Well, while you two get settled, I will go see if I cannot give Emilio some of the background of your accident, Diego, and arrange for our payment to this family." He cast an affectionate look at his son, and said in half serious tones, "Bernardo, see that he keeps his word about resting. He is not to push himself now. Uh, Diego, do not forget to reapply the bruises after you wash."**

**"Oh, sí, Father, I had forgotten. Do not worry, though. I am sure Bernardo would not have forgotten, even if I had," he replied with a smile. "Now, go see if you can not put a bit more substance to our story." With another smile, his father did just that.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Over the next week, Ania fully resumed the normal running of her rancho. Although there were whispers from servant to servant, and from hacienda to hacienda, that there had been more to it, most people merely assumed that whatever illness had shortened Ania's time on the land was now past and she was well once more.**

**If Rosita believed otherwise, she spoke of it to no one, not even Ania. She still did not know if Ania had truly been helping Zorro, but she did know that Zorro apparently was healed again. Within two days of the time that Arrio's work group had been taken from Los Ángeles under guard, a man had come to her mother's house. He brought word from Arrio that he was safe with a group of men hiding at a camp in the mountains. If nothing happened soon to remove Rodríguez from power, Arrio planned to go somewhere else to look for work. But many in the hills hoped that Rodríguez's time would end soon. This was Arrio's hope. The man had also joyfully told them that Zorro was to be thanked for the rescue of the men. Apparently, the saints and ángels had helped Zorro and he was alive and strong. It seemed nothing short of a miracle.**

**Ania was very cautious when traveling anywhere, still wary of Rodríguez’s spies. Under the wide sashes of her riding habits, Rosita noticed that Ania once again carried the pair of jeweled stilettos she had worn after she had been attacked before. "Are you afraid of someone now, Señorita Ania?" the lady’s maid asked in alarm.**

**"Well, one can never tell, can they, Rosita?" Ania had said with a smile. "Do not worry about me, Rosita. It is just a precaution."**

**Rosita had said no more but she prayed that Don Diego or Don Alejandro would return soon. _Regardless of how independent the young patrona wishes to be, it is just not right for her to be alone as she is now_ , she thought with a shake of her head. _Why, oh, why, did Don Diego not think of such things before running off as he did?_ **

**She continued to keep a close eye on Ania as the days passed. She was concerned for her, for though Ania seemed her normal self when away from the hacienda, Rosita often came upon Ania merely sitting when she was home. Oh, perhaps the young señorita would have a book in her lap or a piece of needlework, but often her hands were still, the expression in her eyes distant and preoccupied. Poor thing, Rosita thought. _It must have something to do with those arguments she and the patrón had before he went to the mountains_. **

**She and Crescencia had long noted the growing attraction between Don Diego and Señorita Ania and considered it a very good thing. Why Don Alejandro had not simply told his son to marry long before now was anyone's guess. Now it appeared that Don Diego might actually make the step himself. Well, perhaps not now. Rosita and Crescencia had both gotten quite good during the days before Don Diego's trip at making sure most of the other servants were elsewhere when Señorita Ania and Don Diego got into 'discussions'. Perhaps if given the privacy to work things out, the two servants hoped the two young people would do so. Why he had run off on this ludicrous trip into the mountains instead of facing their problem was a puzzle.**

**Don Diego was well liked by all who worked for the family and by most in the pueblo. He was kind, concerned and generous, almost to a fault. Yet, sometimes he got his head into music or books, and just did not do things as most Spanish men would have. It seemed now that he would let a very good match slip through his fingers again. There were many more young men who would be quite attracted to the pretty young señorita, especially as everyone now knew of her connections to royalty. _Ah, Don Diego_ , Rosita thought. _Someone should tell you to get your nose out of your books and look around you. Oh, well! That is not for me to do_ , she reminded herself as she went on about her work. **

**Ania, did indeed, sit deep in thought now, although it was not quite as Rosita thought. Ania was quite literally preparing for a debate when Diego returned. She knew of no way to deny that, just as Diego thought, the danger from Rodríguez was great, especially if he found out she had aided Zorro and knew his identity. She, instead, spent her time planning what she could say to make Diego see that she accepted the danger as a small price to pay for the joy of being a part of his life, regardless of how high a price she might pay or how short a time they might have. She frequently rehearsed what she would say in her mind.**

**One night, she was surprised to look up and see Bernardo come through the door of the sala. When Ania looked hopefully back at the door, he quickly gestured that he was alone. He smiled encouragingly at her and patted her arm at her look of disappointment. Quickly, he handed her a thick folded packet.**

**The outer note, written by Don Alejandro, was false information to be shared with everyone as a part of their plan. It stated that there had been an accident and that he was now caring for Diego in a small hamlet called Río Madre. Diego was much improved and they hoped to be able to return within a few days. Ania quickly shared this news with Crescencia.**

**Within that note was another addressed only to Ania. It was a joy to watch the happiness in Ania's face as she read Diego's flowing script. Bernardo, of course, did not know exactly what was written there, but he knew it had to be good news. He had seen the pensive far off look in his patrón's eyes many times as he began to get back his strength. He knew that Diego had been thinking of Ania and the future. Ania's reaction merely confirmed his conclusions.**

**However, after the other servants had gone, leaving Ania alone with Bernardo, she laughed, "All right, Bernardo, admit it. The real reason Diego sent you back is not to "prepare for him to be brought back here to recover", as Don Alejandro said, now is it? Diego also wanted to be sure I did not ride out on Tornado again while he was gone, did he not?"**

**Bernardo merely shrugged and smiled. While he did have to arrange for Diego's "recovery", Diego had mentioned in passing, only half in jest, that, at least, with him there, Ania would not feel she had to do something if Zorro was needed. So she was partially right.**

**Ania could hardly contain herself as the time she expected Diego to return grew closer.**

**While, true to his word, no mention was made in his note as to their future plans, his letter had told how he missed her and restated his love for her in the most beautiful of words. Ania treasured it more than any gold or jewels, rereading it many times over the next few days. The days could not pass fast enough for her.**

**So, it was with a great deal of aggravation and regret that Ania read another letter, several days after Bernardo had returned. This letter was from a Señor Marcos, a lawyer sent, among other things, to go over with Ania some of the details of her father's estate and to deliver more of the money that had been left in trust when her family had moved to California. It seemed that after Señor Marcos had arrived in Monterey on other business, he had had a riding accident that had left him quite unable to travel to Los Ángeles to conduct his business with her. His letter stated that it was imperative that she travel there to finalize their business and receive the money. While she could fume and fuss all she wished about this occurrence, Ania knew that she truly had no choice. Being her father's only heir, there were things only she could take care of.**

**Quickly, Ania prepared for her trip. She arranged for Bastián to again go as her bodyguard and had Rosita go as her companion and lady's maid. She hired three of her most trusted vaqueros to go with her as guards. She would, after all, be carrying a great deal of money on the way back and it was a long way from Monterey to Los Ángeles. She told no one of the full reason for the trip, keeping the money secret for safety's sake. The final thing she did before leaving for Monterey with her escorts was to write a note of her own to Diego and leave it in the drawer of the table in the secret room, telling Bernardo to have Diego look there as soon as he could after his arrival.**

**The next morning, Ania set off in an enclosed carriage. It would be much easier to hide the money on the return trip with an enclosed carriage, so Ania, for once, traveled as a lady usually did, complete with lady's maid. However, nothing said that she had to use a carriage to get around once she arrived at Monterey. Ventura was tied securely to the rear of the carriage and Ania's riding habits packed. Only Rosita knew that under the sash of her travel dress, Ania also wore her stilettos. She felt prepared for anything. She just hoped that her business did not take long to conduct. She frowned as she looked at the distant mountains from the window. _Diego will have been home nearly three weeks before I can get back here_. Then she smiled. _Well, at least, he will be home when I return. The waiting will be over._ **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego flexed his shoulder experimentally a few times and grunted in satisfaction. There was still a twinge when he moved it certain ways, but not enough to hinder his use of it anymore. His strength, too, seemed to be nearly fully recovered, not that he let that be seen by the people here. Over the days since he had come here, he had slowly lightened the color of the ointment that Ania had given him to fake the bruises, so that they seemed to fade as part of the natural healing process. He still allowed himself to be bandaged in such a way that he appeared to be braced for his collarbone to heal and continued using the sling, although it was no longer needed. He intended to keep on doing this and using a cane to "steady himself" for some time after he returned home. Given a few days to hone his fighting skills and be sure his stamina for fencing was as it needed to be, he meant to begin riding once again as Zorro as soon as possible. It would be handy to still be seen as something of an invalid when Zorro made his presence felt. At a sound at the door, he immediately sat on the edge of the bed and cradled his arm. He relaxed as his father entered. However, in a moment, he realized that his father was concerned about something.**

**"Father, what has happened?" he asked.**

**"Diego, do you remember the two new lancers that Rodríguez added to the troop a few months ago?" Don Alejandro asked with a frown.**

**"Sí, a Private Rómez and a Private Sánchez, I believe," Diego answered. "Why?"**

**"Well, there is a trapper out there now, or at least that is what he says he is, but he seems to have few traps and even fewer furs with him," his father continued.**

**"Perhaps he is just starting out or has had bad luck. What does that have to do with the two lancers?" Diego asked, perplexed.**

**"Because that trapper bears an amazing resemblance to Private Sánchez," Alejandro stated with a hard look at his son.**

**Diego looked at his father in surprise for a moment. "This trapper is Sánchez?" Quickly he stepped to the door and eased it open just a crack. Across the clearing, he could see Emilio as he stood talking to a man dressed in buckskin. He looked closely at the man. He had gotten several close looks at Private Sánchez in the past. In fact, unless he was mistaken, Sánchez was the lancer he had pushed back into the men behind him, as Zorro had been dashing for the rope during Manolito's rescue the night he had been shot. "I am afraid you are right, Father. That is either Sánchez or his double," he said quietly.**

**"What would Sánchez be doing here and pretending to be someone else, at that?" Alejandro said worriedly.**

**Diego thought before answering. "Ania said that Rodríguez had a list with only a few names on it of people who were 'suddenly on trips' as she phrased it. He was keeping track of just who disappeared at about the same time Zorro was shot. Perhaps Rodríguez is checking on the whereabouts of all the men on that list when it is known where they are suppose to be. Unfortunately, Ania's escapade the other night must not have totally convinced Rodríguez that it was the real Zorro. Bernardo would have had just about enough time to get home and the information spread about my accident and where we could be found." He thought again. "I do not think that this means that he is any more suspicious of me than the others, but it can only help our cause to put on a good front for him."**

**A few minutes later, Marta knocked and entered to begin cooking the noon meal. She found the young hacendado, fully dressed with his arm in the sling and cane by his side, reclining on his bed. "Buenos dias, Don Diego," she said with a smile. "How are you today?"**

**"Ah, buenos dias, Marta," Diego replied with a sigh. "I think I am a bit better today, if I just was not still so tired. I suppose it will take time."**

**"I imagine that is true, señor," the señora answered. Marta looked at him as she began her work. He had regained his color since coming here, and in the three weeks she understood it had been since his accident, he should have recovered most of his strength. _Hmp_! she thought to herself. _Either his injuries were much more serious than they appeared, or he is the laziest man I have ever seen. If Emilio slept as late as he, we would have starved long ago_. "Perhaps if you take a stroll outside, Don Diego, it would help you build your strength," she said aloud. **

**"You might be right, Marta," Diego said as he pulled himself to his feet and leaned on his cane. "I think I will do that right now. Oh, by the way, I believe my father mentioned another traveler had come. Is that so?"**

**"Oh, sí, he is a trapper, a Señor Goméz," Marta said. "He has just asked to camp in the clearing down by the river long enough to eat and rest a bit. Then he will be on his way."**

**"Well, I think I shall go and talk to this trapper. Wildlife is an interest of mine. Perhaps he can tell me something I do not know," Diego stated. Marta watched him as he walked out the door and shook her head.**

**Leaning heavily on his cane, Diego slowly made his way over to the small campsite where his father already sat talking with Señor Goméz. "Hola again, Father. Buenos dias, señor," he said as he walked up. "It was such a nice day outside, I decided that I might walk for a bit...at least, until I weary of it." He allowed himself to drop somewhat awkwardly onto a small boulder not far from Goméz's campfire.**

**"Diego, if you would push yourself just a bit more, you might be surprised to see how much more you can do," Alejandro said with a frown.**

**"Oh, but Father, I think the body tells us what we need to do. I'm sure I will eventually begin feeling like myself. Patience is often the best thing, I have heard. I'm sure you would not wish me to irritate any of the injuries at this point," Diego looked at Goméz. "Do you not think so, Señor Goméz?"**

**Goméz merely grunted noncommittally. "Your father was just telling me of your accident, Don Diego," he said. "What were you doing in the mountains in the first place? That is no place for the careless or unwise."**

**"Well, I do not think I was unwise. I suppose I might have been a bit careless since I am not the most graceful of men sometimes. I had been reading about the mating and nesting habits of the eagles that are found in our beautiful area. Do you know, señor, that eagles mate for life? Why, that makes them more faithful creatures than some people!" Diego paused to give him a somewhat surprised look.**

**"Uh, I suppose you might be right," Goméz mumbled noncommittally again. "I know only a little about birds. I have no use for them since they do not have fur."**

**"I suppose not. Nasty business, trapping, but without it I suppose we would not have furs and skins that are needed. Frankly, I am glad I do not involve myself in that part of running the rancho. I would prefer to study animals rather than butcher them myself," Diego said. He ignored his father's frown as Alejandro walked a bit away as if aggravated with his son.**

**Goméz gave him a funny look, "How did you come to have your accident, señor?"**

**"Well, I was carefully watching a nest. Both parents were there for a while. From our observations, we knew that the female had laid eggs already. In fact, I had hoped they might even be close to hatching," Diego continued. "I saw the male fly off, and decided that I would climb up and look. I thought the female had already left as well. Unfortunately, I was mistaken."**

**"You forgot to watch for the female?" Goméz appeared surprised at so glaring an error of judgment.**

**"Well, yes, I am afraid so. As she flew down on me, I stepped backwards," Diego said, an expression of embarrassment filling his face. "Unfortunately, the path was not quite as wide as my step was."**

**"I see," Goméz said.**

**"You know, Señor Goméz, animals are fascinating. Perhaps I should study them rather than eagles. I had a professor in Spain who said that anyone can learn much about life just by observing animals and the way they get along." Diego appeared lost in thought for a moment. "The bear, now he represents the person who depends on brute strength to get along in life. Many people do that. It does not take a lot of thought there. The snake, not surprisingly, represents trickery." From here, Diego dove into further examples with explanations of the professor's philosophy along the way. Diego hid a smile. Not far into his lecture, Goméz's eyes all but glazed over. There did not seem to be much danger of this one thinking he was capable of being the forceful Zorro. _I might have a bit of fun with this one_ , he thought. **

**"But do you know the one he said was the one he believed most people should imitate?" Diego asked seriously.**

**"No, I cannot imagine, Señor de la Vega," Goméz admitted. "But I am sure you will tell me."**

**"The fox!" Diego exclaimed. "He claimed it was quite the cleverest animal in the world. Have you caught very many in your traps, señor?"**

**"No, I catch more minks and beaver really," Goméz answered.**

**"Señor, I am not at all surprised! You know, he even credited the fox with being able to think better than other animals and to think ahead to outsmart his enemies. Well, I would not know, not hunting them and all, but he swears that the fox can hide out in the open with just the barest of forethought. He says that he has seen hunting dogs all but driven loco as the fox led them in circles for half the night. Why, señor, you could be looking right at the old fox and not even see him!" Diego nodded as if this were absolutely true.**

**"That might be so, Don Diego. I really do not know," Goméz began looking around and gathering up his camping gear. "That is all very interesting, but I really need to be going. I want to get a great deal farther up in the mountains before nightfall."**

**Diego's instincts told him that this man was no longer a threat. He seemed to have accepted the story totally. By the expression on his face, all Goméz wanted to do was escape further lectures. He clearly could see Diego as no more that a bookish weakling, without even backbone enough to shoulder responsibilities as the heir to a large rancho.**

**Father and son stood and walked slowly back toward the cabin. Alejandro frowned at the amused expression Diego had allowed his father to see as they watched the trapper walk down the path, away from the mountains. Apparently, the man did not even think they would notice that. No doubt, he would have been more careful had he had any suspicions.**

**"Diego," Alejandro began with a shake of his head.**

**"Yes, Father?" Diego looked at him with a smile.**

**"Do not do anything like that again. At least, the next time you intend to, warn me and I will be elsewhere. That is entirely too nerve-racking for me." He shook his head again.**

**Diego grinned. "All right, Father. I promise never to do it more than I must." Then, he laughed aloud, realizing that he had accidentally used almost Ania's very words to answer his father. He was quiet a moment, his face thoughtful. "Father, I think I am suddenly going to feel a great deal better in the morning, for our hosts' benefit." He thought of Rodríguez's mischief, and more importantly, he thought of Ania. "I think it is time I was going home. I have been away too long."**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 20](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil20.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	20. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty  
  
  
**

**Diego kept up his act until after the servants had welcomed him and his father home. He then went to his room to 'rest'. The act was getting somewhat tedious, but having a broken collarbone would afford him a bit of cover for at least a month longer. By that time, no one, including Rodríguez, would doubt that Zorro, the real Zorro, was back, if he had ever been gone.**

**As soon as they had arrived, he had asked about Ania. He was not really surprised that she was not waiting to greet them. They had sent no message ahead, so it was likely that she was on her rancho at this midafternoon hour. He was disappointed to learn that she had been called away. Trying to hide his feelings as best he could, he thought, _Surely, she will have left a message for me_. He found himself pacing anxiously as he waited for Bernardo to come to his room.**

**When Bernardo finally arrived, Diego asked him for any details he could give him about Ania's trip. As he started to answer Diego's questions, Bernardo suddenly shook his head and closed his eyes. He tapped his forehead and swept his fingers outward in the gesture he used for something forgotten. He then gestured for Diego to remain where he was. Disappearing into the hidden room, Bernardo reappeared with a note in his hand. He laughed silently at the enthusiastic way his patrón reached for the note as soon as he caught sight of it.**

**Diego immediately sat on the edge of the bed to read. He stopped for a second as a whiff of the herbs Ania used in her hand lotion and on her hair rose from the folded sheets of paper. It was such a light fragrance that it was hardly noticeable after the first few minutes you were with her, yet was distinctive enough that he had only to get a small sniff of it for the sense of her to surround him. Diego smiled in amusement at himself on that. _It does not take much to bring her to mind. I seem to think of little else_. He could think of only one other time when he had been so affected and he had never thought he would feel this way again.**

**Quickly, he opened the note and read it. He read through it twice before he finally looked up with a smile as he refolded it. "Bernardo, everything just might work out for us if I could only be sure of her safety." His longing for Ania seemed to have grown far beyond what he ever thought it could be during the time they had been apart. The thought of further separation from her was almost unbearable, yet to keep her safe had to remain his main goal. He sighed.**

**Bernardo gestured his sign for Ania and then for Rodríguez as he mimed someone looking at something.**

**"Sí, I know," Diego frowned, nodding as he translated. "Rodríguez watches her. That concerns me greatly." He watched as Bernardo gestured about Ania in her casa and then moved his other hand around that gesture. Bernardo then raised his shoulders in a shrug and expression for 'nothing'. "All right, no one there. You mean she will be alone?" Bernardo nodded. Diego's expression became worried as he translated Bernardo's next statement. "Rodríguez comes...." He quit translating and looked down as Bernardo made a motion for death.**

**Bernardo quickly reached out and touched Diego so that he would look back up. He again gestured for Ania, then planted his feet on the floor and pointed down to indicate here. "Ania, here," Diego began translating each of his gestures aloud again. "Me, you, Father, all? Everyone can watch her?" he finished. Bernardo nodded again. He then made a movement that looked like he was shielding something.**

**Diego smiled. "Yes, it just might be that we could protect her better if I kept her here because we would all watch out for her. You might be right, Bernardo. I have been thinking about that very thing." He laughed as Bernardo grinned and leaned forward to tap him on his ring finger, the one on which he would wear a wedding band. "Well, that would be one way to keep her here, would it not? It is definitely tempting." He paused for a second as he brought the note to his noseand he was once again enveloped by the light fragrance of herbs. "I am sure we will come to some conclusion when she returns. I will just have to make the best use of my time while she is not here." He rose as if the idea had given him sudden inspiration. "Come, mi amigo. Seems to me, a while back I asked you to get your sword and join me in a friendly match so that you could give Zorro some practice. You did not then because you said I already had an opponent. Well, I do not have that opponent now and Zorro seems to need practice more than ever."**

**Bernardo followed his patrón into the secret room, and once again, down to the caves. Bernardo smiled happily as he watched the strength and energy in the young man's movements. It was very good to have life get back to normal.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego's sword swished gracefully through the air as he once again pushed himself through a series of exercises. He had designed them to put the edge back on his fighting style. He had, at first, felt just a bit slower, his movements just a bit less sure than the last time he had ridden from the cave, and he would tolerate none of it. Several times a day, as he supposedly rested in his room, he had come down here and worked, sometimes with Bernardo, sometimes alone. After nearly two weeks, he at last felt the old speed and confidence return. It would have been difficult to explain to anyone else just how good that renewal felt! He executed a short balestra and then lunged, laughing aloud.**

**It is well that he felt this way, for as soon as Bernardo came into the chamber, he could tell that the manservant had heard something of interest. As he entered, Bernardo began gesturing something about Rodríguez and someone else.**

**"Who is Rodríguez meeting?" Diego asked after a moment.**

**Bernardo had no specific gesture for the person he wanted to name, so he wrote in the dust as Diego watched. "V-a-s-q-u-e-z," he spelled and then gestured something suggesting someone bound or in chains.**

**"Vásquez, the slaver?" Diego translated. "Where? They are to meet in the pueblo?"**

**Bernardo shook his head. Then, in similar fashion to what he had done for Ania, Bernardo drew a map and gestured what he had overheard.**

**Rodríguez was once again sending a very small group of men to the mines, only this time he was going as far as the first campsite with them. Vásquez had sent word that he wanted to see him personally to discuss something. While the guards remained with the prisoners, the two men would meet on a high point not far from the camp. After the meeting, Vásquez would go on with the prisoners. Rodríguez would return to Los Ángeles.**

**"I think this is the chance I was hoping for when I learned what Rodríguez was up to," Diego said with a smile.**

**Bernardo looked up with a questioning expression and made a "Z" in the air.**

**"Yes, Bernardo, it is, indeed, time for the fox to return," Diego said as the two exchanged smiles. "Since we want to free the prisoners, and yet, at the same time, I need to be on that point where Rodríguez and Vásquez are going to meet, we will take a page from Ania's book. Here is what we will do…"**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zorro leanedagainst the top of the rock that screened him from the guards and prisoners. He could see Rodríguez slip a watch from his pocket from time to time as if anxious for Vásquez to arrive. The Dark Ángel thought it had been a bit over 5 hours since he had gone one way, and Bernardo, also in a black outfit and mounted on a black horse, had gone another.**

**Just as Ania had done nearly four weeks before, Bernardo had learned the names of some of the men being taken to Vasquez. Knowing who their friends were, he rode to their homes and tossed a note to them telling of the location of the camp and suggesting that they gather together to help the prisoners. The note told the friends to be at a certainspot and that Zorro would lead them to where the prisoners were camped. Without letting them get too close to him, Bernardo would have the friends quietly surround the camp.**

**As he waited, Zorro watched the camp closely. Ania had told him of the guard's fondness for games of chance the night she had ridden. Perhaps they would distract themselves with a game once again, enough to keep them busy, but not be noticed by the capitan who was making his up the hill to meet with Vasquez. Zorro hoped he would not have to go after Vásquez and Rodríguez at the same time the others arrived to rescue the prisoners. He wanted the guards rendered harmless without warning Rodriguez in the process. He continued to watch, hoping that Ania's observation would hold true.**

**Sure enough, after a time, Rómez and Sánchez began a game with dice. The fact that they waited until Rodríguez had left to meet Vásquez confirmed what Zorro had thought, that it was an activity that would be frowned upon by the comandante. They would not want to draw attention to themselves, in peace or arguments. As he waited, Zorro saw movement in the boulders not far away and realized that the group of friends had arrived. Edging closer to the two guards, he finally stopped just on the opposite side of the boulder against which the two lancers were leaning as they played.**

**Since he wanted no sounds that would carry any distance, the first order of business was to distract the guards long enough for the muskets to be disabled. The lancers themselves presented distraction for this. As they threw the dice toward the fire, their backs were to the muskets leaning against the boulder. Their game carried them several steps away. It was really a simple matter of quickness of hand and silence of movements.**

**"Ah-ha!" Sánchez laughed. "Now there is a lucky pair for you, amigo. See if you can beat that," he said as he and Rómez walked forward to recover the dice.**

**"Ha! That should not be so hard," Rómez countered as he took the dice and began shaking them. Behind them, where there had been two muskets, there was now one.**

**As he rolled and they walked forward, there were again two muskets.**

**"Oh, too bad, Paco," Sánchez said in mock sympathy. "Now pay up." Behind them a black clad hand reached for the other musket only to be jerked away as the two lancers turned around and walked back. Sánchez laughed as he lay another peso in his pile of coins by the boulder.**

**"Come on, you old thief!" Rómez demanded. "We go again. You cannot stop without giving me a chance to win my money back."**

**"Oh, we will play again, but you can kiss Señorita Dinero adios, hombre. She has found herself a better man." Sánchez jingled the coins at him mockingly. As they turned to roll again, the second musket vanished, only to reappear a minute later with the firing mechanism hopelessly jammed.**

**Zorro considered the matter of bringing down the two gamblers. No doubt he could handle both, yet there would probably be more noise than he wished. After a moment, he smiled. Perhaps they would bring themselves down. Carefully, he considered the shape of the canyon walls around them. There was a trick an Indian boy had taught him when he was a child. Turning toward a rocky wall near him, he cupped his hands around his mouth and made a sound, not unlike that of a cougar on the prowl. To his satisfaction the sound bounced off the stone wall in just the way he had remembered. Instead of sounding as if it had come from where he was, the sound echoed from the rocks on the far side of the canyon as if it had come from there.**

**Both lancers were immediately alert and reaching for the muskets. Cautiously, they walked toward the sound, scanning the rocks above them for the large cat. Behind them, a portion of the money was moved from one stack to the other.**

**"Well, I guess that was farther off than it sounded," Rómez said uneasily.**

**"Sí, I hope so," Sánchez replied.**

**Once again, the men began to gamble. Again the cougar was heard, now off to the left. This time money found its way into Rómez's glove lying beside the pile of money. As Sánchez was again adding Rómez's peso to his stack after the next roll, he suddenly became aware that there was a great deal less in the stack than there should be. "All right, Paco, give it back!" he demanded.**

**"Give what back?" Rómez asked.**

**"A few minutes ago, my pile was bigger and yours was smaller. Why is that, Paco?" Sánchez asked accusingly.**

**"If yours is smaller, it is because you won less than you thought," Rómez declared.**

**"I say that you took it!" Sánchez stood up to his full height.**

**"You are loco!" Rómez exclaimed. But as he stood up, he picked up his gloves and several pesos fell out to roll at Sánchez's feet.**

**"Why, you thieving...." Sánchez rumbled as he lunged for the smaller Rómez.**

**The more blows passed, the angrier the men became. Finally, Sánchez knocked Rómez to the ground. As Rómez attempted to clear his head enough to fight back, Sánchez reached and hefted a rock, fully meaning to end Rómez's fight then and there.**

**Until this moment, Zorro had been somewhat amused at the extent that these two had fallen in with his plans. He had fully intended to let the prisoner's friends take over at this point before the lancers knew what was happening. However, Zorro was not sure how quickly they would act and he could not allow Sánchez to kill Rómez over something Zorro himself had started. Quickly, he stepped behind Sánchez, and placing the tip of his sword against his back, demanded, "Drop the rock, señor, and stand very still. Do not make a sound or it will be your last." Sánchez froze immediately. Rómez still lay on the ground, too dazed to react.**

**As they saw what had happened, several peons stepped out of the surrounding rocks.**

**"Tie these two up securely. Be sure you take all their weapons and gag them," Zorro told the peons. "See that they do not yell out to warn the comandante or the labor contractor, Vásquez. I wish a word with them and I do not want to have to chase them down to do it." He grinned as the men hurriedly did as he asked. "Now free the prisoners and get away from here as quickly as you can."**

**"Sí, Señor Zorro, we will do that. Gracias!" one of the rescuers said in low tones.**

**_Now for Vásquez and Rodríguez_ , Zorro thought as he mounted Tornado and rode off on Rodríguez's trail. Within only a couple of minutes, he had located another campfire where Rodríguez stood talking with Vásquez. Cautiously, he found, and silently subdued and bound the two men that Vásquez had on watch.Then he freed all the tethered horses he could find and sent them scattering through the brush so that no one could use them to escape from him. That taken care of, Zorro walked to within a few feet of the two men, making no more sound than a cat.**

**"I do not know what you expect me to do about the problem, Vásquez," he heard Rodríguez say. "I told you that I will eventually have Zorro and I will. It will just take time."**

**"You do not have a great deal of time, Comandante," Vásquez threatened. "I have already lost money once with you. If I do so again, you will pay more than just the money you owe."**

**"No money changed hands last time. I owe you nothing!" Rodríguez declared.**

**"I had to pay the guards I sent for the men, even though I did not get the workers," Vásquez said. "I told you to beware of Zorro. It seems that he can always be counted on to interfere."**

**"Well, it is nice to hear that I can be depended upon for something," a voice laughed from behind them. "Buenos noches, señores!" he greeted them merrily.**

**"Zorro!" both men cried as they turned with pistols in hand. The whip that suddenly appeared in Zorro’s hand immediately snatched Vásquez’s pistol. Zorro lunged aside as Rodríguez's shot went wild. Vásquez, deciding that discretion was indeed the better part of valor at this point, turned and dashed toward where he had left his horse. Zorro let him go. Without his horse, Vásquez would not get far.**

**With jaw grimly set, Zorro then turned to Rodríguez. Steel sang as both men drew their swords and circled each other watching for an opening.**

**"Well, so you did somehow escape that lancer's shot," Rodríguez growled. "I had dared dream that I was rid of you."**

**"Capitán, as long as you continue to torment the people of California, I will be here," Zorro vowed. "You will never be rid of me."**

**"We shall see about that, Zorro!" Rodríguez exclaimed. Rodríguez opened the first phase of the fight with a sudden lunge and straight thrust that was easily parried and answered by Zorro. Back and forth the attacks and defenses went.**

**Zorro drew first blood as the comandante barely managed to twist aside when Zorro's sword pierced his jacket to skim across his ribcage. Rodríguez managed to deflect the following attacks, and for a moment the two foes stepped apart.**

**Zorro's eyes glistened in the firelight. "Did I not say you should not hurry our next match, Rodríguez? My patience is at an end with you, señor."**

**"You have not won the match yet, outlaw," Rodríguez blustered as he rejoined the battle. Even though he continued to be able to parry Zorro's attacks, the comandante slowly but surely began yielding ground.**

**As Zorro pursued him, they soon found themselves on much less stable ground. Off to the left, the land dropped away, first to a boulder-strewn shelf about three feet below them, and then, beyond that it fell perhaps forty feet straight down. Under their feet, small pebbles and scree slid, making the footing perilous for both men. Rodríguez barely parried one of Zorro's strokes, yet still managed to mount an attack the next second. Suddenly, Rodríguez swung his sword in an arc. As Zorro stepped backwards away from this move, the loose pebbles under his boots began to slide. Unable to catch his balance quickly enough, he suddenly found himself flat on his back, scrambling for purchase so as not to go over the edge that suddenly seemed much too close. Rodríguez, seeing his chance, lunged for the killing thrust. Desperately, Zorro rolled to the right and to his knees, narrowly avoiding being skewered by the point of Rodríguez's sword. Still from a kneeling position, Zorro was forced to parry several rapid attacks. Unexpectedly, as Rodríguez stepped in closer, Zorro shifted his position. Sweeping his leg out and hooking his foot behind Rodríguez's lead foot, he jerked it out from under him, tumbling the capitán to the ground. As Rodríguez rolled to get back to his own feet, Zorro finally managed to regain his footing and bring the attacks back to bear on the capitán. Rodríguez had clearly begun to tire. Zorro drew blood twice more, but neither wound bled seriously as he stepped up his attacks on Rodríguez. Finally, in his retreat, Rodríguez made a misstep. His feet sliding, he tottered for a moment and then fell, landing heavily on the ledge a few feet below Zorro.**

**_Now I have him_! Zorro thought triumphantly as he remembered all the wrongs for which this man had to atone. He prepared to leap down to where Rodríguez lay, fully intending to finish the matter now. However, he then realized that Rodríguez had struck his head when he fell and was no longer able to make a pretense at defense. Zorro hesitated, not willing to kill an opponent in cold blood who wasincapable of defending himself, in cold blood. He stood for a moment, considering the right and wrong of the issue. Finally, he gave a grim smile as he watched the comandante struggle to remain conscious. "Fate has made you a gift of your life once more, Capitán Rodríguez. We will meet again." As Rodríguez sank into unconsciousness, Zorro turned his attention to Vásquez.**

**Vásquez soon found that his horse was nowhere to be seen. Only Tornado remained, standing quietly ground tied nearby. _Now, would that not be a fine joke, if I could ride off on Zorro's own horse_? Vásquez thought, amused even in his fear. But when he reached for Tornado's reins, he found that that was not as easy as it sounded. As the frightened man reached toward him, Tornado backed away nervously. He did not like the sudden movements this strange man made, nor did he like the smell of fear that this human carried. As Vásquez pulled roughly at the reins, the bit pinched hard at the tender corners of Tornado's mouth. Upset by the situation, Tornado immediately let his feelings about this be known. Teeth bared, ears back, Tornado reared bringing his front hoofs down alarmingly close to Vásquez. When Tornado continued to rear, Vásquez backed up to safety between two nearby boulders. It was here that Zorro found him a few minutes later.**

**"Easy, Tornado," Zorro soothed as he stroked the still nervous stallion. "I think I shall have a word with your guest here." He gently nudged the horse aside, as he brought his sword tip up within a few inches of Vásquez's chest. "Now, Señor Vásquez, what am I to do with you? It seems that some time ago, I thought that you had learned a lesson not to deal in human flesh from the Los Ángeles area. But then since I did not deal with you personally, you perhaps need a little refresher course. You look like a man who puts a high value on his own life, if not that of others, señor. I will make you a deal, a true bargain. The government allows what you do under certain circumstances. I do not like that, but I must accept it. As long as you do not come to the Los Ángeles area again for your miserable victims, and they are acquired legally through the courts, then you may continue your existence. If, however, you do your human hunting in this area, or enter into a deal such as you made with Rodríguez, then I will see that you wish you had not, señor. You will truly wish you could hide in the pits of those mines you supply. Do you have any questions, Señor Vásquez? Good," he said as Vásquez shook his head. Hearing a noise behind him, Zorro saw that one of the horses he had untied had wandered back to the area. "Now, get on that horse over there, señor, and ride out of here and stay away from the Los Ángeles area. Do I have your word?"**

**"Sí, Señor Zorro, you do," Vásquez cautiously eased out of the sheltered area between the rocks. "What of my two men?"**

**"Oh, they will be sent on their way as soon as they awaken, Señor Vásquez, I assure you," Zorro stated. "Beyond a headache, they have not been harmed, other than their pride."**

**Vásquez nodded and mounting, turned his horse south, away from Los Ángeles. Zorro watched until he could no longer see Vasquez, and then called Tornado to him. **

**Not far from the campsite, Zorro pulled up alongside a thicket where Bernardo had remained hidden. With a questioning look, Bernardo pointed back toward the camp.**

**Zorro grinned, "Sí, the problem has been handled. Señor Vásquez seems to be a reasonable man if one knows what he values and puts it in words he understands. I dare say he finds his life somewhat valuable. I do not think we need to fear that any more workers from Los Ángeles will wind up in the mines now." He shook his head as Bernardo gestured a question about Rodríguez and imitated a stabbing motion. "No, he lives, although I do not suppose he will be in a hurry to cross swords with me again any time soon." He frowned as he looked back toward where he had left the capitán. "He may behave himself at least for a while, but I am afraid he will not have learned anything by tonight's lesson. He must still be watched." After a moment, both men urged their horses back toward distant Los Ángeles.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 21](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil21.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	21. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Twenty-one  
  
**

**Ania looked around the room in frustration. Señor Marcos was turning into a most irritating man to deal with. It was understandable that, coming from as far away as he had, he would try to have more than one client's business to attend to while he was in Monterey. However, the man was a stickler when it came to schedules. When he and Ania were unable to complete their business during the first meeting, he stated that it was impossible for him to see her again for the next two days. Other people were scheduled for his attention until then, and that was that.**

**On top of this, Señor Marcos had an exasperating habit of talking down to her as if she was a flighty child with only fluff for brains. The fact that she had established and ran the Rancho Valdéz alone made not the slightest impression on him. There were times when Ania felt like breaking one of the crutches he kept nearby over his head. However, she remained on her best behavior, merely restating her wishes firmly and politely when he tried to influence her decisions in a different direction. There were some issues he refused to even accept her word on, such as the selling of all the family lands still held in Spain.**

**"My child," he said, as he patted her hand in a fatherly way. "You can not possibly realize what all is involved in selling such an estate and remember, much of this property goes with the titles inherited down the family line. It cannot be sold to just anyone. Why, if you were to marry and bare sons...."**

**"If I were to marry and have sons, Señor Marcos, they would be Californianos and would have neither the need nor the desire to return to Spain to live in one of the old casas grandes. My land is here and my life is here now. I have absolutely no intention of ever returning to Spain, either, so it is logical to sell it. Surely, someone else of my mother's or father's families would like to have them," Ania stated as clearly as she could.**

**"Oh, but my dear, I firmly believe you should discuss this with, perhaps, one of your father's uncles, or maybe, at least your cousin, Ramón Córdoba. He told me before I left St. Augustine that he was being sent to California to discuss trade and security issues of mutual interest to Florida and California. Don Ramón was made a representative of the king when he was in Spain last year. Had you heard that?" Señor Marcos turned a patient look on her.**

**"No, I had not. The last I heard from Ramón, he was finishing his schooling and returning to Florida to take a government position there. That has been some time ago. It is good news," Ania said with a smile. Ramón had been one of the few cousins she had spent much time with as they grew up. He had been almost like another brother to her.**

**"Well, he intended to take a ship here perhaps a month or six weeks after mine, so within the next couple of months, he should arrive. I will draw up the papers and leave them with him. If you are still determined to sell the estate after you talk with him, you may sign them and he can see that they are carried out." Marcos' manner clearly showed that he felt that Ramón would talk some sense into his cousin's head.**

**"I really do not feel that it is necessary," Ania began.**

**"Now, you must not be hasty in this. Surely, you will need advice on this and time to think it over," Marcos interrupted.**

**"Señor Marcos," Ania started angrily, only to stop and make an effort to control her temper. She was well aware that she was the only member of her family left. A display of ill temper would reflect on her father in this case. For the sake of the family honor, she would refrain from telling this pompous fool what was in her mind now.**

**"Oh, my!" Señor Marcos exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "I really must continue this at another time. I always rest at this time of day, and after that I have a conference with the governor. Shall we meet again, say the day after tomorrow?"**

**"What? Now see here, Señor Marcos, I do have a rancho to run." Ania, again, had to struggle to keep her temper.**

**"Oh, very well then," Marcos allowed with a sigh. "I will fit you in tomorrow at 2:00 o'clock. We should be able to finish up then. Buenos dias, Señorita Valdéz." With that, he rose and awkwardly bowed as Ania took her leave.**

**To pass the time, Ania checked on the furniture and other things that had been shipped here from the plantation in Florida. As she was making arrangements to have it shipped on to Los Ángeles, she noticed a large crate with the word 'Tela' painted on the side. _Cloth_? she wondered. _Why would father have a crate of cloth shipped here_? Curious, she had the crate opened. Inside were a fair number of bolts of fine fabrics--silks, satins, brocades, and laces. _I am sure Papá was not interested in becoming a merchant. Why so much cloth_? Then the answer occurred to her, bringing a slight smile of memory, as well as the sting of tears to her eyes.**

**Ania remembered standing at the rail of a ship looking up at the stars and making wishes with Juan the night before they had gotten to San Pedro harbor. Juan had laughingly told her that Papá was encouraging him to find someone to marry and settle down with. It seemed that Papá had truly been set on it. This cloth, more than likely, was to have been his gift to Juan for his prospective bride. If a woman was determined to have a whole set of fancy dresses and gowns for her wedding and the fiesta days that followed, she often had to wait for shipments of the material to be shipped from Spain and her allies. It sometimes took as long as a year for her to have everything she wanted and for the wedding to take place. In his own way, Miguel Valdéz has been just as impatient as any of his children. This cloth had been his way of assuring that when Juan chose the young señorita, it would not take a year before Don Miguel had a young daughter-in-law. _Oh, Papá_ , Ania thought with a pang. _It will not quite be as you planned, but these still may shorten a wait if things go as I pray they do_. She quickly made sure the crate was on the list for the first shipment to Los Ángeles. _Now if I can get Señor "Leadbritches" Marcos to hurry things up a bit. I have had enough of Monterey_.**

**Ania arrived at Señor Marcos' office several minutes before the appointed hour and tried to compose herself to wait. Restlessly, she rose and walked to a window some distance from the door. Finally, at about a minute until two, the door opened. Ania turned to speak to Señor Marcos, when she suddenly realized that he was escorting another woman and a man from his office, and that none of them had seen her from where she stood far to the side.**

**"Thank you for coming, Señor Verdugo. I am sure Don Esteban will be very pleased for us to have come to this agreement. The Miro lands produce a great deal of cane. I imagine he will be able to ship fairly large shipments of sugar to California each year, or at least, the syrup that can be rendered into sugar here. This trade shall be very advantageous for Florida and California both, I am sure. It has been a pleasure doing business with you, and Anna María, it has definitely been a pleasure meeting you. If you are an example of what Monterey has to offer, I can only say that I wish I were a younger man." Señor Marcos said with a bow over the young woman's hand.**

**Ania lost whatever the two replied in her shock at hearing the young woman's name. _Verdugo...Anna María_! she gasped to herself. On the long ride to Monterey, she had thought about the fact that the woman that Diego had once loved was here, but since arriving, she had truly not thought about it. Now to be in the same room with her left her speechless. Ania even forgot to speak or clear her throat to draw attention to herself as the two made their way out the door. She could only stare.**

**Ania had to admit that Anna María was beautiful. Perhaps a little taller than Ania and a bit older, with flashing dark eyes, and a grace of movement that made Ania wonder if she herself might be just a touch awkward in comparison. She felt a little flame of jealousy flare up in her heart. Then she remembered how Diego had said that it had been for the best and that the future had held better for him as it was. The words in Diego's note that she even now carried with her comforted her as she thought of them. It was she he loved now and that was what mattered. Instead of fearing and being jealous of Anna María, perhaps she should be feeling sorry for her. _After all, she had her chance. All she had had to do was reach out and take what had been offered and happiness would have been hers_ , Ania thought. _In her blindness, she threw that chance away. How could she have listen to Zorro's voice and professed to love him, yet not thrilled to the sound of Diego's voice? How could she dream of Zorro and not have seen his smile in Diego's? Others, thankfully, have no reason to see that, but if she had truly loved him, her heart would have made that connection. No, I shall not feel sorry for her either. Her loss is my gain and I am very glad that she was so blind_. Ania told herself finally. Still, had she admitted it to herself, she was very glad that Anna María was here, and she and Diego were in Los Ángeles. With a proud lift of her head, Ania finally shook herself from her shock. Thinking of these things had merely made her realize once again how much she missed Diego, with or without Zorro. It was time she was going home. Resolutely, she marched to Señor Marcos' once again closed door and knocked. It was time to get things finished here and get on with her life.**

**Finally, the next morning they were able to load the carriage and head back. Scattered throughout the carriage were various false-bottomed pieces of luggage that were considerably heavier than they looked. Each hid a large amount of money shipped from Florida with Señor Marcos.**

**The slow pace of the carriage strained at Ania's patience. Even after having given in to the urge to ride Ventura rather than sit in the carriage, as was proper, the pace was still slow if she was to remain with the carriage. It had been nearly a month since she had seen Diego. With every mile covered back southward, her heart told her that she was getting closer to where he was. At last, she could stand the snail's pace of the carriage no longer. On the morning of the last day they were to be on the road, she rose and had Bastián join her as she rode on ahead, as fast as Ventura wanted to carry her. By mid morning, some hours before the coach would arrive, they reined up to the gate of the Hacienda de la Vega. Carefully, she held her impatience in as she saw that Ventura was being cared for and while the servants greeted her. She thought she was doing a fair job of appearing calm and not overly anxious, yet, almost as soon as Crescencia and Rosita greeted her, Ania asked where Diego was. The coincidence that Diego had done almost the same thing when he had arrived and asked about Ania was not lost on the two servants.**

**"I have not seen Don Diego this morning, Señorita Ania," Rosita told her. "I think that he is still resting. He is still not totally himself after his accident. He will probably be down soon."**

**"Oh, sí, I suppose that would be so, would it not?" was all that Ania said. She did not see the pleased smiles exchanged by the two servants.**

**_I will bet that his room is just where he is not right now_ , Ania told herself. The sala was too busy for her to get to the secret door, but after a few minutes, Ania managed to get to the cabinet in the library with no one seeing her. She hurried as quickly and quietly as she could through the passage to the cave, pausing at the end of the tunnel.**

**Diego and Bernardo were still discussing the confrontation Zorro had had with Vásquez and Rodríguez, having only recently gotten back home. Diego had his back to the tunnel, but Bernardo saw Ania almost immediately, and smiling broadly, reached to tap his patrón on the shoulder to direct his attention to her. Ania shook her head, indicating that she wished to surprise him. Bernardo, still smiling, quietly walked back up the tunnel, leaving them alone.**

**Diego stood for a moment lost in thought. He was still concerned that he had not eliminated Rodríguez's threat. Yet, what else could he do? He refused to make a murderer out of Zorro. Slowly, he became aware of the fragrance of sweet herbs, the same ones that had perfumed Ania's note. With a delighted smile and a cry of joy, he turned toward her. "Ania!." he began.**

**However, he got no further as Ania closed the distance between them and he caught her in his arms. She knew that this was not what people would say that she should have done. It was no ladylike response. Yet as she turned her lips up to his, she knew that she did not care what other people thought, only what Diego thought of her. The strength of his embrace and the feel of his lips on hers told her all she needed to know of what he thought.**

**Ania was more than a bit breathless as their kiss ended, her heart beating out its own cadence of excitement. Neither spoke for a moment, merely standing with their arms around each other. It thrilled and amazed her to think that she might have the same effect on him that he did on her, for as he held her tightly to him she could feel that his heart was beating no less rapidly than her own. As she felt the security of his strong arms around her, she thought, _Ah, let all the rest of the family fight over the lands and estates in Spain. I am right where I should be. All of the gold and land in Europa and Norteamerica combined are not worth as much as this man. Nothing is_!**

**At the same instant, they each started to say how much the other had been missed. Then they stopped, laughing at their timing. Finally, Diego put it in words for both of them. "It has been a terribly long month, Ania. I never dreamed how quiet this house could be without you in it. I am so glad you are back, querida."**

**For a second, Ania stood silently, wanting only to enjoy the sound of his voice. It seemed so long since she had heard it. The emotion in his words and the love reflected in the green-gold depths of his eyes filled her senses, like the laughing water of a fountain filled a patio with the joy of its sound. “Diego, I have missed you so very much, as if a part of my very soul were separated from me. I have thought about you almost constantly since we have been apart,” she finally cried.**

**"Have you also thought about our situation, Ania? Really thought about everything involved?" he asked, suddenly serious. As Ania nodded, he continued. "I've given a lot of thought to the danger you would be in, Ania. I must do everything I can to see that you are safe."**

**_Dios mío! Is he really going to say that we must stay apart_? Ania thought in panic. _I cannot let this happen_! "Wait, Diego! Wait!" she cried. "Do not say anything else. Just listen to me!"**

**"Ania, just hear me out," Diego tried to continue, but Ania refused to be stopped. Finally, he smiled, somewhat bemused at her. "All right, Aniasita, I will listen to you first." Calmly, he led her to the table and sat down, looking up at her.**

**Ania stood for a moment looking at him, and almost forgot all the things she had practiced for the past month. However, there were, at least, two things she had thought of that were such a part of her that she could just open her mouth and the words would come. "I have thought of very little else since you left than the answer to why we should take this gamble," she finally began.**

**"You made me promise to truly consider what could happen if the worse came. I have done that. I forced myself to actually imagine what it would be like to feel a hangman's noose placed around my neck and the platform drop away under me. I imagined what that would be like for you to have to witness that. More horrible for me, I also thought about if the situation were reversed. However it happened, it would be our own hell here on earth, with nothing between the heaven of loving each other and the hell of disaster. I accept that it could truly happen and that our very lives are the stakes in this gamble. But, Diego, I still accept that gamble rather than turn my back on it."**

**Diego started to speak, but Ania rushed on. "There are several reasons I can give you. One is that I really do not feel that I will be more in danger here than in my own hacienda. I should have listened to you about Rodríguez long before I did. I think now, he will keep watching me, looking for a way to get revenge on me no matter where I am. The only difference would be the awful loneliness I would face, even though the distance between us physically would not be great. It would feel to me like a thousand miles." Again Diego started to speak. Ania gently lay her finger against his lips, “Hush, mi amor, por favor. You did promise to listen to me first and…and...well, my heart is so full that I must speak my piece or it shall explode within my very chest!” When he turned her hand and lightly kissed it, she swallowed and seemed to almost have trouble speaking again. Finally, to recover her thoughts, she looked down. She missed the smile that Diego quickly hid as he listened.**

**"Also, you called this a gamble and it is. But what you do not seem to take into account is that ALL of life is a gamble for a woman. Think about it, Diego. Most women more or less marry a man chosen for them by their parents. Regardless of their good intentions, there is always the chance that the man will not grow to love and cherish her. If he does not, she is just as truly married to him for life as if he did. If she is so lucky as to be loved and to love in return, she still gambles her life each and every time she gives her husband a child. My own mother gambled that way...two times she won the gamble, the third, with Juan and me, she lost. The only way a woman can win is to love the man she is with so much that any time they have is worth the risk."**

**Ania was quiet for just a moment, then went on. "Luisa told me that shortly before my mother died, she realized that she was dying. My father was almost in a panic and guilt ridden, as well. He thought, maybe, if he had not brought my mother to West Florida, with it's lack of doctors, fevers, and unrest, that she might have been stronger, safer. Even as she grew weaker, Mamá tried to comfort him, to reassure him that she would not have changed anything. Her last words to him were that she had no regrets. My parents' love went with my father until the day he died, regardless of the intrusion of one stepmother whose being I myself probably brought about. They had actually had less than ten years as husband and wife, yet it lasted my father's lifetime." Ania looked intently into Diego's eyes as he stood and took hold of her arms. "I guess what I want to say is that I do not care how great the danger is, or how short the time we have, if things go wrong. If it is a lifetime, a year, a day, if we are together, I will have no regrets. Just do not send me away!" Words began to tumble out as she came to the end of her logic and was left with only her feelings.**

**"Ania, marry me," Diego said softly.**

**For a minute, Ania did not hear him, so intent was she on her arguments. "All I know is that this is where I belong."**

**Laughing, Diego pulled her to him, and once again, kissed her to make her hush. "Mujer, I think you are beginning to plan it so that I have to do that," he said after a moment with a smile.**

**"What? What did you say?" Ania asked.**

**"I said that you have convinced me.Well, actually if you had let me speak, I would have said that once you discovered Zorro’s secrets and involved yourself by helping him, by putting yourself between me and Rodríguez when I was unable to defend myself, just as Bernardo did, the danger became a part of your life, too. I would have shielded you from that danger if I could, but now it is something we must face together. I have come to realize the same thing about you being as safe here as there now. Bernardo was smart enough to point that out to me. And you are right, too. It is a gamble we must take. We are already too much a part of each other's life not to." He laughed again. "Even Paseo had sense enough to take me to you without being told that day when I just showed up at your hacienda after we argued, the day that you discovered Manolito hiding at your hacienda."**

**"You mean you let me go on like that and you were going to tell me...." Ania hit him lightly on the chest as he nodded yes. "Why did you not stop me before now?"**

**Diego grinned, "Well, beside having you insist that I wait, maybe I was hoping I would get a chance to stop you just as I did."**

**Ania looked at him in amused surprise.**

**"Well?" he asked after a moment.**

**"Well, what?" Ania asked confused.**

**"I also asked you to marry me, and you have yet to answer," he said as he gave her a mock frown. "Has the weaver of words been struck speechless?" he finally asked as Ania stood looking at him. "Or, does this require a more traditional approach?"**

**To her astonishment, he started to go down on one knee.**

**"Oh, Diego! Get up! That will not be necessary. Oh, sí, sí, sí!" she laughed as she pulled him back to his feet. A thrill went through her as she saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was as happy as she was right then.**

**Kissing her again, he suggested, "Then let us go and make my father a happy man." He shook his head as he looked down at himself. He still had to change from the black outfit. "I will meet you up there in the sala. Father should be back from the pueblo by now." He smiled at her happily as she paused at the entrance to the tunnel and looked back. "Well, go on. I will come as quickly as I can!"**

**Ania went back out through the library and went to her room long enough to change clothes and clean up before coming back down to the sala. As she entered, Don Alejandro stood and greeted her warmly. While they talked, Ania gave him only the barest of descriptions of her trip.**

**"Ania, is anything wrong?" he asked. "You seem nervous." He frowned. She was certainly acting unlike herself. However, as he watched her, he began to realize that Ania frequently looked toward the cabinet that hid the secret entrance.**

**"Wrong? Oh, no, Don Alejandro, I am fine," Ania insisted. Ania tried to appear calm as she continued talking. She casually picked up her needlepoint and began working to keep her hands occupied as she waited. "Ai!" she cried, dropping the needlepoint back into her lap, having immediately stuck her finger with the needle. Perhaps this was not the time for this sort of craft.**

**In all the time I have known her, I have never seen her like this. _Hmmm, I wonder_ , Don Alejandro thought to himself as he watched her once again look toward the cabinet. A moment later, his question was answered by the look he saw pass between Ania and Diego as his son stepped into the room from the passageway.**

**Diego never took his eyes from Ania's as he walked across to her side. Taking her hand, he turned to his father, at last. "Father, Ania and I have something to speak to you about," he began.**

**"Well, it is about time!!" Alejandro startled them by saying. "I was about ready to decide I would have to drug you both and stand you before the priest myself."**

**Ania had to laugh with Diego as he looked at her and said, "Sounds like Father has had this on his mind for a long time. Do you suppose he knew something before we did, Ania?" Then he broke into that marvelous grin that she so loved.**

**As she saw the pride and joy in Don Alejandro's eyes as he looked at them, and looked up to see the love and happiness in the hazel eyes of the man to whom she had given her heart, Ania realized that she had never been happier in her life. After all she had come through, she was where she had been destined to be. She was truly home, at last.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Epilogue](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvilepilogue.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter 1**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	22. Anvil of Iron

Anvil of Iron

_**Anvil of Iron**_

_**by**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Epilogue  
  
**

**It was not until the next night after his fight with Zorro that Capitán Rodríguez felt he might live. After his men had helped him to bed, he had spent the better part of the day suffering with the nausea and pain of a concussion. Only in the last hour or so had he gotten to the point where he could see straight and not see two or three of everything. The last thing he remembered seeing from the fight the night before was the image of three Zorros. He shuddered. _One of those devils is one too many_! he thought with a groan.**

**Zorro, how he hated that devil! Yet every time he fought him, he always managed to be defeated by him. _Oh, no doubt, I make a good showing for myself. We are fairly well matched_ , Rodríguez told himself miserably. _Yet I just cannot rid myself of him, not even when he is shot. Why can the man not just die_?**

**Deciding that he needed to move about for a while, he eased himself up from the bed and stumbled to the small dressing room off his bedchamber. _Now where are my slippers_? he asked himself. _Oh, there they are_. As he bent over unsteadily to pick up one of his slippers, he lost his balance and landed heavily against the back wall of the dressing room with his shoulder. Rodríguez sat for several minutes fighting the wave of nausea and disorientation that followed his misstep. Gingerly, he rubbed his bruised shoulder and attempted to hoist himself back to his feet. As he leaned against the wall to regain his bearings, he looked down and realized that his fall had damaged a section of it. The damaged portion had become dislodged and had shifted sideways. Curiously, he reached and moved the panel, whose secret had beenhidden until that minute, aside. _What is this_? he wondered as he reached into the recessed area behind the panel and picked up a book. _It is some kind of journal_! he thought in surprise. Being careful to keep his balance, he walked back to his bed and sat down to look at what he had found.**

**The book was about a dozen inches high by eight wide, and perhaps, an inch and a bit more thick. The cover was plain blue cloth on the outside with no writing of any kind. As he forced his eyes to focus and opened the front cover, he found a name on the inside of the front: Enrique Monastario, Comandante and Capitán, Reina de Los Ángeles.**

**Rodríguez sat back for a minute in surprise. _A journal of a past comandante!_ Quickly, he scanned the first few entries for a date. _Hmmmm, nearly four years ago,_ he figured. As he skimmed though the entries, Rodríguez noted that whoever this Monastario had been, he was no doubt a man with whom he could have gotten along quite well. The secret journal had details of tricks and plans Monastario had used to line his own pockets after he had been stationed here. Rodríguez thought that the former comandantemust have used the journal to keep track of the things he had learned and the amounts of money he had stashed back.**

**Before long, Rodríguez noticed that the year on the entries had changed. Almost halfway though the journal, he began coming upon the mention of Zorro. From that point on, much was said of Zorro and the various activities of the outlaw. There were also detailed descriptions of the traps laid for him and how the bandit had escaped. It seemed that Zorro had been a thorn in Monastario's side, just as he was in his. At first, it was almost depressing to Rodríguez to think that no one in all that time had managed to catch the pest. **

**However, an idea began to occur to the capitán. _Suppose_ , he thought, _that I use this journal as a source book or primer that could tell me more about how Zorro reacts in different situations. Could I not plan better so as to be ready for his tricks? Yes, if I use this and what I already know of the fox, I bet I could come much closer to catching him_.**

**Rodríguez began to get excited now. Quickly, he skimmed the journal once again. His eyes were caught by an entry detailing how someone was arrested and Zorro had come into the cuartel to rescue them. Well, that was no surprise. Zorro had taken people from the cuartel almost as he wished the whole time Rodríguez had been here. However, just because he had never been caught while doing this did not mean that he never would. One just needed good bait and a good trap, and to be prepared for any of Zorro's tricks. _Hmmmmm, and I know just the bait to use_ , Rodríguez realized.**

**A vague itch reminded Rodríguez of the now healed slash Zorro had made across his chest and the reason he said he had come to his quarters that night. Oh, Zorro had said that he would have championed any woman in that predicament, but truly he had come because of that Valdéz woman. The capitán frowned as he thought of her. That one would be a good match for the fox. She had meant nothing but trouble for him from the day she had come here with her family. He would love to be rid of her, too. And why could he not do just that? Zorro was the reason he could not, of course. Rodríguez remembered the look in the outlaw's eyes when Zorro had warned him that he would return if he ever treated a woman in such a way again. He had said any woman, but there was no mistaking that the Valdéz woman was the main one he was protecting.**

**Rodríguez felt contempt for himself as he remembered how he had done just as Zorro said, at least enough that Zorro had not returned to add additional slashes to his chest. _Coward_! he berated himself. _Would it not be worth some risk to be rid of both the Fox and that woman_? Rodríguez was surprised he had not thought of it before. With Señorita Valdéz as the bait, Zorro would be sure to walk into the trap regardless of other circumstances. _Sí, that is what I will do_! he decided.**

**Then he paused. He must not hurry in doing this. He must go slowly and carefully, for he truly wanted both bait and prey to have no way to escape this trap. He must also plan a way so that, if he did what he wished with the bothersome Señorita Valdéz, the whole area would not rise up against him. Everything must be planned exactly. It might take a lot of money in the right places, but it could be done. _I have quite a bit of money and treasure stashed away. I was going to use it to live like a rich man but I can always build up more if I can get rid of Zorro. But I will go slowly on this, very slowly and carefully, in the most deadly manner possible_.**

**Rodríguez got up and placed the journal back behind the panel. He laughed as he blew out the lamp. _Zorro_ , he thought gleefully. _I will see you dead yet, and I might own that land with the silver mine, as well. I do not have all the pieces for my trap now, but slowly, surely they will come into my hand, and once they do, there will be no stopping me_! Rodríguez smiled into the dark for a few moments and then made a real effort to settle himself down to sleep. He would need his sleep, for there was much to do and many slow, careful plans to make.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Some miles away from the capitán's bedchamber, Zorro once again stood at the table in his tunnel. Even though Tornado had obeyed him as faithfully as ever the night before, his master had sensed a restlessness, a desire for action that had not been entirely relieved by their ride after the slaver and the comandante. Now that his own body was mended, Zorro too felt some of that same need to be out, about and doing.He had enjoyed the happiness and excitement of the day with Ania and his father, talking of their plans and the formalities of betrothal in their society.However, once the time for sleep had come, he found that rest was the last thing on his mind.Instead, he thought of something that should help calm both his loyal steed and himself.Zorro always needed to be sure that the trails and paths that he used in his regular comings and goings remained clear and in good shape. He had found that it was always a good idea to find any landslides or fallen trees when he had time to do something about them or plan a way around them.He knew that it was decidedly less pleasant to be stopped by such things when he had all of Rodríguez’s soldiers on his heels. The fact that the California sky was clear, with a full moon and bright, sparkling stars spread out like jewels upon a velvet blanket above only added to his pleasant anticipation.**

**Not far behind him, Bernardo stood ready to help him on with the long cape. He jumped slightly as someone touched his arm. He looked back to see Ania, finger over her mouth, gesturing for the cape. Bernardo grinned, handed her the cape, and moved silently back toward the tunnels.**

**Zorro stood, head down, adjusting his banda and checking the pistol he kept there. Quickly, he fastened the sword and scabbard to his waist and, then gracefully reached back for Bernardo to help him on with the cape. Only, as the hands that lay the cape over his broad shoulders slid down his arms in something close to a caress and just the suggestion of sweet herbs touch his senses, did he realize that this was definitely not Bernardo behind him. Catching one of the hands tightly, he turned and laughed down at Ania. "What is this, Aniasita?" he said. "I did not hear you. You have grown cat's feet since you have been coming and going down here."**

**"Why, of course! Must not the fox's lady, also, have just a touch of his stealth?" Ania cocked her head teasingly, eyes flashing green sparks of mischief in the lamplight.**

**Zorro laughed as he tied the cords of the cape securely and looked down to adjust the sword. As he looked down, Ania stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek**

**"For luck," she whispered.**

**When she started to step back, Zorro reached out, gently sliding his hands down her arms and held her close beside him. His voice and eyes were full of teasing warmth as he said, "Ah, for luck? But what if I need a bit more luck than that?"**

**The look in Ania's eyes became more intense, full of the fire of love, as she leaned against his broad chest and raised her lips to his again. For a second, she tried to put all the hope and joy in her heart in the kiss she gave him. As she stepped back and looked up into the black-framed hazel eyes she loved so much, she whispered, "Hurry back, my magnificent fox. We have a whole world of plans to make."**

**"You can count on it," he vowed. He stood for just a second longer, looking down at her, as he pulled on his riding gloves. Then he turned and walked to Tornado. Once mounted, he turned Tornado toward the entrance and gave that bright smile that had thrilled her since the first night she had seen him in the cantina. A second later, horse and rider had disappeared through the concealing vines of the entrance.**

**Ania remained where she was for a long moment, smiling to herself. Suddenly, with eyes shut, she flung her arms out and spun around in a happy dance for the very joy that filled her. When she opened her eyes, she was looking directly at a very amused Bernardo.**

**"Oh, Bernardo," she gasped. "I had forgotten you were here!" At first, she was embarrassed for the manservant to have seen the way his patrón affected her, but as Bernardo smiled at her, she realized that this one had gone through those awful hours with her just after Diego was hurt. He, of all the people on earth, knew and understood her feelings for both Zorro and Diego. She need fear no censure from him. Slowly, she returned Bernardo's smile, and walking with a joyous spring to her step, she turned to go back to her room. No doubt, she would need her rest. There were, after all, many wonderful, happy plans to be made.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter 1](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/anvil1.htm)**  
---  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


End file.
